L'Autre Monde
by leanora-potter
Summary: Ce journal appartient à Maiana Bennett... Appartient aussi à Eglantine Londubat. Un peu aussi à moi (Scorpius Malfoy). Scorpius pas touche c'est à moi (Albus Potter). Albus ! On doit partager (Ben Adams). Myriam Dubois pour vous servir ! Et moi alors ? (Rose Weasley)... Bon, j'ai compris ! Appartient surtout à Maiana Bennett ... Attention journal piégé par Mrs Hermione Weasley !
1. Prologue

**Blabla d'Elora :** en juin 2016, ayant malheureusement abimée ma clé USB où se trouvait toutes mes histoires. J'avais perdu l'envie d'ecrire. Mais aprés un été bien reposant, je me remet à l'écriture de cette fanfic. Ce chapitre avait déjà été publié, mais j'ai fait quelques correction de tournure de phrase.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et sur ses amis. J'ai pris la forme epistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Du : Avril 2015

De : Elanor Malfoy

A : Neville Londubat - Poudlard

Sujet : Faut que tu arrêtes de paniquer !

Neville,

On est tous les quatre dans le même bateau. On flippe autant que toi que nos enfants n'aient pas encore fait de magie involontaire. Mais on ne doit pas désespérer. Ils n'ont pas encore 10 ans ! Nous avons encore plus d'une année devant nous. Et même s'ils ne sont que des Crocmols, ils pourront quand même s'en sortir en se tournant vers leurs passions. Myriam pourrait devenir une joueuse d'échec professionnelle ou vendeuse de Chocolat, Scorpius vétérinaire ou gardien de Zoo, Albus journaliste ou photographe et ta petite Eglantine pourrait être musicienne….

Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans le futur, nous devons tous être fiers d'eux et les encourager dans tout ce qu'ils entreprendront. C'est cela notre rôle de parents.

Garde le moral et le sourire.

Je t'embrasse, ainsi qu'Hannah.

Elanor

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : Juin 2015

De : Neville Londubat

A : Camille Dubois - Dorset

Sujet : Elanor et ses cadeaux…

Salut Camille,

Je suis vraiment heureux que Myriam ait enfin fait de la magie involontaire. Cela doit t'enlever un poids sur le cœur. Mais je savais qu'elle serait une sorcière exceptionnelle, tout comme ses parents, ses grands-parents et le reste de la famille.

Pour Eglantine, j'ai fini par me faire une raison, si elle est comme moi, elle fera de la magie involontaire quelques semaines avant son entrée à Poudlard. En attendant, la vie doit continuer.

Depuis 2 mois, Elanor donne des cours de solfège à Eglantine, elle lui a même offret un violoncelle. Je crois que notre amie veut vraiment que ma fille devienne musicienne. Tu crois que c'est bien de la laisser faire ?

Félicitation à Olivier pour sa nouvelle fonction dans son club, entraîneur de sa propre équipe, il doit être heureux ?

Kiss

Neville

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : Août 2015

De : Camille Dubois

A : Harry Potter - Londres

Sujet : C'est une bonne nouvelle

Salut Harry,

Je suis réellement contente d'Albus se voit enfin révélé un sorcier (il ne reste plus que Scorpius et Eglantine).

De son coté, Myriam ne pense qu'au Quidditch ! Olivier est entrain d'en faire une pro. J'aurais tant voulu qu'elle se passionne un peu pour la peinture. Mais, nous ne faisons pas des enfants pour nous, mais pour eux. Je pense que je survivrai à la passion de ma fille unique. Faut juste que je me mets à la page ! ^^

Quant à Olivier, il est heureux de son nouveau poste. Malheureusement, il est moins souvent à la maison ! Mais j'aime le voir si heureux …

Devine la dernière de mon Père ? Il va prendre sa retraite d'enseignant… Je crois qu'il ne souhaite pas enseigner à tes enfants. Le peureux ! Mais en même temps vu le caractère de ton fils aîné, je comprends tout à fait….

La fille de Neville s'est plongée dans la musique à corps perdu. Je pense qu'Eglantine a peur de n'être jamais une sorcière et c'est pour cela qu'elle se passionne pour la musique. Neville commence à flipper, mais il garde le moral.

Je t'embrasse

Camille

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : Octobre 2015

De : Harry Potter

A : Elanor Malfoy – Cambridge

Sujet : Félicitation

Elanor,

Je t'envoie toutes mes félicitations pour la magie involontaire de Scorpius. Malfoy et Malfoy Senior doivent être rassuré de savoir que leur héritier est un sorcier. Comment se porte la petite Meg ? Je suis toujours autant émerveillée de la voir aussi indépendante, cela grâce à ses parents qui sont des gens merveilleux.

Neville et Hannah ont fini par accepter que leur fille ne soit peut-être jamais une sorcière. J'ai de la peine pour eux. Mais grâce à toi, ils acceptent cela sereinement. Eglantine a l'air épanouie. Camille pense qu'elle a un don et que tu l'as réveillé. La terrible Grand-Mère Londubat a inscrit Eglantine dans l'un des prestigieux conservatoires de Londres moldu pour qu'elle puisse travailler sa musique avec son violoncelle (magnifique instrument au passage).

Je t'embrasse ainsi que Scorpius et Meg, passe mes salutations à Malfoy

Harry

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : Octobre 2016

De : Eglantine Londubat

A : Neville Londubat – Poudlard

Sujet : Demande

Papa,

Tu sais combien je t'adore. Je regrette de ne pas être la sorcière que tu aurais voulu que je sois. Mais j'aime la musique et depuis un an que je suis au Royal college of Music Junior Department, je suis enfin moi grâce à mon violoncelle et ma meilleure amie. Elle se nomme Maiana Bennett, tout comme moi, elle a 10 ans. Elle joue du violon et de la corne-muse.

Si je te parle aujourd'hui de Maiana, c'est que j'aimerai l'invité pour les fêtes de noël à la maison. Oui, je sais qu'elle est moldu. Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, je voudrai que maman et toi fassiez sa connaissance. Tu verras, elle est génial. Si te plaît dit oui….. dit oui…. Dit oui….

Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur mon papa adoré.

Eglantine, ta petite fleur

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : Décembre 2016

De : Hannah Londubat

A : Neville Londubat - Poudlard

Sujet : Tout va très bien se passer

Mon cher époux,

Je suis vraiment désolé que tu sois bloqué à Poudlard pendant toutes les vacances. McGonagall a vraiment menacé de terribles représailles tous tes collègues si l'un d'eux échangeait leurs vacances avec toi ? Je le regrette car tu nous manques, mon amour.

Je sais que tu n'étais pas d'accord pour faire venir l'amie d'Eglantine à la maison, surtout une moldu qui ignore tout de notre monde. Et que devoir lui lancer des sorts d'amnésie parce que l'un de nous aurait fait une gaffe, ne serait vraiment pas une bonne idée ! Mais, j'ai tout de même accepté que l'amie d'Eglantine vienne passer les fêtes de fin d'année à la maison. Ta Grand-Mère en était enchantée. ^^

Maiana Bennett est aussi brune et petite que notre fille est blonde et grande. La petite moldu a les yeux d'un magnifique vert émeraude, un peu timide, mais bien élevé. Elle est tout a fait adorable. Elle avait dans ses bagages son violon et sa corne-muse. Depuis deux jours, la maison est remplie de musique pour la grande joie de ta Grand-Mère mélomane…

Pour l'instant tout se passe. même quand des mots de notre univers sont évoqués, ta Grand-Mère rattrape le coup. Par exemple, hier lors de la visite de Camille avec sa fille, Myriam et Eglantine ont parlé de Quidditch. La petite Maiana les a regardé attendant une explication et ta Grand-Mère lui a répondu que c'était un jeu de quilles Irlandais datant du moyen-age et que son défunt époux en était un grand champion. Si tu avais vu avec quelle facilité la petite Maiana a accepté cela.

Ta Grand-Mère semble heureuse de nous avoir chez elle pour la semaine, elle semble avoir rajeunie.

En tout cas on peut dire ce qu'on veut sur ta Grand-Mère, mais elle reste Championne pour réparer nos bêtises (cela doit te rappeler de bons souvenirs ^^).

Je t'aime de tout mon cœur

Hannah

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : Décembre 2016

De : Augusta Londubat

A : Neville Londubat - Poudlard

Sujet : Joyeux Noël !

Neville,

C'est avec une profonde joie que je t'annonce que ta fille est bien une sorcière.

Hier en fin d'après-midi, ton Grand-Oncle Algie a fait à Eglantine ce qu'il t'avait fait il y a des années (il a profité de mon absence pour passer à l'attaque). Tout comme toi, Eglantine a rebondi jusqu'au bord de la route et elle a fini dans le bonhomme de neige qu'elle avait fait la veille avec Maiana. Bien sur la petite moldu a assisté à toute la scène, alors Algie a voulu lui jeter un sort d'amnésie. Maiana, en voyant le sort venir vers elle, a fermé les yeux et a disparu pour réapparaître dehors à coté d'Eglantine. Qui l'aurait cru que la petite Maiana était une sorcière spontanée ?

Je lui ai expliqué qui nous étions et que l'année prochaine, elle irai à Poudlard avec Eglantine. Mais les filles ont semblé très déçu de devoir quitter le Royal college of Music Junior Department et de devoir arrêter la musique. Mais je les ai rassuré en leur disant qu'on trouverait une solution pour qu'elles puissent continuer la musique. Je suis sur que tu trouveras le meilleur moyen.

Maintenant, il te reste plus qu'à annoncer la nouvelle à la mère de la petite Maiana. Mais vu ce que m'a dit la petite, il te faudra du renfort car Mrs Bennett serait le genre de femme à se méfier de tous et de ne compter que sur elle même….

Je te souhaite un bon noël. Je t'embrasse.

Ta Grand-Mère

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : Janvier 2017

De : Neville Londubat

A : Harry Potter - Londres

Sujet : Les derniers nouvelles

Salut Harry,

Qui aurait cru que la petite Maiana et Eglantine feraient autant de remue ménage chez ma Grand-Mère ? Je suis toujours aussi furax contre mon Grand-Oncle Algie d'avoir mis en danger la vie de ma fille. Ma charmante épouse lui a passé un savon qui vaut bien ceux de ma Grand-Mère.

Avant de rentrer à la maison, je suis passé voir Minerva pour avoir accès à la liste des prochains éleves qui rentreront à Poudlard à la prochaine rentrée. Maiana Bennett figure dessus, ainsi qu'Eglantine, que Myriam, qu'Albus et que Scorpius…. Nous voilà rassuré !

Mais le plus dur me restait à faire : apprendre à Mrs Bennett la nature sorcière de sa fille. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il a fallut l'intervention de Minerva et de mon oncle Severus pour qu'elle finisse par comprendre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Je peux te dire que cela fut un vrai carnage ! Mais nous sommes sortis vainqueur de cette épreuve. ^^

Dans les prochaines semaines, j'emmène Mrs Bennett et Maiana sur le chemin de Traverse pour leur faire découvrir notre monde.

Quant aux cours de musique d'Eglantine et de Maiana, elles les poursuivront pendant leurs vacances, elles suivront des stages au Royal college of Music Junior Department, elles auront des places d'office, je me suis arrangé avec le directeur qui est l'un des notres. Minerva a donné son accord pour qu'elles puissent continuer la musique à Poudlard.

Encore merci de ton aide et bon courage à toi.

Neville


	2. Chapitre I : Maiana

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Je reposte ce premier chapitre avec de légères modifications. Je me remets enfin dans l'écriture... je vais essayer de finir d'écrire cette histoire et de vous poster la suite trés vite.

Merci de me lire ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre I : Maiana**

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - Dimanche 9 avril 2017**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 11 ans !

Pour l'occasion maman m'a offert ce journal. Elle espère que je vais lui confier toutes mes pensées quand je serais dans ma nouvelle école à la rentrée. Donc autant commencer aujourd'hui !

Je me nomme Maiana Bennett, je suis née le 9 avril 2006. J'ai grandi dans un quartier pauvre de Londres. C'est là que je vis avec ma mère dans un petit appartement, situé dans un vieil immeuble.

Même si nous sommes pauvre, je ne me souviens pas avoir était malheureuse. J'ai eu une enfance heureuse grâce à ma mère. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, il est mort dans un accident de voiture avant ma naissance. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est maman qui me l'a appris. Il se nommait Viggo Bennett, il était le fils de Mary MacDonald (1) et d'un dénommé R. Bennett, tous les deux décédés avant que maman et papa se rencontrent.

Quant à Maman, je ne sais rien de son passé. A part qu'elle est née aux États-Unis où elle a rencontré papa quand elle avait 16 ans. Dés le premier regard, ils sont tombés amoureux. Par amour, maman s'est enfuie avec papa pour l'Angleterre où ils se sont mariés. Je suis venue au monde 4 années plus tard.

Que dire sur moi ? Je vais à l'école du quartier et depuis bientôt deux ans, je vais l'après-midi au Royal college of Music Junior Department. J'y apprend à jouer du violon et de la cornemuse. C'est là que j'ai rencontré ma meilleure amie, Eglantine Londubat. Au noël dernier, je suis allée dans sa famille, c'est là que j'ai découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, comme tout le reste de sa famille…. Et que j'en étais une aussi. Maman a flippé grave quand le père d'Eglantine lui a révélé toute la vérité. Il a fallut que la Directrice de ma nouvelle école et l'un des professeurs la rencontre pour qu'elle comprenne qu'ils ne se payaient pas sa tête.

Ce qui est génial, c'est qu'Eglantine et moi allons pouvoir continuer la musique à Poudlard, la Directrice, le Professeur McGonagal nous a donné son accord pour nous laisser une salle pour répéter.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - Mardi 3 Juillet 2017**

Hier, le père d'Eglantine est venu nous chercher au Royal college. Il m'a donné une enveloppe de Poudlard.

Sur l'enveloppe était noté à l'encre violette :

 _Maiana S. Bennett_

 _Appartement 19_

 _9 John Street_

 _Londres_

Elle contenait ma lettre d'admission, ainsi que la liste des fournitures. Puis, Mr Londubat m'a expliqué qu'il me conduirait avec maman sur le chemin de Traverse le 20 juillet pour que j'aille acheter mes fournitures. Eglantine aurait souhaité venir. Mais son père lui a rappelé qu'elle serait chez son grand-père maternel.

Maman a demandé sa journée à son patron, il parait qu'il n'était pas content. Mais, maman n'a pas lâché le morceau. Je crois qu'au fond Maman est curieuse de découvrir « l'autre monde », comme elle l'appelle. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison. J'ai ouvert l'enveloppe, j'ai d'abord lu la lettre à maman.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Chére Miss Bennett,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Bennett, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Directeur adjoint »(2)_

xxxxxxxxxx

Puis la liste des fournitures :

 _Uniforme :_

 _3 robes de travail (noires), modèle normal_

 _Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Livres_

 _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1)_ _de Miranda Fauconnette_

 _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ _de Phyllida Augirolle_ _(utilisé chaque année)_

 _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ _de Newt Scamander_ _(utilisé chaque année)_

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ _de Quentin Jentremble_

 _Histoire de la magie_ _de Bathilda Tourdesac_

 _Magie théorique_ _d' Adalbert Lasornette_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_ _d'Emeric G. Changé_

 _Potions magiques_ _d'Arsenius Beaulitron_

 _Fournitures_

 _1 baguette magique_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope_

 _1 balance en cuivre_

 _Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou ou un chat ou un crapaud._

 _Les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir leurs propres balais. »(3)_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - Jeudi 20 juillet**

C'est enfin le grand jour, j'ai hâte de découvrir le monde des sorciers. Le père d'Eglantine doit passer me prendre avec maman au Royal college après mes cours. Ce matin, quand je suis partie à mes cours, maman était très angoissée. Elle doit avoir peur de voir où je vais vivre pendant 7 années.

…

Après les cours, j'ai rejoint maman devant le Royal college où Mr Londubat nous attendait déjà. Puis, nous avons pris le métro et nous sommes arrivées dans Charing Cross Road, une rue commerçante. Mr Londubat s'est arrêté devant une auberge à l'aspect très miteux, coincée entre un marchand de disques et une grande librairie. Personnellement, j'avais plus envie d'aller au magasin de disques que d'aller dans l'auberge.

\- Le chaudron Baveur est tenu par mon épouse qui a hâte de faire votre connaissance, Mrs Bennett.

\- Heu !

Ma mère est un cas désespéré dés que quelqu'un s'intéresse un peu trop à nous, elle bloque.

\- Le chaudron Baveur sert de pont entre le monde des sorciers et celui des Moldus. Expliqua Mr Londubat.

Maman m'a pris la main comme pour se rassurer et nous avons suivit Mr Londubat à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Là, nous avons découvert un tout autre monde. Des gens bizarres étaient entrain de boire ou de discuter. Mrs Londubat qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir, est venue nous dire bonjour.

\- Maiana, je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir. Mrs Bennett, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

\- Moi de même. Maiana m'a beaucoup parlé de son séjour chez vous. Lui répondit Maman.

\- Eglantine était folle de joie que Maiana passe les fêtes avec nous. Votre fille sera toujours la bienvenue chez nous.

\- Nous devons y aller, nous avons une tonne de chose à faire. La coupa son époux.

\- Amusez-vous bien.

Les parents d'Eglantine se sont regardés avec tendresse. Puis, Mr Londubat nous a entraînés à l'arrière de l'auberge. Dans la cour, on s'est retrouvé devant un mur en brique. Mr Londubat s'est mis à taper sur les briques avec sa baguette magique.

\- Tu devras bien retenir la formule Maiana. En partant de la brique du centre sous la poubelle : "Trois au-dessus... deux à côté..."

Et là devant nos yeux, le portail s'est ouvert sur le « chemin de Traverse ». Une longue rue pavée où on peut trouver un étrange assortiment de magasins et de restaurants. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir plus de deux yeux pour pouvoir tout voir. Le professeur Londubat nous a entraînés très vite vers un bâtiment blanc.

\- Nous allons d'abord passer à la banque des sorciers pour échanger votre argent moldu.

Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, est un grand bâtiment blanc, dominant tous les autres bâtiments. Mr Londubat m'a expliqué que c'était l'un des lieux le mieux gardé d'Angleterre avec Poudlard. La banque est gardée par des gobelins, des créatures hideuses. Il parait que ce sont des créatures très colériques.

La salle principale est faite de marbre. Il y a des portes partout, des gobelins y entrent et y sortent accompagner par des sorciers. Au dessus de la porte d'entrée, on peut lire :

« _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir_  
 _Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,_  
 _Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,_  
 _De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer._  
 _Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,_  
 _D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,_  
 _Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,_  
 _Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse_. »

J'ai trouvé ce message très claire, « tu voles, tu meurs ».

On s'est rendu devant l'un des guichets, le gobelin a levé les yeux vers nous et son regard s'est arrêté sur mon médaillon. J'ai posé la main dessus pour le cacher. Le Gobelin a continué de me fixer tout en s'adressant à Mr Londubat et à maman.

Maman a échangé notre argent (18 gallions, 5 mornilles et 16 noisses) pour acheter mes fournitures. Puis, nous sommes allés faire les boutiques.

Mr Londubat nous a d'abord emmenés dans une boutique pour acheter ma baguette magique. Dans la vitrine, il n'y avait qu'une seule baguette de posé sur un cousin très élimé, cela a fait rire maman. Puis, nous sommes entrés. Les murs était couverts du sol au plafond de centaines de petites boîtes. Le magasin n'était meublé que d'une chaise de bois mince. Un homme nous a accueillis : Mr Simons, il fut l'apprenti de Mr Ollivander, le propriétaire du magasin.

\- Bonjour, bienvenus chez Ollivander. De quelle main tenez-vous votre baguette.

\- La droite.

Puis, il m'a pris les mesures de mon bras dans tous les sens. Il a fini par me tendre une première baguette.

\- En bois de frêne, crin de licorne, 20,1 centimètres.

Immédiatement, les boites à coté de moi volèrent en tout sens. J'ai reposé aussitôt la baguette.

\- Bien, je crois que celle-ci ne convient pas du tout. Répliqua Mr Simons.

Au bout de la 23ème baguette, j'en avais un peu assez. J'étais prête à prendre la première et à quitter cette boutique. Au bout d'un moment, Mr Simons est parti dans la réserve et il est revenu avec un très vieux monsieur.

\- Mr Ollivander, cette jeune cliente est déjà à sa 23ème baguette et aucune ne convient. C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'aider ?

Mr Ollivander m'a regardé de très longue seconde. Puis, il est parti dans la réserve, on entendait des choses bouger et le vieil homme jurer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il a fini par revenir dans la boutique, il avait dans les mains une boite toute abîmée. Il l'a ouverte avec beaucoup de précaution comme si elle contenait un trésor inestimable. Puis, il en a sorti une baguette qu'il m'a tendue.

\- Bois de chêne blanc avec une plume de Phénix, elle fait 29,9 centimètres.

Dés que j'ai eu la baguette dans la main, elle s'est illuminée, des étincelles dorées et argentées en sont sorties. Le père d'Eglantine m'a applaudit. Maman a levé les yeux au ciel. Je lui ai montré la baguette, elle l'a trouvé très jolie. Puis, elle s'est levé pour aller payer. Mr Ollivander m'a prit à part et il m'a raconté l'histoire de ma baguette.

\- Il y a des années de cela, elle a choisie une sorcière, je pensais qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Mais il s'est avéré que ce n'était pas le cas. La sorcière a été tuée. Sa famille est venue me rendre sa baguette, alors qu'ils auraient pu la garder. Je l'ai gardé précieusement dans ma réserve en attendant qu'elle choisie un nouveau propriétaire. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Il y a 20 ans, lors de la guerre des ténèbres, j'ai été enlevé et ma boutique a été saccagée. On m'a volé toutes mes baguettes, sauf votre baguette. Elle avait été oubliée dans un coin de ma réserve. Je l'ai retrouvé après la guerre, coincé entre deux étagères. Elle était la seule chose qui me restait de l'ancien temps. Mais je dois vous avouer que je suis très content qu'elle ait enfin trouvé sa sorcière.

\- Vous allez être triste.

\- Non car j'ai la conviction que vous êtes appeler à faire de grande chose avec elle. Sachez jeune fille que c'est la baguette qui choisi son propriétaire et non le contraire. Il est temps d'y aller, votre maman vous attend.

\- Merci monsieur.

J'ai salué une dernière fois le vieux monsieur. Puis on est sorti dans la rue. Mr Londubat nous a conduit dans une boutique de robes d'occasion. Là, Maman m'a acheté mon uniforme (en 3 exemplaires). A la papeterie, nous avons pris de l'encre, des parchemins, des feuilles de papier et des plumes.

A la librairie de Fleury et Bott, j'ai flâné entre les rayons pendant que Maman et Mr Londubat achetaient mes livres. Je suis resté un petit moment dans le rayonnage musique. Ensuite, on a été dans une autre boutique pour acheter un chaudron de seconde main en étain. Et pour finir le reste de mon matériel.

A la fin, nous nous sommes arrêtées devant la ménagerie. Voyant mon envie, Maman a accepté de m'offrir un animal. J'ai mis du temps à me décider. Mais, j'ai arrêté mon choix sur un chat tout misérable de couleur noir. Il me faisait penser un peu à moi. La vendeuse m'a demandé si c'était vraiment celui-ci que je voulais. Plus que oui, j'avais l'impression que ce chat avait besoin d'un peu d'affection. La vendeuse nous a fait un prix. Maman n'a fait aucun commentaire, mais je sais qu'elle n'approuvait pas mon choix.

Nous sommes rentrées fatiguées, mais heureuses de mes achats. Mon chat que j'ai nommé Ratatouille est entrain de dormir sur mon lit. Il semble vraiment au bout du rouleau. Je vais tellement le câliner qu'il va reprendre du poil de la bête.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - Mardi 15 août** – Au Royal College

Eglantine est enfin de retour à l'Académie. Elle m'a trop manqué. Elle vient de me raconter ses vacances. Cela a l'air vraiment génial de passer ses vacances à la mer. Moi, je n'ai jamais vu la mer en vrai… j'aimerai bien y aller rien qu'une fois.

Dans deux semaines, nous allons faire notre rentrée à Poudlard, j'ai hâte d'y être…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - Jeudi 24 aout –** A la maison

Dans une semaine c'est le grand jour, je vais faire mon entrée à Poudlard. Mais, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je n'y connais rien à la magie. Quant au monde des sorciers, je ne le connais qu'à travers les récits de mon amie.

Bon, je viens de finir ma valise. J'ai mis mes uniformes pour Poudlard, mes vêtements de tous les jours. J'ai calé au fond la photo de mariage de mes parents, ainsi que de l'argent sorciers dans un porte monnaie que maman m'a donné.

J'ai un peu le cafard, Maman est entrain de finir de réparer mon manteau et plusieurs paires de chaussettes. Elle ne dit rien, mais je crois qu'elle est triste de se retrouver toute seule. Bon, je vais aller me coucher. Ratatouille est déjà à sa place dans mon lit. Il commence à aller mieux. Il ressemble plus à un chat qu'à un rat. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Du : Aout 2017

De : Camille Dubois

A : Elanor Malfoy - Cambridge

Sujet : La rentrée

 _Elanor,_

 _J'espère que toi et ta petite famille, vous vous portez bien ?_

 _Chez nous, nous sommes en pleine préparation de la rentrée de Myriam. Olivier est entrain de lui donner des conseils pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, mais je crois qu'il a oublié que les premières années ne peuvent pas postuler. ^^_

 _J'ai eu des nouvelles de mon père. Il est bien content d'avoir libéré son poste à Poudlard et laisser à d'autres les soucis de la nouvelle génération Potter. Il me semble bien satisfait de son poste de maître de potion dans une entreprise privé._

 _Je me demande ce qui l'embêterait le plus : que sa petite fille aille à Gryffondor ou alors que le fils cadet d'Harry aille à Serpentard ? J'aimerai bien que cela soit la deuxième proposition, juste pour emmerder mon père. ^^_

 _Cela serait une bonne vengeance ! lol !_

 _On se voit en fin de semaine sur le quai 9 ¾._

 _Je t'embrasse ainsi que Draco et les enfants_

 _Camille (4)_

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**  
_

(1) Mary Macdonald est un personnage de J.K. Rowling. Elle apparaît dans le tome 7 d'Harry Potter, chapitre 33 : le récit du prince. J'ai fait apparaître ce personnage dans ma première fanfic « les épreuves de la vie » (nouvelle version).

(2) Lettre que reçoit Harry Potter de Poudlard dans le tome 1. J'ai juste changé les noms.

(3) Liste des fournitures que reçoit Harry dans le tome 1. (4) lettre tirée de la fin de ma fanfic « Draco, Elanor et Compagnie »

(4) lettre tirée de la fin de ma fanfic « Draco, Elanor et Compagnie »


	3. Chapitre II : Rentrée à Poudlard

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter** : Aprés 6 mois d'absence, je me suis enfin remise à l'écriture de cette fanfic. Et voici le second chapitre. La moitié de l'histoire est déjà ecrite, mais j'ai quelques motifications à faire. Pour la seconde partie, les idées sont mises sur papier, mais il me reste tout à rédiger. Je vais essayer de vous poster un chapitre par mois...

 **Note de l'auteur** :

L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume.

Cette histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 7 d'Harry Potter

J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre II : Rentrée à Poudlard**

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **Vendredi 1** **er** **septembre 2017** – Dans le train

A la gare de King's Cross, Maman et moi avons retrouvé Eglantine et ses parents. Mr Londubat a pris ma malle et mes instruments de musiques qu'il a mis sur un chariot avec ceux d'Eglantine. Puis, ils nous ont conduit prés d'un pilier. Mr Londubat nous a fait un clin d'œil et il s'est mis à courir en poussant le chariot vers le pilier, j'ai fermé les yeux pour ne pas le voir s'écraser contre celui-ci. Au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant rien, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il n'y avait plus personne. J'ai compris que c'était un passage secret. La mère d'Eglantine s'est tournée vers maman.

\- C'est à nous Mrs Bennett. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très bien se passer.

Eglantine a pris la main de maman et Mrs Londubat a pris la mienne et on s'est dirigé vers le pilier. J'ai fermé les yeux au moment de passer à travers celui-ci. Mais on est passé de l'autre coté sans encombre. Devant moi se trouvait une locomotive de couleur rouge. Je l'ai regardé émerveillé.

\- C'est magnifique !

\- Viens mon père nous attends avec nos mères. Me souffla Eglantine.

On a rejoint nos parents en riant et on s'est dirigé vers la fin du train, nous sommes passées devant une famille de trois enfants, la plus jeune pleurait de ne pas pouvoir entrer à Poudlard cette année. Les parents d'Eglantine les ont salué en passant, mais ils continuèrent d'avancer avec nous.

\- Nous allons rejoindre la cousine de mon mari et son époux. Leur fille, Myriam, entre aussi en première année. Nous expliqua Mrs Londubat

Arrivée devant le dernier wagon, nous avons retrouvé Myriam et ses parents. Mr Dubois et Mr Londubat ont monté nos bagages et nos instruments dans le train. Pendant ce temps là, maman me fit une tonne de recommandations. Puis elle m'a serré très fort dans ses bras.

\- Tout ira bien ma chérie.

\- Maman, je le sais.

\- C'est bientôt l'heure. Tu me promets d'être sage ?

\- Je le suis toujours !... Maman, je t'aime très fort.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime très fort.

Puis, j'ai pris mon sac de cours et le panier de Ratatouille, j'ai embrassé une dernière fois maman et je suis montée dans le train, suivie par Églantine et Myriam. On a fait un dernier geste à nos parents par la fenêtre et on est entrée dans le compartiment. J'ai posé mon sac de cours sur le siège et j'ai ouvert le panier pour que Ratatouille puisse sortir pendant le voyage. Le train a quitté la gare.

Au cours de l'après-midi, nous avons été rejoint par deux garçons, des connaissances de mes amies. Églantine fit les présentation.

\- Maiana, voici Albus et Scorpius. Les garçons, je vous présente ma meilleure amie Maiana Bennett.

J'avais aperçu le premier sur le quai avec sa famille. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille et il n'était pas très grand. Le second était plus grand que nous, blond aux yeux bleus.

\- Salut Maiana. Me salua le dénommé Albus.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent en face de nous. Albus a regardé ce qui se trouvait dans mon panier. J'espérais qu'il ne se moquerait pas de ma boule de poil.

\- Il s'appelle comment ? Me demanda-t-il.

\- Ratatouille. Quand je l'ai acheté sur le chemin de Traverse, il ressemblait plus à un gros rat qu'à un chat. C'est pour cela que je lui ai donné ce nom. Lui expliquai-je.

\- J'aime bien... Tu viens d'une famille de Moldu ?

\- Oui. Je ne connais rien à la magie, ni à votre monde.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas la seule dans ce cas. Et puis, tu peux compter sur nous pour te guider. Me rassura Myriam.

\- C'est très gentille à toi.

\- Tu espères être dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? Me demanda Scorpius.

\- Hein ?

\- Pitié ! Scorpius ne l'attaque pas avec cela. Maiana vient de vous dire qu'elle ne connaît rien à notre monde et toi tu lui poses la seule question qui tue… le gronda Eglantine.

\- Désolé !

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de maisons ? Demandai-je à mes amis.

\- Alors à Poudlard, il y a quatre maisons. Si tu es courageux et hardis, tu iras à Gryffondor. Si tu es rusé et malin, tu iras à Serpentard. Si tu es juste et loyal, Poufsouffle sera ta maison. Si tu es sage et réfléchit, Serdaigle sera ta maison. Me répondit Albus.

\- Ce n'est pas compliqué du tout. Et comment, ils font pour nous répartir ?

\- Par le choixpeau magique. C'est un objet magique. C'est lui qui décide où vont les élèves depuis des siècles. Murmura Eglantine.

\- Et vous espérez aller dans quelle maison ?

\- Gryffondor ou Serdaigle comme mes parents. Me répondit Eglantine.

\- Moi, j'ai pas de maison favoris. Me lança Myriam.

\- Toutes, sauf Gryffondor pour ne pas être avec mon frère aîné. Grogna Albus

\- Peut être à Serpentard comme mon père et mes grand-parents. Ria Scorpius.

\- On verra bien ce que le choixpeau va décider pour moi. Tel fut ma réponse.

Ensuite, mes nouveaux amis m'ont parlé de leurs familles. Le père d'Albus est le chef des aurors (une élite de policiers), celui de Scorpius est avocat, celui de Myriam est entraîneur d'une équipe de sport. Quant à la mère d'Albus, elle est journaliste sportive pour la « gazette du sorcier » et le « quotidien des sorciers », celle de Scorpius est chanteuse d'Opéra, celle de Myriam est une célèbre artiste peintre. Albus a un grand frère, James qui est à Gryffondor et une petite sœur Lily qui entrera à Poudlard dans 2 ans. Scorpius a une petite sœur du même âge que Lily.

...

Dans l'après-midi, une dame est passée avec un chariot de friandises. Moi, je n'ai rien pris, mais Albus m'a offert un mélange de friandises sorcier : des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des ballongommes du bullard, des patacitrouilles, des fondants du chaudron, des baguettes magiques au réglisse et une chocogrenouille.

Je l'ai remercié en lui donnant une part du gâteau au chocolat de maman, qu'il a trouvé très bon. Dans la chocogrenouille, j'ai trouvé une carte : Carte n°100 – Harry Potter.

Albus m'a appris que c'était celle de son père. J'ai regardé le personnage, c'était l'un des messieurs que j'avais croisé sur le quai. Il me fit un salut de la main. Puis, j'ai retourné la carte et j'ai lu ce qui était écrit au dos : « _Surnommé le Survivant », Harry Potter s'est distingué dès l'âge de un an en résistant au sort mortel que lui avait lancé le redoutable Lord Voldemort. Agé de 17 ans, il élimina définitivement Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en combat singulier au cours de l'affrontement connu sous le nom de Bataille de Poudlard. Son activité préférée est le Quidditch, qu'il pratique au poste d'Attrapeur_." (1)

\- Tu as de la chance, c'est une carte très rare. Soupira Eglantine

J'ai voulu la donner à mon amie, mais elle l'a refusé.

\- Non, elle est à toi.

\- Tu vas pouvoir commencer ta propre collection. M'a dit Albus.

 **-** Car on peut les collectionner ?

\- Bien sur ! Mon père aussi à sa propre carte. A répliqué Myriam.

 **-** Si tu veux, on pourra en échanger avec toi quand tu en auras en double. Proposa Scorpius.

J'ai remercié mes nouveaux amis.

C'est drôle, mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai les yeux de la même couleur qu'Albus. Nous arrivons bientôt à Poudlard. Nous sommes entrain de mettre notre uniforme. J'ai hâte de voir mon nouveau foyer….

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Plus tard** – A poudlard

J'adore Poudlard !

Une fois arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-lard, les premières années ont été séparés des autres étudiants par un géant à barbe. Il nous a conduit à des barques. Je suis montée avec Eglantine, Albus et Myriam. Pendant, la traversée du lac, j'en ai profité pour m'en mettre plein les yeux. Les barques avançaient toutes seules (ou plutôt grâce à la magie). Puis, nous avons aperçu Poudlard dans toute sa splendeur, toutes les fenêtres semblaient illuminées, comme pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Puis, nous sommes entrés dans un souterrain.

Une fois arrivée sur la rive, le géant, Hagrid nous a conduit à l'intérieur du château. Nous avons été accueilli par un professeur de petite taille, le professeur Filius Flitwick, qui nous a fait un discours de bienvenue.

\- Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes Maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre Maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

Les Maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque Maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre Maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre Maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la Maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa Maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

Puis, nous l'avons suivi à l'intérieur de la grande salle. Il y avait 4 grandes tables où tous les autres élèves nous regardaient passer. Eglantine, Albus et Myriam en saluèrent plusieurs (des membres de leur famille ou des connaissances). Au bout de chaque table, il y avait une dizaine de places de libre. On a fini par s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs, une douzaine à nous regarder avec de grands sourires. Parmi eux se trouvait le père d'Eglantine qui me fit un petit signe de la main. Je me suis tournée vers ma meilleure amie qui me fit une grimace.

Puis, mon regard s'est posé sur le vieux chapeau posé sur un vieux tabouret. Soudain, celui-ci s'est animé et se mit à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_ _  
_ _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_ _  
_ _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_ _  
_ _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._ _  
_ _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_ _  
_ _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_ _  
_ _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide_ _  
_ _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._ _  
_ _Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête_ _  
_ _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_ _  
_ _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_ _  
_ _Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à_ _Gryffondor_ _  
_ _Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts_ _  
_ _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._ _  
_ _Si à_ _Poufsouffle_ _vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_ _  
_ _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_ _  
_ _Et leur patience est proverbiale._ _  
_ _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_ _  
_ _Serdaigle_ _vous accueillera peut-être_ _  
_ _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_ _  
_ _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._ _  
_ _Vous finirez à_ _Serpentard_ _  
_ _Si vous êtes plutôt malin_ _  
_ _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_ _  
_ _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_ (2)

Puis, le choixpeau est redevenu inerte. Ensuite, le professeur Flitwick est monté sur un petit escabeau et il a déroulé un parchemin et il a appelé le premier élève.

\- Adams Ben.

Un garçon aux cheveux châtains s'est avancé vers lui. Il s'est assit sur le tabouret, le professeur lui a posé le choixpeau sur la tête.

\- Serpentard ! Hurla le choixpeau.

Le garçon s'est levé et s'est avancé timidement vers l'une des quatre tables où les élèves applaudissaient.

 **-** Bennett Maiana.

Je me suis avancée à mon tour et j'ai mis le choixpeau sur ma tête, dans le noir j'ai entendu une voix à mon oreille. Surprise, j'ai sursauté.

\- Mmm, je sens que cela va être difficile de te trouver une maison. Ha ! Je voie que tu aimes apprendre. Plus de doute… POUFSOUFFLE.

J'ai enlevé le choixpeau, je suis allée à la table des Poufsouffle et m'assis à l'une des places libres en bout de table. Mes camarades me félicitèrent. Puis, les autres furent répartir dans leurs maisons. Pendant ce temps là, j'ai détaillé la grande salle. Elle avait un plafond remplit d'étoiles et des bougies flottaient dans les airs.

Dubois Myriam (Poufsouffle)

Finnigan Oréna (Gryffondor)

Jordan Lola (Gryffondor)

Londubat Eglantine (Poufsouffle)

Malfoy Scorpius (Serpentard)

Macmillan Stanley (Serdaigle)

\- Potter Albus. Appela le professeur Flitwick.

Albus a prit le choixpeau. Là, il s'est passé de longues minutes avant que le choixpeau donne la maison. Tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur lui.

\- SERPENTARD ! Fini par répondre le choixpeau.

Albus a retiré le choixpeau et il s'est dirigé avec un grand sourire vers la table des Serpentards. Eglantine a échangé un regard avec moi. Pendant ce temps là, la répartition a repris.

Venisia Joshua (Serdaigle)

Tullian Letty (Serdaigle)

Weasley Louis (Serdaigle)

Weasley Rose (Gryffondor)

Zabini Théodore (Serpentard)

Avec Eglantine et Myriam, on parla de tout et de rien. A un moment, j'ai tourné la tête vers la table des Serpentard, Albus et Scorpius étaient en grande conversation avec le dénommé Ben. Ils semblaient bien s'entendre. A la fin du repas, l'une des femmes à la table des professeurs se leva. Eglantine m'apprit que c'était la directrice de Poudlard, le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall. (3)

\- Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Je vous rappelle les principales règles de ce début d'année. La foret Interdite est interdite à tous les élèves. Notre concierge, Mr Brooms (4) me demande de vous redire que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs entre les cours et que demain sera affiché à la porte de son bureau la liste des objets interdits à Poudlard. Quant à la sélection des joueurs de Quidditch, elle se fera au cours de la 2ème semaine de la rentrée. Pour ceux qui souhaitent faire partir de l'équipe de leur maison vous devrez prendre contact avec Mrs Bibine. Maintenant, nous allons finir ce banquet par un rituel qu'avait instauré l'un des précédents directeurs, le Professeur Dumbledore. Nous allons chanter l'hymne de Poudlard, sur votre air préféré.

 **L'hymne de Poudlard** (5)

Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard,  
Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,  
Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve  
Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,  
On veut avoir la tête bien pleine  
Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine  
Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne,  
Qui mijote dans nos crânes,  
Oblige-nous à tout étudier,  
Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié,  
Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse  
Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

J'ai trouvé ce passage de la soirée très drôle, personne ne chantaient au même rythme. Puis, la soirée s'est finie. Nous avons suivi nos préfets vers notre maison. Quand je suis passée devant eux, j'ai souhaité une bonne nuit à Albus et à Scorpius. Ils m'ont fait un signe de la main avant de partir de leur coté.

Pour aller dans notre maison, nous sommes descendus par un escalier qui part du hall d'entrée, non loin des cuisines. On accède à la maison des Poufsouffle à travers une peinture, une nature morte. On est entré directement dans la salle commune. C'est un endroit confortable et accueillant, il y a beaucoup de tentures jaunes, des gros fauteuils, de petits tunnels souterrains pour accéder aux dortoirs, qui ont tous des portes parfaitement circulaires, comme des couvercles de tonneaux. (6)

Le préfet a montré la chambre des premières années aux garçons et ensuite celle des filles. Notre chambre est composée de 5 lits aux couleurs jaunes et noir. Nos bagages nous attendaient à coté de nos lits. J'ai sorti Ratatouille et je l'ai installé sur le lit. Myriam a voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais mon Ratatouille a prit la fuite pour aller se coucher au pied de mon lit. Tout le monde est couché, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Je me demande si Maman va bien…

* * *

 **Notes d'Auteur :**

(1) Carte Chocogrenouille d'Harry Potter dans la fanfic d'Alixe « les bâtisseurs ». (Que j'ai emprunté avec l'autorisation d'Alixe)

(2) Chanson du choixpeau magique dans le tome 1 d'Harry Potter.

(3) Je sais que normalement le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall ne serait plus la directrice de Poudlard à cette époque. Mais, j'ai décidé de la laisser à son poste pour les 7 années d'études de Maiana.

(4) Brooms veut dire balais en anglais.

(5) L'hymne de Poudlard, les paroles se trouvent dans le tome 1 d'Harry Potter.

(6) Description de la maison de Poufsouffle donné par J.K Rowling lors d'un interview.


	4. Chapitre III : 1ère Année

**Blabla d'Elora :** en juin 2016, ayant abimée par accident ma clé USB où se trouvait toutes mes histoires. J'avais perdu l'envie d'ecrire. Mais aprés l'été, je me suis remise à l'écriture de cette fanfic (dans mon malheur j'avais gardé les brouillons). Je m'excuse donc pour le retard de la publication !

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, ni la pièce de théatre.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et ses amis. J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre III : 1** **er** **année**

 **Journal de Maiana - 2 septembre 2017** – Grande salle

Voilà c'est partie pour ma première année de cours à Poudlard. Ce matin, notre directeur de maison, le professeur Finch-Fletchley, nous a distribué nos emplois du temps. Celui d'Eglantine et le mien ont en plus tous les soirs nos répétitions. Le professeur McGonagall nous a fait aménager une ancienne salle dans la tour nord pour y installer nos instruments. J'ai hate de pouvoir me remettre à jouer !

Voici le nom de mes professeurs par matière :

Botanique : Londubat Neville (directeur de la maison de Gryffondor)

Histoire de la magie : Binns Cuthert

Métamorphose : Finch-Fletchley Justin (directeur de la maison des Poufsouffle)

Art des Potions : Horace Slughorn (directeur de la maison des Serpentard)

Sortilège : Flitwick Filius (directeur adjoint et directeur de la maison des Serdaigle)

Astronomie : Sinistra Aurora

Défence contre les forces du mal : Wilson Trevor

Vol sur Balais : Bibine Rolanda

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Midi** – Grande Salle

Ce matin, j'ai eu mon premier cours d'histoire de la magie avec le professeur Cuthbert Binns, un cours vraiment très ennuyeux. Pourtant, j'adore l'histoire, mais là, j'avais vraiment envie de dormir. C'est vraiment étrange d'avoir un professeur fantôme…

Juste avant, nous avions cours de sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick est trop marrant. Il est obligé de monter sur une pile de livres pour nous voir. ^^

Cet après-midi, j'ai un cours de Botanique avec le père d'Eglantine. Mon amie n'est pas très contente. Mais, elle doit faire avec ! Puis, Eglantine et moi fileront pour la Tour Nord où nous allons pouvoir nous remettre à nos gammes.

...

Tout à l'heure en cours de Botanique, Albus et Scopius m'ont présenté leur nouvel ami : Ben Adams. Il a l'air sympas.

Après notre cours, Eglantine et moi sommes allées prendre possession de notre salle de musique. Là, nous avons eu la surprise d'y trouver un professeur de musique rien que pour nous. Ce professeur n'est autre que la mère de Scorpius. Elle est rousse, les yeux gris, elle a l'air très gentille. Elle viendra une fois par semaine pour voir nos progrès. Pour notre premier cours, elle nous a écouté jouer de nos différents instruments.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **3 septembre** – Grande Salle

Ce matin, nous avons eu notre premier cours de métamorphose. Nous avons commencé par essayer de transformer une allumette en une aiguille. Je ne voudrais pas me vanter, mais j'ai été la seule a réussir du premier coup (contente). ^^

Le professeur Finch-Flectchey a donné 5 points à notre maison pour ma réussite. J'ai envoyé mon premier hibou à Maman pour lui parler de mes cours et de mes amis. Albus m'a prêté son hibou, Hubert, pour mon envoie. Il est vraiment gentil (Albus, pas le hibou ^^).

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 4 septembre_

 _De : Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett – Poudlard_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe très bien pour toi dans ton école de magie. Ici, tout va bien. Même si j'ai beaucoup de travail._

 _J'ai été heureuse de recevoir ton hibou (c'est bien ainsi qu'on dit ?). Tu m'as l'air d'adorer tes cours et tes nouveaux amis._

 _Je te félicite pour tes bons points en métamorphose. Je savais que tu étais une élève très brillante. Je serais toujours fière de toi Maiana. Tu me manques beaucoup._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout au monde._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **8 septembre** – Cabane d'Hagrid

Albus m'a demandé de l'accompagner chez Hagrid avec Rose Weasley, sa cousine. Nous sommes entrain de prendre le thé, les gâteaux sont légèrement très durs. Mais Hagrid est gentil, il a promis de me montrer les animaux qui vivent à la lisière de la foret interdite.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 12 septembre** – Maison de Poufsouffle

Nous avons bien entamé notre seconde semaine de cours. J'aime ma vie à Poudlard. Je me sens enfin chez moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai de vrais amis.

Tout à l'heure nous avons notre premier cours de vol. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Myriam et Eglantine ont beau essayer de me rassurer, j'ai peur d'avoir le vertige. Il vaut mieux que je n'y pense pas.

Pas encore de nouvelles de la maison. Maman doit se tuer à la tache !

Bon, je dois y aller, c'est l'heure de mon premier cours de vol…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 13 septembre** \- Grande salle

Trop bien ! J'adore voler sur un balais ! ^^

Je me suis assez bien débrouillée, ainsi que les filles. Albus et Scorpius ont frimé ! Les méchants !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 20 octobre** \- Bibliothèque

Aujourd'hui, je fais des recherches pour mon devoir de défense contre les forces du mal….

Tient, je viens de tomber sur une encyclopédie des plantes du monde magique. Très interressant, surtout les illustrations qui bougent !

Bon, je vais peut être remettre la tête dans mon devoir. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 31 octobre** – Maison Poufsouffle

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween ! Dans le monde des sorciers, c'est une grande fête.

La grande salle est décorée : des nuées de chauves-souris se promènent dans le château, il y a des citrouilles aussi grosse que des abris de jardin, mais aussi des citrouilles évidées avec des chandelles. Nous avons eu au repas de la tarte de citrouille (c'est trop bon) et du jus de citrouille.

Puis, nous sommes revenus dans notre maison où je passe un très bon moment en compagnie de Myriam et d'Eglantine. On s'amuse à jouer au pendu (version sorcier, c'est à mourir de rire)…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **12 novembre** – Terrain de Quidditch

Premier match de la saison à Poudlard. C'est mon premier match et je vais voir s'affronter l'équipe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Il parait que tous les ans ce match finit toujours bizarrement. Rose me demande ce que je fais avec les couleurs de Serpentard.

 **-** C'est pour encourager la maison des garçons.

 **-** Elle a aussi celle de Gryffondor. A rajouté Myriam.

\- C'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé pour ne vexer personne. A fini Eglantine.

A côté de moi, Albus râle car cette année James, son frére, fait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Pendant qu'on parle, le match a commencé. Serpentard mène de 20 points.

Les garçons encouragent leur équipe en nous cassant légérement les ….

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message de Myriam**

Pour info, Maiana tu viens juste de te prendre un cognard dans la tête. J'ai eu le temps de planquer ton journal. Fred Weasley est complètement paniqué (c'est lui qui l'a envoyé sur toi, mais ce n'était pas toi qui été visé, tu t'es simplement trouvé au mauvais endroit). Tu as une belle bosse sur le crâne…

Dans le bazar, c'est Serpentard qui a remporté le vif d'or. Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dis que ces matchs finissaient toujours bizarrement. Vivement l'année prochaine pour que je puisse intégere l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **14 novembre** \- infirmerie

On peut dire qu'ils m'ont pas loupé. Cela va faire deux jours que je suis couchée à l'infirmerie, j'ai une bosse qui fait la taille d'un vif d'or. Et j'ai un mal de tête pas possible. Les visites n'arrêtent pas, entre mes amis et l'équipe de Serpentard et Gryffondor au complet, je n'ai même pas le temps de me reposer. Sans parler que cela fait deux jours que je n'ai pas pu répéter.

A l'instant, Myriam et Eglantine m'ont emmené Ratatouille, mon chat ne semblait pas très en forme. J'ai réussis à le garder avec moi à l'infirmerie. Sa présence me rassure car Mrs Pomfresh peut être terrifiante parfois.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **25 novembre** – salle de classe

Comme je ne suis pas encore remise du cognard de la dernière fois, j'ai choisis de rester à l'intérieur pendant que tout le monde est parti voir le match Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle. J'en profite pour travailler les cours que j'ai en retard. C'est pas mon année !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message d'Eglantine**

Flute, on vient de se prendre une pâté par les Serdaigle. On a vraiment une équipe de M***. C'est pathétique !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 5 décembre** – cours d'histoire de la magie

Ce cours est d'un ennui mortel….

_ C _ _ P I _ _

\- Bennett, tu es pendu ^^ (Myriam)

\- C'est quoi le mot (Maiana)

\- Devine ? (Eglantine)

\- Je donne ma langue à Ratatouille (Maiana)

\- Scorpius ^^ (Eglantine)

\- Vous avez fini avec cette histoire, je vous ai dis que nous étions qu'amis ! (Maiana)

\- C'est ce qu'on dit (Myriam)

\- Vous êtes pas possible… (Maiana)

\- No comment (Eglantine)

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 20 décembre** – Maison de Poufsouffle

Les vacances commencent ce soir. Demain, nous rentrons tous chez nous pour les vacances de noël. J'ai hâte de revoir maman. Elle me manque…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 21 décembre** – à la maison

Maman est venue me chercher à la gare. Elle a pu avoir son aprés-midi. Je suis tellement contente.

J'ai demandé à maman si dimanche on pouvait aller sur le chemin de Traverse. Je voudrai y rejoindre Albus et Eglantine qui y seront avec leurs mères pour faire leurs achats de noël. Maman est d'accord. Alors c'est décidé, on iira toutes les deux. Et en rentrant on passera mettre des fleurs sur la tombe de papa.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 23 décembre** – à la maison

J'ai passé une super journée avec maman. Elle était contente qu'être avec moi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était un peu perdu mais qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir se familiariser avec le monde des sorciers.

En rentrant, on est passé au cimetière déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de papa. Comme j'aurai voulu le connaître.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 25 décembre** – à la maison

JOYEUX NOEL !

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillée, il y avait une pile de cadeau à coté de mes chaussures.

Je me suis levée et je me suis assis par terre pour tout déballer. Voici ce que j'ai eu :

 **Maman** : Un nouveau manteau comme je voulais depuis longtemps.

 **Eglantine :** Une écharpe et un bonnet aux couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor (pour les matchs de quidditch)

 **Myriam :** Un casque (pour les matchs de quidditch)

 **Albus :** une barrette en bois, en forme de lune, une boite de Chocogrenouille et un pull à la mode des Weasley (fait par sa grand-mère). Il est vert avec un grand M argenté sur le devant.

 **Scorpius :** Un livre « Comment soigner les maladies rares de vos animaux ».

Et une énorme lettre. MDR ! Cette lettre est à se rouler par terre ^^

Bon, je vais aller manger. Maman m'a promis qu'elle serait présente.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 24 décembre_

 _De : La bande_

 _A : Maiana Bennett – Londres_

 _Ma vieille, joyeux noël !_

 _J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances en famille. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir vu au Chaudron Buveur. On a bien rit avec Albus. Dommage que son frère soit aussi crétin. Par sa faute, tes partitions ont été brûlé. Comment vas-tu faire pour notre devoir pour le terrible Maestro (je sais que cela n'est pas très gentil pour la mère de Scorpius) ?_

 _Gros calinou_

 _Eglantine_

 _Maiana comment as-tu me faire cela ?_

 _Si j'avais su que tu irais sur le chemin de Traverse. Je serais venu. Quand Eglantine m'a dit hier soir qu'elle t'avait vu. J'étais en pétard. Il a fallut que notre Eglantine me secoue un bon coup pour me remettre les idées en place._

 _Tu me refais un coup comme ça et je te fais la peau. (rire sadique)_

 _Bon, Il parait que je dois faire suivre cette lettre par hibou à Albus. J'espère que tu as une bonne assurance vie, car à la rentrée je te fais la peau. ^^_

 _Myriam_

 _Maiana, je t'adore !_

 _Le cadeau que tu m'as donné est trop bien. C'est toi qu'il l'a fait ? Mon père a voulu me le piquer pour le mettre dans son bureau. Il a sa place au dessus de mon lit comme attrape-rêves._

 _Je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir alors j'ai demandé de l'aide à ma mère. Elle a trouvé cette barrette pour toi. Tu sais moi les trucs de filles, je n'y connais rien ^^. J'espère qu'elle te plaira._

 _Grand-mère Molly a tenu à t'offrir son légendaire Pull à la mode Weasley. J'espère que tu le mettras. J'ai eu le même mais avec un grand A argenté. ^^_

 _J'espère que tu as fait ton testament car cela va chauffer pour tes fesses à la rentrée. Myriam peut faire très peur. Il paraît qu'elle tient de son grand-père (1) ! ^^_

 _kiss_

 _Ton Albus_

 _Salut,_

 _Dommage, il parait que je t'ai loupé sur le chemin de Traverse. Ce n'est pas grave cela sera pour une prochaine fois._

 _Alors comme ça Albus et toi êtes plus qu'amis. ^^ Tu aurais pu me le dire (rire). Reposes toi bien car je pense que tu auras une rentrée mouvementé._

 _Joyeux noël et bonne lecture ^^_

 _Scorpius_

 _PS : C'est ma mère le terrible Maestro ?_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 26 décembre** – à la maison

J'ai encore passé mon noël toute seule. Maman est restée bloqué toute la journée à son travail. Je n'ai pu la voir que ce matin en coup de vent. Elle était vraiment contente du cadeau que je lui ai trouvé sur le chemin de Traverse. Un livre de contes sorciers : « les contes de Beedle le Barde ». Elle m'a dit avoir déjà lu le premier et qu'elle adorait.

Moi de mon coté, je lui ai fait un énorme bisous pour mon nouveau manteau. Ce n'était pas du luxe car mon vieux était entrain de tomber en morceaux.

Maman est déjà repartie au travail. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup profité de sa présence pendant mes vacances.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **1 janvier 2018** – à la maison

Bonne année Maiana ^^

J'espère que cette nouvelle année sera mieux que celle qui vient de finir…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **6 janvier** – Dans le poudlard Express

MDR – Ce matin avant de partir pour la gare, Ratatouille a fait je ne sais quoi dans un tas de neige. Ce chat est vraiment zarbi ! Maman m'a demandé s'il avait toute sa tête. (rire)

Maman m'a accompagné jusqu'à la gare où j'ai pris le Poudlard express pour retourner à l'école.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 11 Janvier 2018_

 _De : Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je suis heureuse que ton retour dans ton école se soit bien passé._

 _Je regrette vraiment de n'avoir presque pas été présente pendant tes deux semaines de vacances. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais tu connais mon patron, il ne veux jamais me donner plus d'une journée par semaine en congés. J'aimerais tant trouver un nouvel emploi pour être plus présente à tes cotés. Je t'ai à peine vu grandir pendant toutes ces années…_

 _Il me faut déjà te quitter ma chérie. Je t'embrasse très fort._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **15 janvier** – Terrain de quidditch

\- Allez les SERPENTARD ! Vous êtes les plus beaux ! (Maiana)

\- Tu es chou avec ton casque (Rose)

\- Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas me prendre un nouveau cognard dans la tête. Je n'ai franchement pas envie de passer encore 3 jours à l'infirmerie. (Maiana)

\- Moi, je l'adore (Myriam)

\- C'est normal, c'est toi qui lui a offert (Eglantine)

\- Mais, c'est quoi cette écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard ? (Albus)

\- Hé ! Tu arrêtes de critiquer mon cadeau (Eglantine)

\- Vous avez fini de me piquer mon journal (Maiana)

\- Non ! (Tous)

J'ai compris ! Puisque mon journal va vivre l'enfer, il va falloir que je trouve un sort pour enchanter les pages qui sont compromettante pour ma réputation.^^

Serpentard vient de remporter la victoire sur Serdaigle…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **25 janvier** – Grande salle

Cours, contrôle, devoirs, cours, dodo…

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz !

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 4 février 2018_

 _De : Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que cette lettre te trouveras en bonne santé. Tu es toujours malade à cette saison._

 _Au travail, j'ai envoyé à la tête de mon patron une assiette de pates. Je me suis prise un blâme. Mais je m'en fiche car j'ai décidé de ne plus me faire marcher sur les pieds par cet idiot._

 _Comment se passe tes cours ? J'espère que tu négliges pas tes devoirs pour partir à l'aventure avec tes amis._

 _Je te fais des milliers de Câlins._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **10 février** – Quelques part dans Poudlard

Pas le temps d'écrire. Vie trop passionnante à Poudlard !

Un petit mot juste pour dire que Gryffondor vient de remporter une victoire écrasante sur notre maison. J'en pleurais presque de dépits. Oui, Rose vous êtes les meilleurs, on le sait !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **14 février** – Table des Poufsouffle

\- Je pense que c'est une plaisanterie ? (Maiana)

\- Ma vieille, je ne pense pas (Myriam)

\- Elles te sont tous adressées à ce que je peux voir (Eglantine)

\- Je vais les tuer ! (Maiana)

J'ai devant moi un tas de cartes de la saint-valentin. Myriam pense que c'est une plaisanterie des garçons. Bon, je mets tout cela dans mon sac de cours, je les verrais plus tard.

...

MDR – j'ai eu droit à une carte de Saint-valentin de James Potter, d'Albus, de Scopius et de Ben. Elles reposent au fond de ma valise. Ainsi quand, je serais une vieille grand-mère, je pourrais dire à mes petits-enfants que j'avais du succès auprès des garçons. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 19** **février** – maison des Poufsouffle

La barbe ! Hier soir, Mrs Malfoy a découvert que je savais chanter. Elle est venue dans notre salle de musique alors que ce n'était pas son jour de cours. C'est là qu'elle a découvert mon talent caché. J'étais entrain d'interpreter une chanson que j'adore pour la faire découvrir à Eglantine.

Il paraît que Mrs Malfoy a été sidéré par ma voix. Maintenant, elle veut que j'apprenne 4 nouvelles chansons (mélodies et textes), en plus des deux morceaux qu'Eglantine et moi devont déjà apprendre par cœur pour les cérémonies de début mai qui auront lieu de à Poudlard !

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 18 février / 23 mars 2018_

 _De : Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je te demande pardon pour mon retard. Mais, j'ai eu la grippe. Mais je vais mieux depuis quelques jours. Alors ma chérie, tu as du succès auprès des garçons. Cela ne me plait pas trop. Tu es bien trop jeune pour cela. ^^_

…

 _Je te demande pardon pour mon long silence. Mais il est arrivé quelque chose de grave. Il y a eu une fusillade au bar. Je te rassure, je n'ai rien eu. Mais le patron a été blessé. J'ai du gérer le Bar / Restaurant / Hôtel à sa place pendant presque un mois et 24h/24h. Il est revenu hier à la tête de son empire sans aucun remerciement pour ce que j'ai fait pour lui._

 _Ne m'en veut pas. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une très mauvaise mère pour toi. Chacune de tes lettres furent un poignard pour mon cœur de mère, mais chacun de tes reproches étaient justifiés. J'espère que tu accepteras de me pardonner. J'aimerais tant pouvoir changer de vie. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux t'offrir._

 _Je t'envoie des milliers de câlins._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **9 avril** – Parc de Poudlard

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 12 ans. Bonne anniversaire ma grande. Pour l'occasion, maman m'a envoyé une petite carte.

Nous sommes enfin en vacances. Elles sont bien méritées. La plupart de mes amis sont restés à Poudlard pour me tenir compagnie. Mais ils vont être déçus car j'ai décidé de passer la semaine à réviser tous mes cours depuis le début de l'année. Je veux être prête pour les examens de début Juin. Je dois travailler et me tuer à la tache comme maman. Je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi.

Quant à mes cours de musique, j'ai toujours autant de mal avec l'une des chansons que Mrs Malfoy veut que j'apprenne !

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 11 avril 2018_

 _De : Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je serais toujours fière de toi. Ne te tracasse pas pour tes examens, tu as très bien travaillé tout au long de l'année, alors je sais que tout ira très bien. Pour ta chason, tu n'as qu'à dire à ton professeur que cette chanson est trop difficile pour toi. Je suis sur qu'elle comprendra._

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir ma Maiana pour te serrer dans mes bras._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 15 avril** – Salle de musique

Mrs Malfoy vient de m'annoncer que je vais donner plusieurs mini-concerts lors des cérémonies du souvenirs qui auront lieu les 1er, 2 et 3 mai. Je suis terrifiée, il ne me reste plus que 3 semaines pour être au point...

Heureusement que mes amis sont là pour m'aider à ne pas devenir complètement dragon !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana - 25 avril** – Maison de Poufsouffle

Hier soir, j'ai dit à la mère de Scorpius que je ne voulais pas chanter. Elle m'a demandé mes raisons. J'ai expliqué que j'avais trop peur de chanter devant un public. Mrs Malfoy m'a dit que jamais elle ne me forcerai à faire quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire. Mais elle savait que ma voix toucherait les personnes qui seront présentes. Elle souhaitait que des gens qui tout comme elle avaient perdu, lors de la guerre des Ténébres, des êtres qu'ils aimaient puisse être touché par ma voix d'ange. Puis elle a finit par me faire comprendre qu'en faite, je n'avais simplement pas confiance en moi et en mes capacités. Elle me laisse quelques jours pour prendre ma decision finale. Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Mais ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseille !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana – 1er mai** – Dans la bibliothèque

Les festivités à Poudlard vont durer 3 jours... 3 jours fériés pour le monde des sorciers en Angleterre. Cela fait 20 ans que le père d'Albus a vaincu le mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Cela me fait bizarre de me dire que mon ami est le fils d'une célébrité ! Pourtant, il n'a pas pris la grosse tête comme son frère, James. ^^

Aprés la discusion de la semaine dernière avec Mrs Malfoy, j'ai décidé de me lancer et de chanter en mémoir de ceux qui étaient morts pour me permettre un jour de pouvoir aller à Poudlard, moi la sorcière venant d'une famille de Moldu.

Tout à l'heure, Eglantine et moi allons donner notre premier mini-concert pour l''ouverture des festivités. Il y aura de nombreuses personnalités venant du monde entier. Je suis terrifiée, mais je veux faire honneur à nos professeurs et à Poudlard.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message de Myriam**

Je sais combien vous étiez super stréssées. Mais je peux vous dire que vous vous en êtes sorties comme des stars !

Votre Amazing Grace (2) était très bien joué et accompagné de la voix de la mère de Scorpius... J'en ai pleuré tellement c'était beau. Je suis sur que demain cela se passera super bien pour vous deux.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana – 2 mai** – Dans la bibliothèque

Cet aprés-midi, Eglantine et moi allons donner un nouveau concert dans la grande salle. Cette fois-ci, nous serons seules sur scéne. Je suis toujours terrifiée de devoir me produire devant des étrangers.

…

Albus vient de me présenter ses grands-parents. Mrs Weasley est une petite dame, un peu rondelette, aux cheveux grisonnant. On n'a qu'une envie c'est se blottir dans ses bras. Quant à Mr Weasley, il est grand, il porte des lunettes, chauve au haut du crâne et des cheveux gris sur les cotés. Immédiatement, j'ai su que j'allais les adorer. Ils m'ont appris que deux de leurs fils avaient été tué lors de la bataille de Poudlard : Fred et Charlie, ainsi que Ganaëlla, la fiancée de Charlie.

Plus, je rencontre les familles de mes amis et plus je découvre d'aucunes familles de sorcier n'a été épargné pendant l'année des ténébres...

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **17 mai** – Terrain de Quidditch

Sniff…

Le match n'aura duré que 5 minutes. On s'est pris une bonne claque par les Serpentard. Pour une fois que je portais les couleurs de ma maison. Cette peste de Cassandra Darcy, une 2ème année, dit que je porte malheur à notre maison. Si je pouvais je lui ferais manger ses lunettes.

J'ai décidé de ne plus parler au Serpentard pendant au moins une semaine…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 20 mai 2018_

 _De : Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Ne renie pas tes amis juste pour te faire accepter par les filles les plus populaires de Poudlard. Tu es ce que tu es. Je sais que tu finiras par le comprendre quand tu te retrouveras toute seule. Mais sache ma chérie que tes amis ne seront jamais bien loin. Ils te reviendront quand tu ouvriras les yeux._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **27 mai** – Terrain de Quidditch

\- Allez Gryffondor battait ces ailles cassés ! (Maiana)

\- Je pensais que tu avais décidé de ne plus parler à Rose ? (Myriam)

\- C'est pas parce-qu'on s'est prise la tête pour des âneries que je n'aurais pas le droit d'encourager son équipe. Je suis une gryffondor de cœur. VIVE GRYFFONDOR !

\- Le soleil lui a encore tapé sur la tête. (Eglantine)

\- J'espère qu'elle va recoller les morceaux avec Rose et les serpentards. (Myriam)

\- ARRETEZ D'ECRIRE DANS MON JOURNAL ! Et puis, je fais ce que je veux. Cassandra St John a raison. Il est temps que je sache où est ma place…

\- Flute alors ! Si Cassandra le dit … (Myriam)

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message d'Eglantine**

Heu ! c'était pas une bonne idée Maiana de vouloir étrangler Cassandra. Elle est meilleure que toi en duel. Tu as une tête a faire peur. Heureusement que Mrs Pomfresh connait le moyen de réparer les dégâts. Quant à Myriam, elle n'est pas mieux. En voulant faire la peau à la St John, tu as bousculé Myriam qui a trébuché sur moi (j'étais entrain de ramasser ce journal) et elle a basculé dans le vide. Elle a de nombreuses fractures. Et on me demande à moi ce qui s'est passé…

Pour info, c'est Gryffondor qui a gagné. Mais c'est Serpentard qui gagne la coupe cette année. Désolé pour les mauvaises nouvelles.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 29 mai 2018_

 _De : Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Tu devrais savoir qu'une maman a toujours raison. J'aimerais être prés de toi pour te bercer et sécher tes larmes de rage. Je te promets que dans les prochaines semaines, tu feras le premier pas vers tes amis pour faire la paix. Tu verras y reviendront vers toi. S'ils sont vraiment de vrais amis, ils oublieront bien vite que tu leur as un jour tourné le dos._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **4 juin** – Maison de Poufsouffle

Cette fin d'année c'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai réussis à me mettre à dos tous mes amis. Tout cela parce que j'ai voulu me faire bien voir de cette Cassandra St John. Cette fille, elle a tout pour elle : la beauté, la popularité et tout ce qui va avec. Moi, je ne suis tellement fade...

Bon, je vais descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner et aller à mes premiers examens. Il faut pas que je pleure. Je suis une battante. Je dois viser les meilleures notes pour montrer que j'ai ma place à Poudlard. Battante… BATTANTE…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message d'Albus**

Maiana, tu es vraiment adorable en larme. Tu restes dans ton coin à pleurer un vieux journal que je m'excuse d'avoir lu (il est tombé de ton sac quand on est entré dans la salle d'examen). Je sais bien que tu n'es pas une peste. Mais ces dernières semaines c'est ce que tu nous as donné l'impression. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme les autres filles. Restes toi-même et redevenons amis.

Je te rends ton journal à la fin de la journée et en prime tu récupéres l'un de tes amis…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 10 juin 2018_

 _De : Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Quand, je te le disais qu'une maman à toujours raison, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air._

 _Je suis heureuse que tu es enfin fait la paix avec tous tes amis. J'espère que toute cette histoire ne t'a pas déstabilisé pour tes examens. Je viendrais te chercher à la gare. Je serais à l'heure ma chérie._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana -** **17 juin** – Grande salle

Voilà l'année scolaire est fini. J'ai fait la paix avec mes amis. J'ai présenté mes excuses à tous et nous reformons à nouveau notre bande. J'ai réussis tous mes examens avec les félicitations du jury. Je suis contente.

 _*saute de joie*_

Ousp ! Je viens de renverser un verre sur la Cassandra. Je crois que je vais filer avant qu'elle me fasse la peau. Je pense que cette année, j'ai assez morflé !

La remise des points : Poufsouffle bon dernier, c'était à prévoir ! C'est donc Gryffondor qui remporte la coupe des quatre maisons.

C'est étrange, je sens qu'une nouvelle page de ma vie commence. Demain, je vais revoir maman. J'ai hâte de l'embrasser.

Allez il est temps d'aller faire la fête avec Rose et sa maison. Nous avons la vie devant nous…

* * *

 **Notes de chapitre**

(1) Le grand-père de Myriam Dubois n'est autre que le professeur Severus Rogue. Voir ma fanfic « Draco, Elanor et compagnie ».

(2) Amazing Grace a été écrit par John Newton (vers 1760) et la mélodie fut composé par William Walker.


	5. Chapitre IV : les Weasley

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter :** Je suis à nouveau productive pour cette fanfiction, j'espère pouvoir vous mettre les prochains chapitres assez rapidement.

Merci à IceQueen38 pour sa review, ainsi qu'à vous Anomyne qui etes passé me lire. ^^

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, ni la pièce de théatre.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et ses amis. J'ai pris la forme epistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV : Les Weasley**

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 18 juin 2018** – à la maison

Tout à l'heure, Maman est venue me chercher à la gare. J'avais à peine traversée la barrière magique que je me suis retrouvée dans ses bras. Quand maman m'a enfin laché, j'ai pu saluer Myriam, Eglantine, Albus, Ben et Scorpius qui allèrent rejoindre leur parents. Maman a pris le panier Ratatouille et mon violon, je l'ai suivis en tirant ma vieille valise, ainsi que ma cornemuse et nous nous sommes allées vers le métro. Puis nous avons pris le bus jusqu'à notre quartier.

Maman a l'air très fatigué, sans doute à cause de son travail. Je sens que je vais encore passer l'été toute seule à la maison. Je me demande si je peux demander à maman pour passer une ou deux semaines de vacances chez les grands-parents d'Albus ?

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **27 juin** – à la maison

Je suis passée à la bibliothèque pour chercher de nouvelles partitions car je m'ennuie à mourir. J'ai déjà fini de faire mes devoirs de vacances. Quant à mon stage de musique, il ne commence que dans 2 semaines...

Je n'ai pas vu beaucoup Maman depuis mon retour de Poudlard. J'ai l'impression qu'un jour ou l'autre elle va finir par s'écrouler de fatigue.

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 29 juin 2018_

 _De : Mr et Mrs Weasley Arthur_

 _A : Mrs Bennett Sacha - appartement 19 - 9 John Street - Londres_

 _Chère Mrs Bennett,_

 _Je me permets de vous écrire à la demande de notre petit-fils Albus, il souhaiterai que Maiana puisse passer l'été avec lui et ses amis au Terrier._

 _Mon époux et moi-même serions vraiment heureux d'accueillir votre fille chez nous. Pendant les vacances, nous avons l'habitude d'avoir une colonie d'enfants, c'est un vrai plaisir pour nous d'entendre leurs rires et leurs disputes..._

 _Si ce que nous vous proposons vous convient, dites le nous rapidement pour que nous venions chercher Maiana._

 _Cordialement,_

 _Mrs Molly Weasley_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett – 30 juin** – A la maison

Maman vient de m'annoncer que je vais passer tous l'été chez les grands-parents d'Albus où je vais retrouver tous mes amis. Je suis trop contente... Mais cela veut dire que je ne verrai pas maman de toutes les vacances ! Que dois-je faire ?

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **5 juillet** – A la maison

Aprés en avoir discuté avec maman, j'ai fini par accepter de passer l'été chez les grands-parents d'Albus. Maman va me conduire tout à l'heure à la gare de Londres où Mr et Mrs Weasley doivent venir me prendre. Maman semble soulagé que je ne sois pas obligé de passer l'été toute seule à la maison.

…

Nous sommes arrivées à la gare juste à l'heure. Dés que nous sommes entrés dans la gare, j'ai repéré Albus, il nous fit de grands gestes. J'ai pris la main de maman et je l'ai trainé jusqu'à mon ami. Quand on a rejoint Albus et ses grands-parents, maman les a détaillé pour savoir si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Puis, elle a fini par prendre la parole.

\- Je vous remercie d'accueillir Maiana chez vous pour l'été.

Elle leur tendit une enveloppe.

\- Voilà de l'argent pour la nourriture et ses fournitures pour la rentrée.

\- Nous n'en voulons pas...

\- Mrs Weasley, j'insiste !

Pour ne pas vexer maman, Mrs Weasley a fini par prendre l'enveloppe. Elle l'a rangé dans son sac. Maman a posé mes affaires et elle m'a serré très fort dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie. Sois sage.

On s'est éloigné l'une de l'autre. Maman s'est tournée vers les Weasley et les a chaleureusement remerciés. Elle m'a embrassé une dernière fois. Puis, elle est partie.

Mr Weasley a pris ma valise et mes instruments de musiques, Mrs Weasley a pris le panier de Ratatouille. Albus m'a entrainé vers la sortie de la gare. J'ai suivie les Weasley jusqu'au parking. Là, ils se sont arrêtés devant une vieille 2 CV.

Pendant le trajet, Mrs Weasley m'a posé de nombreuses questions sur mes gouts culinaires, mes passions et etc.… J'ai répondu à toutes sans aucune exception. Nous sommes arrivés une petite heure plus tard au Terrier. A l'instant où j'ai vu la maison des Weasley, j'ai su que j'allais adorer y vivre. On voit que c'est une maison qui a une âme et où il fait bon vivre.

En ce moment, je suis entrain de regarder briller les premières étoiles dans le ciel. Ma chambre se trouve au troisième étage de la maison. C'est l'ancienne chambre de la mère d'Albus, je la partage avec Lily, la petite sœur de mon ami.

Bon, il se fait tard, je vais aller dormir. Ma première nuit chez les Weasley…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 8** **juillet** – Dans la cuisine

Mr et Mrs Weasley veulent absolument que je les appelle par leur prénom. Mais, j'ai énormément de mal à le faire. Ils pourraient être mes grand-parents et je ne souhaite pas leur manquer de respect...

Mrs Weasley est entrain de préparer le diner. Rien qu'à l'odeur, j'en salive...

Miam-miam

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 10** **juillet** \- Cuisine

Flute alors, je ne savais pas qu'Albus avait autant d'oncles et tantes. Ils ont tous débarqué pour le déjeuner. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand certains sont arrivés par la cheminée.

Je m'étais installée sur le sol du salon à plat ventre entrain de lire un roman que je venais de découvrir dans la bibliothèque du Terrier. Soudain, j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit venant de la cheminée éteinte. J'ai poussé un crie car une flamme verte venait d'apparaitre. J'ai tout abandonné pour aller me réfugier dans les jupes de Mrs Weasley.

\- Que se passe-t-il ma puce ? M'a demandé Mrs Weasley

Je lui ai montré la direction du salon. Molly est allée voir ce qui m'avait fait autant peur. Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'ai entendu crier après ses enfants, c'était eux qui venaient d'arriver par la cheminée. Ils m'ont présenté leur excuses pour m'avoir fait peur. J'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre. Depuis cet épisode, Albus ne cesse de se moquer de moi. Il aurait pu me prévenir le traitre !

Je sens que mes vacances vont être assez mouvementé. Au moins cette aventure me permettra de me mettre en garde. Ne jamais lire devant la cheminée d'un sorcier où vous risquez de vous prendre un visiteur sur le dos. ^^

J'ai donc fait la connaissance de tous les enfants de Mr et Mrs Weasley et de leurs petits-enfants.

Leur fils ainé : Bill et son épouse Fleur ont trois enfants : Victoire qui vient de finir ses études à Poudlard (il parait qu'elle sort avec un Teddy Lupin) Dominique et Louis.

Puis, Percy et son épouse Audrey. Ils ont deux filles : Molly (qui est à Poudlard, une année au dessus de moi) et Lucy.

Georges et son épouse Angelina. Ils ont deux enfants : Fred (que je connais puisque je lui dois un cognard) et Roxanne.

J'ai aussi pu revoir Ron et Hermione, les parents de Rose et faire la connaissance de son petit frère Hugo. Les parents d'Albus, Ginny et Harry sont absents à cause de leur travail. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard dans la journée.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett – Quelques jours plus tard –** Garage de Mr Weasley

Mais quelles pestes ces Molly et Lucy ! Elles ont été très méchantes avec moi. Mr Weasley est très déçu du comportement de ses petites-filles. J'ai donc décidé de ne plus leur adresser la parole jusqu'à la fin des vacances... Sinon tout le monde est vraiment gentil avec moi.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 16** **Juillet** \- Au jardin

Ce matin, Mr Weasley m'a montré sa collection de prises de courants et autres objets Moldus. Je me suis bien amusé avec une lampe de poche qui s'allume et s'éteint toutes les 20 secondes sans rien faire. Nous sommes restés dans le garage de longues heures à parler d'objets Moldu. Mrs Wesaley a du venir nous tirer de là par la peau des fesses. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 20 juillet 2018_

 _De : Mrs Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - Chez Mr et Mrs Weasley - Le Terrier_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu te plaises autant chez Mr et Mrs Weasley. J'espère que tu t'y conduis bien. Je ne voudrais pas avoir honte de toi… Rassure toi ma Maiana, je plaisante ! Je sais très bien que je t'ai bien élevé, même si je n'ai pas toujours été là. Tu es ma plus grande fierté._

 _Pardonne moi d'être si pessimiste ce soir. Mais tu me manques tant._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime très fort._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 27 juillet** – Chez L'arrière-grand-mère d'Eglantine.

Je suis chez les Londubat pour une semaine. J'ai reçu la lettre de maman. Je crois qu'elle déprime à mort. Je lui ai renvoyé une lettre pour lui remonter le moral.

Peu le temps d'écrire. Vacances les plus passionnantes de toute ma vie. Je repars m'amuser avec Eglantine, Myriam, Scorpius et Albus…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 7 aout 2018_

 _De : Mrs Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett – chez Mr et Mrs Weasley – Le Terrier_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'ai pu lire que tu t'amusais comme une folle. Tu as raison, profite en bien, car à la rentrée il faudra te consacrer à nouveau à tes études (pardon de te décourager si vite, mon cœur, mais une maman est là pour cela)._

 _Si tu as besoin d'argent dit le moi pour que je t'envoie une enveloppe. De même si Mrs Weasley a finit l'argent que je lui ai donné à la gare._

 _Ici à Londres, il fait très chaud. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me concentrer au travail. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de plonger dans une piscine d'eau froide et d'y rester. (rire)_

 _Fait attention à toi._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime très fort._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 9 aout** – Cuisine

Aujourd'hui, il pleut ! c'est la fête à la grenouille !

Je m'ennuie un peu. Albus me propose de jouer aux échecs. Bon, j'y vais avant qu'il vienne me chercher par la peau des fesses ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 10 aout** – Dans le jardin

Aujourd'hui dégomage du jardin. C'est trop drôles !

Je suis entrain de le faire avec Louis, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, Albus, James, Lily et Hugo. Eux, n'ont pas l'air de trouver cela amusant. Comme c'est ma première fois, je m'en donne à cœur joie.

Ensuite, nous auront droit à un bon gouter. Un fondant au chocolat que j'ai fait avec Mrs Weasley. J'espère qu'on va se régaler !

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 12 aout 2018_

 _De : Mrs Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - chez Mr et Mrs Weasley - le Terrier_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je suis vraiment gênée que les Weasley refusent l'argent que je leur donne pour tes frais. Cela prouve que ce sont des gens vraiment très bien. Je n'ai aucun regret de t'avoir confié à eux. Ils t'aiment pour toi-même._

 _La chaleur continue à sévir sur Londres. Mais au moins cela me donne du travail. Nous faisons le plein tous les jours et même le soir car les gens n'arrivent pas à dormir._

 _Je vais aller faire une petite sieste avant de retourner au travail. Je t'embrasse de tout mon cœur._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 18 aout** – Dans ma chambre

Depuis hier, le Terrier est beaucoup plus calme. Tous les enfants de Mr et Mrs Weasley sont repartis avec la plupart de leurs enfants. En bas, j'entends Hugo, Albus et James se disputer. Rose et Lily sont au jardin entrain d'aider Mrs Weasley à étendre le linge. Moi, je suis entrain de travailler mes gammes car j'ai pris du retard.

J'ai vraiment adoré ces 2 derniers mois. Vivre dans une grande famille cela à des avantages et des inconvénient. Mais j'ai aimé cela. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 22 aout 2018_

 _De : Mrs Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - chez Mr et Mrs Weasley - le Terrier_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Enfin ! La pluie est arrivée sur Londres, nous respirons enfin mieux. Au travail, le calme est revenue au grand désespoir de mon patron, mais au plus grand bonheur de mes muscles et de mon sommeil. Il faut dire que ces derniers jours, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup mon lit. Je peux enfin retrouver avec joie notre appartement._

 _Je t'embrasse et je vais me coucher. ^^_

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 22 aout** – Salon

Demain, nous allons tous sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter nos fournitures. Là bas, les mères de Rose et d'Albus vont nous y rejoindre.

Mrs Weasley est très inquiète pour mes vêtements de tous les jours, elle a demandé à ses belles-filles de l'aide. En effet, j'ai pris quelques centimètres dans l'année, certains de mes vêtements sont devenus trop petit. La mère de Louis, Fleur, vient de passer pour me donner des vêtements de Dominique. Et Hermione, la mère de Rose est là pour me passer des vêtements de Rose. Je suis entrain de faire des essayage pour voir ce qui me va ou pas.

Je déteste être pauvre. Mais, je n'ai pas le choix. Quand tu es pauvre, tu dépends forcement de la générosité d'autrui.

Bon, je viens de retrouver ma liste pour mes livres de cours :

 _\- Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 2)_ de Miranda Fauconnette

 _\- Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ de Phyllida Augirolle

 _\- Les Animaux Fantastiques_ de Newt Scamander

Bon, je crois qu'on y va…

xxxxxxxxxx

 _Le : 26 aout 2018_

 _De : Mrs Sacha Bennett_

 _A : Maiana Bennett - chez Mr et Mrs Weasley - le Terrier_

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire pour la générosité de Mrs Weasley et de ses belles-filles. Je leur dois beaucoup. Grace à eux, tu n'auras plus honte d'aller à Poudlard. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être une très mauvaise mère (j'entends tes cries d'ici, ne m'en veut pas de penser cela). Remercie pour moi les Weasley pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour toi cet été. Je leur écrirais une lettre personnellement après ton départ.J'espère pouvoir un jour leur rendre la pareille._

 _Je viendrai te chercher dans deux jours à la gare. Je t'embrasse et te serre très fort sur mon cœur._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 25 aout** – Au Terrier

Ma valise ayant rendu l'âme, j'ai emballé toutes mes affaires dans une malle que Mrs Weasley vient de me donner. Elle a appartenu à son fils Fred. Je lui ai promis d'en prendre grand soin et de lui redonner quand je pourrais m'en acheter une nouvelle. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était à moi. En remerciement, je me suis réfugiée dans ses bras.

Je regrette de déjà quitter le Terrier, je me sens si bien dans cette maison. J'y ai passé le meilleur été de toute ma vie, en compagnie de mes amis...

Mais demain, je vais retrouver maman, elle m'a manqué pendant ces deux long mois. J'espère que l'année prochaine, on pourra passer l'été ensemble.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 31 aout** – à la maison

J'ai passé la fin de mes vacances avec maman, on s'est baladé dans les parcs de Londres et nous sommes allés aussi au zoo. Mais voilà, les vacances sont finis. Demain, je retourne à Poudlard.


	6. Chapitre V : 2ème année (1ére partie)

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter :** Je reposte ce chapitre après correction des fautes d'orthographe. Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, ni de la pièce de théâtre.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et ses amis. J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre V : 2** **ème** **année (1** **ère** **partie)**

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 1** **er** **septembre 1918** – Maison de Poufsouffle

Maman m'a accompagné sur le quai 9 ¾ où elle a salué les parents de mes amis. Elle semblait très à l'aise en leur compagnie.

J'ai passé le voyage dans le même compartiment que mes amis. On n'a du entendre que nous. ^^

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, nous sommes montés dans des calèches qui avançaient par magie. C'était assez drôle !

Dans la grande salle, nous avons rejoint chacun notre table. Ensuite, nous avons regardé les nouveaux entrer dans la grande salle. Dire que l'année dernière, j'étais à leur place. Puis nous avons assisté à la répartition. Hugo, le frère de Rose sera dans ma maison.

Après le repas, nous avons eu droit aux éternelles recommandations de notre directrice : pas de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours, pas de produits Weasley, ect… Les inscriptions pour les équipes de Quidditch auront lieu la seconde semaines de la rentrée.

Enfin, nous avons pu aller retrouver notre lit… BONNE NUIT !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 3 septembre** – Grande salle

Emploi du temps distribué au petit-déjeuner.

Bon, je me dépêche de manger pour aller en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 6 septembre** – Salle commune de Poufsouffle

Myriam vient de s'inscrire pour entrer dans notre équipe de Quidditch pour le poste de poursuiveur. Scorpius et Albus vont postuler pour Serpentard.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **10 septembre** – Grande salle

Myriam est officiellement membre de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Elle sera au poste de Poursuiveur. Notre capitaine, Axel Mcgal lui a dit qu'elle avait un énorme potentiel. Demain, nous saurons si Albus et Scorpius sont pris dans l'équipe de Serpentard…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **11 septembre** – Bibliothèque

Myriam et Eglantine viennent de m'annoncer qu'Albus et Scorpius font partir de la nouvelle équipe des Serpentard. Scorpius au poste d'attrapeur et Albus au même poste que Myriam, poursuiveur. Je sens qu'ils vont bien rigoler lors des matchs…

Je vais à mon cours de musique avec Eglantine. Mrs Malfoy va encore nous mener la vie dure cette année, mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 15 septembre 2018

De : Mrs Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'ai écris aux Weasley pour les remercier de t'avoir recueilli chez eux cet été. J'entretiens depuis une correspondance avec Mrs Weasley. Je comprends pourquoi tu l'adores, elle est vraiment très gentille._

 _J'espère que tes cours se passent bien, ainsi que tes cours de musique. En parlant de cela, hier, j'ai reçu un courrier de tes professeurs du Royal college of music junior département, ils souhaitent que tu entres en formation musical chez eux. Mais je sais que tes études à Poudlard sont très importantes pour contrôler ton don magique. Je leur ai répondu que tu suivais déjà un cursus musical dans ton collège et que pour l'instant tu souhaitais te consacrer à tes études. J'espère que tu n'en voudras pas ?_

 _Je t'embrasse mon poussin, fait attention à toi._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **20 septembre** – Chambre des filles 2ème année

Maman s'inquiète trop. Je vais la rassurer. Elle sait ce qu'il est meilleur pour moi. Faut qu'elle arrête de se faire des cheveux blanc pour rien. C'est pas bon à son âge !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **2 octobre** – Salle de bain

Cela va faire une semaine que Myriam a commencé l'entraînement de Quidditch. C'est très physique. Axel lui fait vivre l'enfer ! Mais pour être un bon joueur, il faut souffrir...

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **10 octobre** – Cours d'histoire

\- J'aime pas te voir avec cette tête ma vieille. (Maiana)

\- Je sais, mais je suis épuisée. Axel, nous lâche pas d'une semelle. Mais quelle idée j'ai eu de vouloir devenir joueuse de Quidditch ! (Myriam)

\- Tu voulais avoir du changement dans ta vie. (Maiana)

\- Bah ! Elle en a ! Tu as des nouvelles de Scorpius ? (Eglantine)

\- Pourquoi cette question ? (Maiana)

\- On vous voit plus ensemble ? (Myraim)

\- C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas ensemble (Maiana)

\- Pourtant, j'ai entendu des Serdaigles dire qu'elles vous avaient vu tous les deux dans une salle vide entrain de faire on ne sait quoi… (Myriam)

\- C'est pas vos oignons ! (Maiana)

\- Oh ! elle prend la mouche ! (Eglantine)

\- Crache le morceau ma vieille… (Myriam)

\- NON ! (Maiana)

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message de Myriam**

Flûte alors, il n'y a rien dans ce journal. Maiana ne me dit pas que tu l'as ensorcelé pour garder tes petits secrets. Aller, je veux savoir. Dit tout à Tata Myriam. Que faisais-tu avec Scorpius dans cette salle ? Je veux tout savoir !

Bon pour la peine, je vais retenir ton journal en otage jusqu'à que tu me dises tout. (rire sadique)

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **20 octobre** – Bibliothèque

J'ai enfin récupéré mon journal. Il faudra que je remercie la mère de Rose pour m'avoir trouvé un sort pour les pages compromettantes. Les filles ne savent pas la vérité. Heureusement que Scorpius est venu à mon secours. Mais maintenant tout le monde pense que Scorpius et moi, nous sortons ensemble. Alors qu'il n'est pas du tout mon genre de garçon.

En fait, on s'était vu en secret pour décider de la petite vengeance que nous devons à Albus qui a perdu un pari contre nous. ^^

Oh non !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **31 octobre** – Grande salle

La dernière fois, je n'ai pas pu finir car la Cassandra était entrain de nuire à mon chat. Cette fois-ci, j'ai été plus rapide qu'elle. Elle est toujours à l'infirmerie. Mais j'ai fait perdre des points à notre maison. C'est étrange mais personne ne m'en veut. ^^

C'est génial ! Cet après-midi, nous n'avons pas cours. Les élèves peuvent aller à Pré-au-Lard sauf les 1ère et 2ème année. Aller plus qu'une année et je pourrais découvrir ce village. (rire)

Bon j'y vais, les filles m'attendent pour aller se balader dans le parc.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **3 novembre** – Terrain de Quidditch

Aujourd'hui, c'est le match entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Une fois de plus, je porte les couleurs des deux équipes (et mon casque, je me souviens trop de l'année dernière). Le match va encore finir d'une façon zarbi, je le sens. James n'arrête pas de foncer sur mon Albus. Les commentaires de Vince Jordan, le meilleur ami de James, sont hilarant….

\- C'est a mourir de rire de la voir hurler comme cela (Eglantine)

\- C'est pour son Scorpius ^^ (Myriam)

\- Si vous le dites ! (Rose)

\- Moi, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble (Oréna)

\- Tu trouves ? (Rose)

\- Oh ! Elle est jalouse ! (Myriam)

\- Pas le moindre du monde ! Tu entends May, je ne suis pas du tout jalouse. Vous êtes vraiment adorables tous les deux. (Rose)

\- Heu ! Il faudrait peut être l'attacher, sinon, elle va finir par tomber. (Lola)

\- T'inquiète, je pense qu'elle survivra. (Eglantine)

\- Lola, j'adore les commentaires de ton frère. (Eglantine)

\- C'est tous les jours comme cela ! (Lola)

\- Moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce que May va faire à James ? (Oréna)

\- Pauvre Scorpius, il a l'air plutôt mal au point… (Myriam)

\- Bon au moins une bonne nouvelle : victoire de Gryffondor ^^ (Rose)

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **4 novembre** – Infirmerie

Une fois de plus, les filles m'ont encore piqué mon journal…

Scorpius est à l'infirmerie. Pendant le match, James a réussi à le faire tomber de son balais. Albus est en pétard contre son frère. Il a des envies de meurtres, tout comme moi.

Mais il ignore que j'ai déjà vengé notre ami, j'ai lancé le sort du saucisson à ce cher James alors qu'il descendait des escaliers. C'était à mourir de rire !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **6 novembre** – salle de bain

Pauvre Myriam, Axel veut vraiment l'épuiser jusqu'à la moelle. Toute l'équipe est couverte de boue de la tête au pied… On les suit à la trace dans toute notre maison. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **20 Novembre** – Grande salle

On ne panique pas. On respire. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier match de Myriam. Notre équipe joue contre les Serdaigle.

\- Mignonne sur son balais… (commentaire de Vince)

\- Dommage que se soit une antiquité son balais (Scorpius)

\- C'est le premier balais de son père (Eglantine)

\- Elle joue plutôt bien pour une fille (Ben)

\- Myriam, si tu lis ça, tu auras le droit d'en coller une à certains (Eglantine)

\- Albus, c'est vrai que Maiana a lancé un sort à ton frère ? (Rose)

\- Ce sont les bruits de couloir, je n'en sais pas plus ! James et moi, on ne se parle plus depuis le match Serpentard - Gryffondor. (Albus)

\- Dommage que j'ai raté ça ! (Scorpius)

\- Joli passe Dubois… Yes ! (Maiana)

Poufsouffle vient de mettre une raclé à Serdaigle ! MDR – les commentaires de mes amis.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 25 novembre 2018

De : Mrs Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Sais-tu que Molly souhaite nous inviter pour les fêtes de noël ? Mais j'ai décliné son offre. J'ai décidé qu'on passerait les fêtes ensemble. J'ai hâte de te revoir et de te serrer dans mes bras. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pu le faire. Je préfère ne pas compter les semaines car j'ai peur d'avoir un malaise._

 _Travaille bien et fait attention à toi._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **12 décembre** – Midi - Grande salle

Le professeur Flitwick vient de noter la liste des élèves de Poufsouffle qui restent à Poudlard pour les fêtes. Moi, je rentre à la maison.

 _* trop contente*_

Bon, je vais me dépêcher de manger pour aller à mon prochain cours.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **16 décembre** – Parc

\- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? (Ben)

\- Oui ! Maiana n'est pas le genre de fille à cacher ses sentiments. Et puis, Scorpius est mon meilleur ami. Il est donc hors de question que j'intervienne. S'ils se disputent tant pis pour eux. (Albus)

\- Oh ! Il y a du grabuge entre nos deux tourtereaux ? (Myriam)

\- Houai ! (Albus)

Ha ! J'espère qu'ainsi la rumeur va s'arrêter. Scorpius et moi sommes tout de même de bons acteurs. ^^

Bon, je vais aller prendre une douche avant de descendre manger.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 19 décembre 2018

De : Mrs Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je serais là le samedi 22. Je t'attendrais les bras grand ouvert, prête à te serrer dans mes bras très très fort. Tu me manques terriblement mon bébé._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **22 décembre** – A la maison

Nous avons quittés Poudlard à l'aube. J'avais hâte qu'on arrive pour revoir maman. A un moment, Albus s'est inquiété pour ma santé mentale, car je n'arrêtais pas de chanter des chansons de noël. Je crois que pour ses oreilles, il était temps qu'on arrive.

Dés que je suis descendue du train, j'ai couru me jeter dans les bras de maman. On s'est serrée de très longues minutes. Maman a fini par me lâcher quand Mrs Potter m'a rapporté ma malle.

 **-** Merci beaucoup, Ginny. Maiana où est ton chat ? M'a demandé maman.

 **-** Je l'ai laissé à Myriam qui est restée à Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas trop le fatiguer car il a été malade la semaine dernière.

J'ai salué la mère d'Albus et j'ai embrassé mon ami en lui promettant qu'on se verrait le lendemain sur le chemin de Traverse.

Puis maman et moi avons quitté la gare trop heureuses de nous êtes retrouvées. Sur le chemin, je lui ai fais un court résumé de mon premier trimestre et de mes aventures avec mes amis. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour à la maison, dormir à nouveau avec maman. Elle me semble plus reposée depuis que je l'ai vu cet été. Peut-être parce qu'elle est en vacances ?!

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 23 décembre** – A la maison

Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Je raconte :

Ce matin comme prévu Maman et moi nous sommes allées sur le chemin de Traverse. Maman fut enchantée de redécouvrir la rue commerçante. On a flâné à la librairie. Ensuite, nous sommes retournées au Chaudron Baveur pour y manger. C'est là que nous avons retrouvé Albus accompagné de sa mère et de sa soeur. On s'est baladé une bonne partie de l'après midi. Puis maman et Mrs Potter sont allées prendre un thé en nous laissant quartier libre pendant 30 minutes. Albus, Lily et moi, nous sommes allés vers la ménagerie des animaux.

Mais je ne suis jamais arrivée à destination. Car soudain, j'ai senti une main m'attraper par la taille et j'ai été soulevé de terre. Je me suis retrouvée sur l'épaule d'un type très louche. J'ai voulu crier, mais on m'avait lancé un sort « silencio ». Dans la foule, j'ai entendu Lily et Albus crier. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Le type entra dans une allée très sombre (beurk, cela va me donner des cauchemars de repenser à cet endroit)…

Il a tourné dans une petite ruelle et il s'est arrêté devant une boutique toute délabré. Il m'a posé au sol en me tenant le bras. J'en ai profité pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le tibia (bien fait pour lui). L'homme a crié de douleur et il m'a lâché la main. J'ai pas demandé mon reste et je suis partie en courant.

Je me suis retrouvée dans l'allée principale. Là, j'ai foncé comme une malade vers la sortie de l'allée des Embrumes. Mais l'homme était déjà sur mes traces. J'entendais ses pas derrière moi. Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir, même si j'étais terrifiée et fatiguée.

Mais j'ai trébuché, je me suis étalée de tout mon long dans la neige fondu. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relever que quelqu'un s'est jeté sur moi et qu'il a fait bouclier de son corps pour me protéger. J'ai entendu des sorts passer au dessus de ma tête, des cris, des sorts, des cris et cette personne sur moi qui me protégeait (du moins, je l'espérais).

Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla durer une éternité. La personne qui était sur moi s'est relevé et m'a aidé à me remettre debout. J'ai reconnu immédiatement le père d'Albus. Il y avait d'autres personnes autour de nous, mais je ne voyais que lui. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis mise à pleurer. Mr Potter m'a serré dans ses bras et il m'a rassuré.

 **-** C'est fini Maiana. Nous allons te ramener auprès de ta maman. Elle doit nous attendre au Chaudron Baveur.

Il a donné des ordres aux hommes autour de nous. Puis il m'a pris la main et il m'a conduit hors de l'allée des Embrumes. Sur le chemin de Traverse, tout le monde s'est écarté sur notre passage. Nous sommes allés au Chaudron Baveur. Là, je me suis réfugiée en larme dans les bras de Maman. Elle a essayé de me rassurer. Mais mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler à flot.

\- Où l'avez-vous retrouvé ? A demandé Mrs Potter.

\- Par hasard dans l'allée des Embrumes. Elle essayait de fuir son ravisseur. Lui a répondu son mari.

J'ai pleuré de plus belle. Le père d'Albus a pris des gens à part et j'ai entendu quelques mots.

\- Mais qui a pu faire cela ? A questionné l'un des hommes présents.

\- L'homme que nous avons arrêté portait ceci.

Mr Potter a tendu un bout de tissu à ses compagnons. Tout le monde a gardé le silence en le fixant. On n'entendait que mes sanglots. Je me demande ce que c'était pour que tout le monde soit aussi silencieux.

Entre deux, Mrs Londubat m'a donné un chocolat chaud et le professeur Londubat a soigné mes blessures car en tombant je m'étais éraflée tout le coté gauche : la joue, la main, tout mon bras et le genou. J'avais une tête a faire peur avec mes blessures de guerre et les yeux rouges. Pendant que je pleurai dans les bras de maman, elle me murmurait à l'oreille des mots rassurant. Mais je crois qu'elle a eu aussi peur que moi. Je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste.

Il m'a fallu ensuite raconter tout ce que j'avais vu pendant mon enlèvement raté. Mr Potter m'a dit que j'avais été très courageuse. Quand enfin on nous a libéré, la nuit était tombée. On nous a proposé de nous ramener chez nous. Mais maman a refusé car elle ne veut pas de la pitié des gens.

Il se fait tard et maman est aussi fatiguée que moi. Au lit.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 24 décembre** – A la maison

Maman et moi allons fêter noël toutes les deux, cela est la première fois depuis bien des années. Je veux profiter au maximum de ce noël. Car je sais trop bien que la vie peut être très courte.

Maman veut que j'aille me préparer. J'y vais….


	7. Chapitre VI : L'enlèvement

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter :** Pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à un genre littéraire que je n'aime pas... le polar ! J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop horrible à lire. Lol. Ce chapitre sera du point de vu d'Harry Potter (du moins ai-je essayé). Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, ni de la pièce de théâtre.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et ses amis. J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre VI : L'enlèvement**

Tous les Weasley étaient réunis au Terrier pour fêter Noël. Harry regardait les siens manger avec animation, quand il sentit son miroir de poche vibrer (1). Il se leva et murmura à l'oreille de son épouse qu'il devait partir. Ginny lui fit un triste sourire. Harry prit sa cape et s'engagea dans la cheminée pour se rendre au QG des Aurors.

Sur place, c'était la cohue. Tous les Aurors avaient été appelé en renfort. Harry se dirigea vers son bureau, son second, Frederick Robinson (2) le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Harry.

 **-** Il y a eu une explosion dans un quartier moldu. Il y a de nombreux morts et blessés.

 **-** En quoi cela nous concerne ?

 **-** A cause de cela. Répondit Robinson.

Harry prit le morceau de tissu que lui tendit son collègue. Il reconnut immédiatement l'emblème. Cela faisait des mois que ses hommes enquêtaient sur un groupe d'individus se faisant appeler « les Templiers de Maât ». Harry se souvient de l'incident de la veille, la petite Maiana avait failli se faire enlever par l'un des hommes de ce groupe.

 **-** Où cela a-t-il était trouvé ?

 **-** Sur les lieux de l'explosion, l'un des cadavres le portait.

Harry prit le dossier que lui tendait Frederick et regarda les photos. L'explosion avait eu lieu une heure plus tôt. Les secours moldus avaient immédiatement trouvé que c'était une canalisation de gaz défectueuse qui avait causé le sinistre. Mais l'une des victimes portant des vêtements étranges, le ministère moldu avait décidé de faire appel à eux.

 **-** J'ai déjà envoyé une bonne partie de nos hommes dans tout le secteur pour enquêter. Lui annonça Robinson.

 **\- A** llons les rejoindre !

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry arriva sur place avec Robinson. Il se demanda s'il était bien à Londres. Une bonne partie des bâtiments de la rue avait été éventré. Les blessés et les morts étaient entrain d'être évacués par les secours Moldus. Harry et son coéquipier retrouvèrent derrière le cordon de sécurité un collègue moldu, l'inspecteur Collins.

 **-** Bonsoir Collins.

 **-** Désolé de gâcher vos fêtes. Mais cette histoire vous concerne. Vous nous avez demandé de vous prévenir si on rencontrait par hasard l'emblème que j'ai fait envoyer à votre ministère.

 **-** Oui, je l'ai eu entre les mains. Où se trouve le corps ?

 **-** Veuillez me suivre.

L'inspecteur les conduisit vers un corps recouvert d'une couverture. Il releva la couverture et Harry regarda le visage brûlé de l'homme, il retient un haut de cœur. Puis il se baissa pour fouiller les poches des vêtements. Il ne trouva rien à part une amulette égyptienne et un morceau de papier à moitié brûlé. Il le déplia avec beaucoup de délicatesse et déchiffra :

 _nnett_

 _ement 19_

 _n Street_

\- « Street » doit correspondre à cette rue. La seconde ligne doit être un numéro d'appartement. Murmura l'inspecteur Collins

\- Et le premier mot à un nom de famille. Continua Harry.

 **-** Mais qui ? Questionna Robinson.

\- A nous de le découvrir. Finit Harry

xxxxxxxxxx

Avec l'aide de l'inspecteur Collins et de ses hommes, Harry et ses hommes passèrent une partie de la nuit à interroger les témoins et à recenser tous les habitants de la rue. Avant l'aube, Harry trouva le témoignage d'un homme d'une soixantaine d'années très intéressant.

 **-** J'étais sortie de mon immeuble pour promener mon Milou. C'était presque la fin de notre promenade, quand j'ai vu des hommes louches sortir de mon immeuble. Je me suis caché avec mon Milou.

\- Que faisait ces hommes ?

\- Ils forçaient une femme et une fillette à les suivre. La petite a réussi à leur échapper. Mais les hommes lui ont couru après. Ils ont tous sorti leurs armes, qui au passage était très étrange. Ils ont tiré sur la fillette, la pauvre n'avait aucune chance. Touchée, elle est tombée au sol. La femme a hurlé, c'était vraiment horrible. Puis soudain, il y a eu une énorme explosion. Vous savez, je suis sur que c'est la faute de l'une des balles perdues de ces brigands.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Vous savez c'était l'enfer quand cela a explosé. J'ai vraiment eu de la chance de m'en sortir en vie avec mon Milou.

\- Vous connaissez la femme et l'enfant ?

\- Simplement de vu, elles habitent dans mon immeuble. Le 9 de cette rue.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur.

Harry regarda l'homme s'éloigner avec son chien. Puis, il alla retrouver Robinson et l'inspecteur Collins.

\- J'ai une piste. J'ai un témoin qui a vu des hommes enlever une femme et sa fille avant l'explosion. Elles habitent le numéro 9 de la rue.

Collins les conduisit devant l'immeuble portant le numéro 9. Harry regarda le bâtiment, une partie de l'immeuble avait été éventré. Celui-ci paraissait très vétuste. Collins regarda les noms sur les boites aux lettres. Il s'arrêta sur celle qui portait le numéro 19 :

SACHA et MAIANA BENNETT

Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. C'était le nom de la meilleure amie de son fils Albus.

Deux jours plus tôt, on avait tenté d'enlever la fillette sur le chemin de Traverse. L'Auror aurait voulu se mettre des baffes pour ne pas avoir prit au sérieux cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, la vie de Maiana et de sa mère étaient en danger.

Harry suivit Collins aux étages supérieurs, ils ne rencontrèrent personne car l'immeuble avait été évacué pendant la nuit. Arrivés au dernier étage, ils tombèrent sur un petit palier. Là, ils virent que la porte de l'appartement 19 était en travers de l'entrée. Harry aida Frederick à la dégager manuellement car ils n'avaient pas le droit de faire de la magie devant un moldu, même si celui connaissait leur secret. Quand enfin, ils purent entrer, Harry regarda ce qui restait du petit deux pièces où avait grandit la meilleure amie de son fils. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi, deux jours plus tôt, la mère de Maiana avait refusé avec énergie qu'on les raccompagne chez elles.

 _« Elles ont vécu dans une extrême pauvreté toutes ces années et elles ne voulaient pas de notre pitié ou de notre compassion. »_

Harry se mit à fouiller dans les ruines pour trouver des indices. Il ramassa un cadre photo cassé. Il enleva la photo et lu **: Viggo et Sacha – Juin 2002**. Harry retourna le cliché. C'était une photo de mariage : Sacha accompagné sans doute du père de Maiana.

Harry ramassa deux autres cadres cassés. L'un portait une photo de Maiana bébé et l'autre était une photo jaunie où on pouvait voir une femme brune tenant un nouveau-né dans ses bras. Elle lui disait quelque chose, mais il ne savait plus où il avait vu ce visage.

Harry retira la photo du cadre et vit une inscription au dos de la photo : **Mary Macdonald épouse R.B**. **– baptême de Viggo - Décembre 1979.** Il se tourna vers Collins.

\- A-t-on des renseignements sur la famille qui vivait ici ?

\- Je me renseigne.

L'inspecteur prit son téléphone. Pendant ce temps là, Harry et Robinson continuèrent leurs recherches. Tout le deux-pièces avait été saccagé. Harry souleva l'un des matelas qui n'avait pas été retourné et y trouva un Journal. Il le prit et l'ouvrit à la première page. Il retient un sourire en lissant les premières lignes :

 _Ce journal appartient à Maiana Bennett_

 _Pas touche c'est compris !_

 _Appartient aussi à Eglantine Londubat_

 _Un peu aussi à moi (Scorpius Malfoy)_

 _Scorpius pas touche c'est à moi (Albus Potter)_

 _Albus ! On doit partager (Ben Adams)_

 _Myriam Dubois pour vous servir !_

 _Et moi alors ? (Rose Weasley)_

 _Bon, j'ai compris (Maiana)_

 _Appartient surtout à Maiana Bennett_

 _Attention journal piégé par Mrs Hermione Weasley ^^_

Harry ne le parcourut pas plus loin, car il n'avait pas envie de se prendre en pleine face les pièges de sa meilleure amie. Il mit le journal sous scellés. Il fit de même pour toutes les photos personnelles qui n'avait pas été déchiré ou brûlé. Harry demanda à l'un de ses hommes, qui les avait rejoint, de ramasser dans un carton tous les objets personnels des victimes qui pouvaient être récupérable.

Voyant qu'ils ne trouveraient rien de plus dans l'appartement, Harry et ses compagnons sortirent. Dans la rue, Collins reçut un coup de téléphone. Quand il eut raccroché, il se tourna vers Harry et son second.

 **-** Mrs Bennett est de nationalité américaine, elle est arrivée à l'âge de 17 ans en Angleterre où elle s'est mariée en 2002 avec Viggo Bennett, fils de Mary Macdonald décédée en 1998 et d'un certain R. Bennett. Viggo Bennett s'est tué en 2005 dans un accident de voiture. Depuis Sacha travaille dans un bar à deux rues d'ici. Leur fille, Maiana Bennett est née en avril 2006, elle n'est scolarisée dans aucune école depuis plus d'un an...

\- Si, elle l'est dans notre monde. Le coupa Harry.

\- C'est l'une des vôtres ?

\- Oui. Bon, je crois que nous allons rendre visite au patron de Mrs Bennett.

\- Je vous y emmène.

Harry laissa son second gérer la suite sur le lieu de l'explosion. Puis, il suivit son collègue moldu.

xxxxxxxxxx

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry et l'inspecteur Collins arrivèrent devant un bar miteux. Harry décida de laisser son collègue moldu mener l'interrogatoire du patron de l'établissement.

 **-** Inspecteur Collins et l'officier Potter. On souhaiterait parler au patron de ce bar.

\- C'est moi.

 **-** On peut vous poser quelques questions suite à l'enlèvement de l'une de vos employés ?

 **-** Que voulez-vous ?

\- On aimerait avoir des renseignements sur Sacha Bennett.

 **-** Je n'ai pas vu Bennett depuis 3 jours.

 **-** Pour quelle raison ? Demanda Harry.

 **-** Elle a démissionné.

 **-** Pourquoi ?

L'homme se mit à ricaner.

\- Sans doute qu'elle trouvait que mon modeste bar n'était plus assez bien pour elle !

\- Depuis combien de temps Mrs Bennett travaillait-elle pour vous ?

\- Elle travaillait ici depuis plus de 10 ans.

\- _V_ ous saviez qu'elle avait une fille ?

L'homme parut surpris.

 **-** Non, je ne savais pas qu'elle avait une môme...

 **-** Elle se nomme Maiana et elle a 12 ans. Cela ne vous dit rien ? Le coupa Harry qui essaya de refouler sa colère.

 **-** Je vous dis que je ne savais pas ! Elle m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune famille et qu'elle pouvait travailler la nuit.

 **-** Vous n'avez pas vu des types bizarres lui tourner autour. À continué Harry.

 **-** Des types bizarres ! Il y en a plein dans ici !

L'Inspecteur et l'Auror sortirent du bar. Mais l'une des deux serveuses, présentes dans l'établissement, courut derrière eux.

 **-** Attendez !

Harry et Collins se retournèrent vers la femme qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année.

 **-** Je peux vous dire les vraies raisons du départ de Sacha.

 **-** On vous écoute. L'encouragea Collins.

 **-** Elle ne supportait plus les avances du patron. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Mais elle la remettait toujours car elle avait peur de se retrouver à la rue avec la petite.

 **-** Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle passe à l'acte ?

 **-** Le patron l'a coincé dans la réserve et il a tenté … Sacha a réussi à se défendre en lui brisant une bouteille en verre sur la tête. Sacha lui a juré que plus jamais elle ne remettrait les pieds au bar.

\- Vous avez eu de ses nouvelles depuis ? La questionna Harry.

\- Oui, elle m'a appelée le lendemain pour que je passe chez elle lui apporter ses affaires restés au bar.

\- Vous y êtes allée ?

\- Oui. Elle était chez elle avec sa fille. La petite était arrivée le jour même de sa grande école. Sacha était fière qu'elle ait pu intégrer une très bonne école. Elle voulait lui offrir une meilleure vie.

\- On peut tout à fait comprendre. N'avez-vous rien vu d'étrange quand vous êtes allée chez Mrs Bennett ?

\- Maintenant que vous me le demandez. Il y avait un type étrange qui nous regardait quand on était toutes les trois sur le pas de l'immeuble. Je ne pourrais pas vous le décrire. Juste qu'il était grand et qu'il était caché sous un long manteau noir.

\- Aucun emblème sur son vêtement ? Demanda Harry.

La serveuse réfléchit quelques seconde. Puis elle dessina sur son bloc un dessin : une plume dans un cercle.

\- Il le portait juste là. Lui répondit la femme en montra la place de son cœur. Cela m'a marqué sur le coup car c'était la seule pointe de couleur qu'il avait sur lui.

\- Merci madame.

\- J'espère que vous allez les retrouver très vite. Leur dit la serveuse en les quittant.

Une fois seuls, les deux hommes regardèrent le bout de papier que leur avait laissé la femme.

\- On dirait que votre enquête se complique !

\- On dirait bien !

\- Si j'ai d'autres informations, je vous les transmets.

\- Merci pour votre aide Collins.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent, puis ils se séparèrent. Harry repassa au QG faire son rapport de la nuit avec ses hommes. Ensuite, il retourna chez lui pour dormir quelques heures. Il ne vit pas sa famille, tous restés au Terrier pour les fêtes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry décida de prendre la tête de l'enquête. Il mit plusieurs de ses hommes en filature sur le chemin de Traverse et dans l'allée des Embrumes pour essayer de trouver une piste.

Le lendemain, une bonne nouvelle arriva au QG des Aurors. Les hommes d'Harry avaient enfin une piste sur l'Homme en noir. Celui-ci avait été aperçu dans l'allée des Embrumes, entrant dans un bar miteux. Harry s'y rendit avec un visage d'emprunt, en compagnie de Frederick Robinson.

A l'intérieur du bar, Harry chercha l'homme des yeux, celui-ci s'était assis à une table en retrait des autres clients. Le visage de l'homme était caché par la longue capuche de son manteau noir. Il portait l'emblème de la plume au niveau du cœur. L'homme ne bougeait pas, il semblait les attendre. Les deux aurors allèrent le rejoindre. Harry s'assit en face de l'homme, pendant que Robinson restait debout à le couvrir. L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce quand Harry posa une photo sur la table sale.

 **-** Connaissez-vous ces deux personnes ? Elles ont été enlevées la nuit du 24 par des individus se faisant appeler « les Templier de Mâat ».

Homme tendit le bras et prit la photo.

\- Je les croyais en sécurité. Maintenant, « Les Templiers de Mâat » détiennent la clé pour prendre les pouvoirs de ma bien-aimée. Le temps nous est compté. Nous devons nous hâter pour les empêcher d'agir.

Harry avait du mal à suivre le résonnement de l'homme. Soudain l'inconnu fut debout sans qu'Harry est vu l'homme se lever.

\- Suivez-moi !

C'était une ordre sec, l'homme se dirigea vers les cuisines, Harry et Robinson le suivirent sans savoir s'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Ils sortirent dans l'arrière cour. L'homme se mit à courir en longeant les murs, les deux Aurors firent de même. Soudain, l'Homme s'arrêta et fit face aux deux Aurors. Ils les attrapa par le bras et transplagna en les emportant avec lui.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand Harry se réveilla, il avait un sacré mal de tête. Pendant quelques secondes, il essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs. Puis tout lui revient. Leur suspect les avait fait transplagner vers un lieu inconnu. Harry regarda autour de lui, il vit qu'il était allongé sur un fauteuil. Non loin de lui, Frederick reposé sur un canapé, il était encore inconscient. Ils se trouvaient dans un salon, la poussière recouvrait les meubles d'une fine couche. Harry se leva lentement car il avait la tête qui tournait. Il vérifia si tous ses membres étaient en place, ainsi que sa baguette, tout y était. Puis Harry marcha vers Frederick, il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. L'Auror finit par ouvrir les yeux et se plaignit d'un bon mal de tête.

 **-** J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé ? Grogna Frederick.

 **-** Je viens de vous sauver la vie, « les Templiers de Mâat » étaient sur votre trace, commandant Potter.

Les deux Aurors se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la porte du salon, devant celle-ci se tenait un homme, grand à la peau très pâle, il avait de long cheveux noirs et ses yeux était rouge sang. Il était habillé d'un pantalon et d'un pull noir portant la plume rouge entouré d'un cercle. Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, il avait devant lui un vrai vampire.

L'homme entra dans le salon. Il s'assit dans le dernier fauteuil et reprit la parole.

 **-** Ici vous êtes en sécurité, c'est ma demeure depuis plus de 5 siècles, elle a de nombreuses protections inviolables pour les personnes non invités. Votre mal de tête est un effet secondaire, je m'en excuse.

 **-** Qui est vous ? Et comment savez-vous mon nom alors que j'avais une tête d'emprunt.

 **-** Nous, les vampires, nous voyons au-delà des maléfices de transformations et votre visage est mondialement connu, commandant Potter. Je me nomme Seth.

 **-** Vous venez de nous sauver la vie, c'est bien cela ?

 **-** Oui, ces chacals de « Templiers de Mâat » veulent ma peau tout comme la votre, car vous représentez tout ce qu'ils haïssent dans ce monde. Vous êtes un obstacle sur leur route, tout comme je le suis.

 **-** Qui sont-ils exactement ces « Templiers de Mâat » ? Nous enquêtons sur eux depuis des mois sans savoir réellement qui ils sont. Questionna Frederick.

 **-** Pour répondre à votre question, je vais vous raconter ma propre histoire qui se mêle à celle des dieux Égyptiens.

« Je suis né en Egypte, il a y plus de 7 000 ans. J'étais le fils cadet d'un puissant pharaon sorcier. Mon frère aîné, Osiris était marié à la belle et douce Iris qui venait de lui donner un fils, Horus. Moi, j'avais épousé Nephtys, une femme fade qui jouait de ses attribues pour obtenir se qu'elle voulait. Mon frère m'avait donné le commandement de ses armées. J'étais le mal incarné, mon âme était pleine de haine et de noirceur. Nous régnions en maître sur toute l'Égypte. Nous étions des dieux.

Puis, tout changea à l'arrivée au palais d'une prêtresse sorcière, elle se nommait Mâat. Mon frère l'avait fait venir car elle avait les pouvoirs les plus puissants des mondes connus. Il la traita comme si elle était une reine. Je ne sais pas à quel moment je me suis mise à l'aimer, sans doute quand elle a refusé publiquement les avances de mon frère, pharaon d'Égypte. Elle m'a lentement ramené à la lumière.

Nous avons réussis à cacher notre relation pendant plusieurs années. De notre amour naquit une fille. Pour la protéger, ma bien-aimée la confia à l'une de ses servantes, Bastet. Elle prit la fuite vers la Grèce qui était entrain de devenir une puissance nation. Nous espérions pourvoir les rejoindre rapidement.

Mais nous en eûmes jamais le temps car ma légitime épouse avait découvert mon infidélité. Elle demanda à Pharaon réparation. Ma bien-aimée et moi fumes arrêtes et portés devant mon frère qui demanda à ma perfide épouse de choisir notre châtiment.

Ma punition fut de perdre ma virilité, je n'étais plus qu'un semi-homme. Quant à ma bien-aimée, elle l'a condamna à être emmuré vivante dans une pyramide. Mais Mâat savait que Nephtys en voulait à ses pouvoirs. Ma bien-aimée arriva à s'enfuir et se cacha dans la pyramide de lumière où elle décida de sa propre mort. Mais avant de mourir, elle enferma ses pouvoirs dans le centre de la pyramide que seul ses descendantes pourraient réveiller.

J'ai survécu à la seule femme que j'ai aimé. Alors j'ai décidé de vouer mon existence à me venger et à protéger ma fille que Nephtys était entrain de rechercher dans tous les mondes connus. J'ai assassiné mon frère qui par jalousie m'avait pris tout ce que j'aimais sur cette terre. Mais j'avais épargné sa femme et son fils car c'est ce qu'aurait voulu ma compagne. Puis je pris en chasse mon épouse qui avait réuni des fidèles pour retrouver le tombeau de ma bien-aimée. J'ai fini par la retrouver et je l'ai tué de mes propres mains.

Ma vengeance faite, il ne me restait plus qu'à retrouver ma fille et Bastet. Je les ai rejoint à Athéne. Sur place, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour devenir immortel. C'est à cette époque que je suis devenu un vampire, sans doute l'un des premiers.

Mais au bout de quelques années, Bastet et moi dûmes quitter la ville en laissant ma fille à sa vie car nous étions immortels. Bastet décida de retourner en Égypte à la recherche du tombeau de Mâat pour veiller sur celui-ci. De mon coté, j'ai parcouru le monde en gardant toujours un œil sur ma lignée.

Malheureusement dans l'ombre, les anciens fidèles de Nephtys étaient entrain de devenir très puissant et se firent appeler « les Templiers de Mâat ». (3)

 **-** Donc si je vous suis bien, Maiana serait votre dernière descendante ?

\- Oui par sa grand-mère paternelle. Malheureusement pour nous, ces chacals ont retrouvé le tombeau de ma bien-aimée. Il y a quelques heures, Bastet m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'Ils étaient en Égypte et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire toute seule. Commandant Potter, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir nous aider. Votre magie est aussi puissante que la leur.

 **-** Je pense que vous vous trompez…

 **-** Non, il est comme celui de ma bien-aimée. Il est fait d'amour et de lumière. Maiana sera tuée s'ils lui prennent sa magie bienfaitrice.

Le vampire se mit à genoux devant Harry et se prosterna, le front au sol.

 **-** Commandant Harry Potter, je vous supplie de sauver ma dernière descendante.

Harry garda le silence de longues minutes. Puis il prit la parole.

 **-** J'accepte de vous aider. Mais nous ferrons à ma façon. Ai-je votre accord ?

Seth releva la tête en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Les deux hommes se fixèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Puis Seth se remit debout.

 **-** Je vous donne carte blanche, commandant Potter.

Harry et Frederick retournèrent au QG pour mettre sur pied une équipe. Ils prirent contact avec les Aurors Égyptiens pour qu'ils les secondent dans leur mission.

xxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Seth, Harry et 5 de ses hommes arrivèrent en Égypte par Porteloin. Ils retrouvèrent les Aurors Égyptiens. Puis ils se faufilèrent discrètement dans la population locale. Seth les conduisit hors de la ville, ils s'arrêtèrent prés des ruines d'un ancien temple où une silhouette les rejoignit. Elle portait le même long manteau noir que Seth avec la plume rouge dans un cercle. La silhouette abaissa sa capuche. C'était une femme à la longue chevelure noir, elle avait la peau aussi pâle que celle de Seth et les yeux rouges. Harry supposa que c'était la fameuse Bastet.

 **-** Nous devons nous hâter car le grand prêtre va commencer la cérémonie sacrée. Annonça la vampire.

 **-** Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Souffla Seth.

Harry et tous les auros suivirent Bastet vers une entrée cachée et ils descendirent dans le ventre de la terre. La femme les guida dans un véritable labyrinthe de ténèbres où régnait un silence de mort, éclairé simplement par les baguettes des aurors. Soudain, ils entendirent au loin un hurlement déchirant. Bastet se mit à courir. Au loin, Harry vit la lumière d'une salle. Bastet se tourna vers Seth.

 **-** Sauve l'enfant, je m'occupe de la mère.

Puis elle se transforma en une magnifique lionne. Harry supposa qu'elle était une animagus. Bastet entra dans la salle en poussant un puissant rougissement. Tous les individus dans la salle se retournèrent et se mirent à fuir devant la puissante lionne. Harry et ses hommes tirèrent des sorts sur les individus pour arriver vers l'autel qui se situait au milieu de la salle.

 **-** N'approchez pas où je la sacrifice !

Harry se retourna, dans un coin de la salle, un homme se tenait devant un petit autel où était allongée la mère de Maiana. C'était ses cries qu'ils avaient entendus dans le couloir. Bastet se dirigea vers le prêtre pour protéger Sacha. Harry suivit Seth vers le centre de la salle pour porter secours à l'amie de son fils. Harry s'arrêta net en voyant un rayon de lumière frapper la fillette. Le rayon de magie enveloppa Maiana et la souleva de l'autel. Elle se retrouva suspendue dans les airs. Alors que Seth allait s'approcher, un homme entra dans le rayon de lumière. Maiana ouvrit les yeux et se mit à hurler sous la douleur.

\- C'est le Grand prêtre, il est entrain d'absorber la magie de ma bien-aimée. Si on n'intervient, Maiana va mourir.

\- Alors pas une seconde à perdre ! Lui cria Harry.

Harry se mit à découvert pour tirer sur le grand prêtre qui alla voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Seth prit son élan et sauta sur Maiana pour la retirer du rayon de magie. Ils allèrent rouler tous les deux à l'opposé du Grand prêtre. Celui-ci se releva et essaya d'entrer à nouveau dans le rayon de magie, mais Seth qui s'était remis debout l'en empêcha. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le rayon de magie. Tout en se débattant, Seth hurla à Maiana.

 **-** Maiana, fille de Mâat, n'oublie jamais que dans ton sang coule le plus pur des pouvoirs …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, il s'écroula sans vie sur l'autel, le Grand prêtre venait de lui prendre son immortalité, celui-ci se sentait si puissant avec la magie qui était entré en lui. Harry vit que Maiana était terrorisée. Il décida de sauter à son tour dans le rayon de magie. Mais le grand prêtre le repoussa et l'Auror alla s'écraser contre le mur où il se blessa grièvement. Puis il ne put être qu'un spectateur impuissant de la suite des événements.

Maiana rampa au sol, sa main heurta dans un objet. Elle baissa les yeux et reconnu sa fidèle baguette magique qu'on lui avait retiré quand elle avait été enlevé. Elle la prit et se mit debout.

\- Sale type ! Tu vas payer très cher de m'avoir enlevé et d'avoir fait du mal à ma mère.

Maiana jeta un sort qu'elle avait entendu quelques minutes plus tôt dans la bouche d'Harry et visa le Grand prêtre qui alla une fois de plus s'écraser au sol. Il se tourna vers la fillette.

 **-** Petite morveuse, tu vas voir qui je suis vraiment.

 **-** Je t'attends le Bouffon !

Maiana sauta dans le rayon de lumière. Bastet lui hurla qu'elle ne devait pas le faire. La fillette ne l'écouta pas, elle savait qu'elle devait prendre cette magie, mais que son corps n'y survivrait pas. Alors elle pensa à son médaillon, elle pensa très fort à faire entrer la magie dans celui-ci. C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry perdit connaissance.

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Immédiatement, il sentit une présence à coté de lui, il tourna la tête. C'était Sacha Bennett, elle l'avait veillé depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital sorcier du Caire.

 **-** Mrs Bennett vous allez bien ?

 **-** Oui, ainsi que Maiana qui est en sécurité grâce à vous. Elle a trouvé un moyen pour éviter que ce monstre ne prenne les pouvoirs de la déesse Mâat. Mais le Grand Prêtre a réussi à prendre la fuite.

 **-** Mes hommes…

 **-** N'ayez crainte, ils vont tous bien, ainsi que les policiers Égyptiens. Bastet a veillé sur chacun d'eux.

 **-** Pas de mort ?

\- Un seul. L'homme qui a protégé ma fille. Bastet nous a expliqué le lien qu'il avait avec mon défunt époux. J'ignorais que Viggo était un sorcier et descendait d'une lignée si ancienne de sorciers. Je ne sais pas si je dois être effrayé ou fière de ce qu'à fait ma fille ?

\- Je sais que notre monde vous est inconnu, mais vous ne devez pas avoir peur des dons de Maiana. J'ai la conviction qu'elle deviendra une grande sorcière.

\- Je regrette juste que mon défunt mari n'est pas eu assez confiance en moi pour me parler de votre monde. En faisant cela, il a privé Maiana d'une part d'elle.

\- Mais cela n'est plus le cas. Maiana fait partie de notre monde et vous aussi.

Sacha se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mais elle s'arrêta au dernier moment.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Sacha tourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes et sortie de la chambre. Resté seul, Harry prit la décision de venir en aide à la jeune femme et à sa fille. Il leur devait bien cela.

Puis il se rendormit pour reprendre des forces car il aurait des tonnes de paperasses à faire en entrant à cause « des Templiers de Mâat ». Il était bien heureux d'avoir enfin bouclé son enquête, même si le Grand prêtre était toujours dans la nature.

* * *

 **Notes de Chapitre** :

(1) Le miroir de poche est une idée d'Alixe dans ses fanfics « les survivants » que j'ai emprunté avec l'autorisation d'Alixe.

(2) Frederick Robinson est un personnage que j'ai crée dans ma seconde fanfiction « Draco, Elanor et compagnie »

(3) Pour l'histoire de Seth, je me suis inspirée de la mythologie Egyptienne.


	8. Chapitre VII : 2ème année (2ème partie)

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter :** Dans chaque chapitre, j'y plante un peu des souvenirs de mon enfance... J'ai écrit la première version de ce chapitre, il y a déjà plus de 6 ans. Le temps passe vraiment trop vite ! Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, ni de la pièce de théâtre.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et ses amis. J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre VII : 2** **ème** **année (2** **ème** **partie)**

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 5 janvier 2019** – Au Terrier

Le père d'Albus vient tout juste de me rendre mon journal. Il l'a retrouvé dans les ruines de notre appartement, il nous a aussi rendu quelques photos sauvés du carnage des « Templiers de Mâat ». Maman a pleuré quand Mr Potter lui a donné les deux cartons où les enquêteurs avaient mis nos effets personnels.

Nous sommes rentrés d'Égypte hier matin. Nous vivons pour l'instant chez les Weasley, ils m'ont redonné la chambre que j'ai eu l'été dernier. Maman a celle qui fut à Georges et à son défunt frère jumeau.

Normalement j'aurais du repartir ce matin par le Poudlard express pour Poudlard. Mais à cause de mon enlèvement , il faut que je reste encore un ou deux jours pour répondre aux questions des Aurors.

Quand je repense à ce sale type, au Grand Prêtre, j'en ai la chair de poule. Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort et qu'un jour je vais le retrouver sur ma route. Il reviendra chercher les pouvoirs de Mâat, mais il devra avant me passer sur le corps…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 6 janvier** – Grande salle

Je suis de retour à Poudlard, je suis arrivée en fin de journée. Mr Potter m'a demandé de ne rien dire de mon enlèvement à mes amis. Je dois leur dire que j'ai été malade et que j'ai été hospitalisé dans le monde moldu. Moi qui n'aime pas mentir, me voilà obligé de le faire. Grrrr !…

Flûte alors ! Je dois aller voir Mrs Pomfresh avant de rejoindre mes amis !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message de Myriam**

May ne laisse pas traîner ton journal sur ton lit.

Bon alors, tu vas me dire ce que tu as eu ? On nous a dit que tu avais été hospitalisé. C'était grave ? Tu aurais pu nous tenir au courant, on était tous très inquiet pour toi ma vieille.

Mais bon ! On sait bien que tu préfères tout garder pour toi au lieu qu'on vienne à ton aide.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 7 janvier** – Grande salle

Reprise des cours ce matin !

Pour mon long silence, j'ai dis aux filles que j'ai fait une allergie aux crustacés lors du repas de noël et que les médecins moldus avaient voulu que je reste en observation pour qu'il n'y ait pas de complications. J'ai rajouté que j'avais gonflé comme un ballon. Lol !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 12 janvier** – Terrain de Quidditch

Aujourd'hui, match Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Victoire sans conteste de mes petits Serpentard. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 14 Janvier 2019

De : Mrs Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Molly et Arthur sont vraiment adorables avec moi. Ils souhaiteraient que je reste habiter avec eux. J'ai accepté car nous n'avons plus de chez nous et que je n'ai plus de travail. En parlant de cela, j'ai décidé d'en chercher un nouveau. J'ai vu que plusieurs librairies recherchaient du personnel, je pense que je vais postuler. J'ai toujours voulu travailler dans une librairie._

 _J'espère que la reprise de tes cours se passe bien et que tu n'as pas été trop chamboulé par notre enlèvement. Harry m'a promis que les cendres de Mr Seth nous seraient rendus dans les prochaines semaines. Tu pourras décider de l'endroit où tu souhaites les répandre._

 _Je t'embrasse très fort,_

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 21 janvier** – Chambre des filles

Je viens d'envoyer un hibou à maman pour que les cendres de Grand-papa Seth soient jetés au vent sur sa terre natale, en Égypte. Je veux qu'il puisse toujours rester auprès de son grand amour. Je suis sûr que Bastet le fera pour nous.

Maintenant, je veux essayer d'oublier toute cette histoire.

Aujourd'hui, Albus et Scorpius se sont amusés à faire des blagues aux Gryffondor. De mon coté, je compte les points car je souhaite rester neutre ! Résultat des courses : 1 pour Serpentard - 0 pour Gryffondor. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 29 janvier** – Parc, prés du lac

Un peu le cafard aujourd'hui, j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit et j'essaye de l'oublier.

L'eau du lac semble si calme, tout comme le parc de Poudlard. J'aime vivre ici, on se sent tellement en sécurité. La vie semble tellement calme comme un petit ruisseau.

Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à imaginer, qu'il y a des années, une terrible bataille a eut lieux ici. Moi, faut que j'arrête d'écouter les cours d'histoire de la magie. En ce moment, on est sur la bataille de Poudlard.

* _soupire_ *

Bon, je retourne dans le château me mettre au chaud car Ratatouille claque des dents. En même temps c'est normale, il neige !

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 4 février 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Je reviens de mon dernier entretient d'embauche et je suis prise. Je vais travailler dans une petite librairie d'occasion dans une rue commerçante de Londres. Ils me prennent en essaie pour un mois et si je fais l'affaire, ils me gardent. Si tu savais comme je suis contente. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vais faire quelque chose que j'aime. J'aimerais tant que tu sois là pour que nous fêtions cela toutes les deux._

 _Depuis que je vis chez Molly et Arthur, j'ai l'impression que toute notre ancienne vie n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ils sont si adorable avec moi. J'aurais voulu avoir des parents comme eux. Je ressens de la jalousie envers leurs enfants qui ont du avoir une enfance très heureuse malgré la difficulté d'élever une si grande famille._

 _Je te serre très fort contre mon cœur,_

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 5 février** – Cours histoire de la magie

Ma mère a pété un câble dans sa dernière lettre. Je lui ai répondu hier soir qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de fumer la moquette car ce n'est pas bon pour la santé. ^^

Je suis tout de même contente qu'elle est trouvée un travail qu'elle aime. J'espère que cela va marcher pour elle. Je suis heureuse aussi qu'elle adore Molly et Arthur, qui ne les aimerait pas !?

Je vais peut être suivre un peu le cours du professeur Cuthert, mais je suis entrain de m'endormir…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 14 févier** – Grande salle

C'est du n'importe quoi ! James Potter m'a envoyé un poème pour la Saint-Valentin. Je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment très mauvais. S'il croit avoir une chance avec ça, il se trompe lourdement. Il faut que je le brûle pour conjurer le mauvais sort qui est sur ma tête…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 16 février** **–** Infirmerie

Le mauvais œil est vraiment sur moi. C'est horrible de ne pas avoir de bol à ce point !

Aujourd'hui, c'est le match de Poufsouffle contre les Gryffondor. Mais je ne peux pas aller encourager Myriam car j'ai la grippe. Je suis couchée avec 40°C de fièvre. Albus et Scorpius ont promis d'encourager mon équipe, malgré nos faibles chances de gagner.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message de Scorpius**

Voilà le match est fini. Vous avez perdu. Ce match est vraiment à oublier. Heureusement que tu n'étais pas là pour voir le massacre. Myriam est partie se noyer sous sa douche...

On va aller manger et on va ensuite te voir pour tout te raconter.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 25 février** – Grande salle

Je suis enfin sur pied. Trop contente…

Il va falloir vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour qu'il ne m'arrive plus rien cette année. Je suis sûr que c'est la faute du Grand prêtre, il a jeté sur moi le mauvais œil. Je sens qu'il n'est pas loin. Il me nargue le vieux dragon !

Ce matin, j'ai cours de Botanique en commun avec Rose et ensuite potion avec Albus et Scorpius. De quoi me remonter le moral en flèche ! (Rire)

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 5 mars 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'ai une très bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Ma période d'essais s'est terminée hier. La propriétaire, Mrs Ferras, très contente de mon travail, a décidé de me garder. J'ai enfin un vrai travail, nous allons pouvoir mettre des sous de coté et nous louer une petite maison._

 _Molly et Arthur sont contents pour mon nouveau travail, ainsi que leurs enfants. Nous devons fêter cela ce dimanche. Tu vas me manquer, mais je penserais très fort à toi, ma chérie._

 _J'espère que tu t'es bien remise de ta grippe. Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne l'avais pas eu. Mrs Pomfresh m'a envoyé régulièrement de tes nouvelles pendant que tu étais alitée. Je ne me suis pas trop fait de soucis car tu étais entre de bonnes mains à Poudlard._

 _Je te serre très fort sur mon cœur._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 10 mars** – Parc

Et dire qu'en ce moment, maman est entrain de faire la fête avec les Weasley. Alors que moi, je suis obligée de subir ça !

James Potter est entrain de faire je ne sais quoi au loin pour essayer de se rendre intéressant et d'attirer notre attention. Myriam et Eglantine sont entrain de baver devant ses copains et lui. Franchement, je le trouve pathétique !

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 15 mars 2019

De : Molly Weasley

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chère Maiana,_

 _Lors de sa visite médicale obligatoire avant de signer son contrat à la librairie, le médecin moldu a découvert une anomalie sur ta maman. Ta maman a donc été hospitalisé d'urgence cet après-midi. Elle est entrain de passer des examens plus approfondies. Dés que nous en saurons plus, elle t'écrira. En attendant, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. Nous veillons sur elle comme si elle était notre propre fille._

 _Arthur attend les grandes vacances avec beaucoup d'impatience pour parler encore d'objet moldu avec toi._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Molly Weasley_

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 20 mars 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Il faut que tu sois forte car ce que je vais t'apprendre risque de te rendre très triste. Mes résultats sont mauvais, j'ai un cancer du sein. Je vais être opéré la semaine semaine pour retirer la tumeur._

 _Molly et Arthur sont vraiment merveilleux avec moi. Je suis heureuse qu'ils soient à mes cotés pour surmonter cette maladie._

 _Mrs Ferras, ma patronne est au courant de mon état de santé. Mais elle a décidé de me garder quand même. Elle va aménager mon emploi du temps pendant tout le temps de mon traitement. C'est une dame d'une très grande bonté._

 _Je te promets de te donner de mes nouvelles régulièrement. Je te serre très fort dans mes bras._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 21 mars** – Salle de bain

Je suis en colère, tellement en colère !

Quand tout allait bien, il a fallut qu'un grain de sable vienne perturber notre bonheur. Maman ne peut pas être malade, c'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas y penser. Mon cœur et ma tête refuse cette simple idée…

Et si c'était la faute de l'autre malade, s'il avait lancé une malédiction sur ma famille ? C'est idiot, mais j'ai comme l'impression que c'est un cauchemar. Que ma vie est un cauchemar !

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 25 mars 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je suis déçu de ton comportement. Je pensais que tu étais plus responsable que cela. Mais je crois que je me suis trompée. Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre de ta directrice, elle était très en colère. C'est ton nouvel hobbies de t'introduire dans son bureau. Et ton excuse était tellement ridicule que je ne te plains pas le moindre du monde. Tu mérites ta punition. Et pour la forme, je te punie aussi, je t'interdis de rentrer pour les vacances de printemps._

 _J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment que d'entendre que ma fille se comporte de cette façon._

 _J'espère pour toi que cela sera la dernière fois que je reçois une lettre de ta directrice, car sinon gare à toi !_

 _Ta maman en pétard !_

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 23 mars** \- Grande salle

Le coup bas de ma mère ! M'interdire de rentrer pour les vacances alors qu'elle est malade. Elle ne comprend pas que je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle !

Pour me changer les idées, j'ai fait un pari avec mes amies et j'ai perdu... Mon gage était de m'introduire dans le bureau de la directrice et d'y rapporter un objet. La Cassandra, un jour, je lui ferais regretter d'être venu au monde. J'avais presque réussi à entrer dans le bureau du Professeur Mcgonagall (j'avais le mot de passe grâce à James Potter). Mais la Cassandra m'a vu entrer en douce. Cette sale fille a donné l'alerte et j'ai été prise sur le fait. Quand la directrice à voulu savoir ce que je faisais dans son bureau, j'ai donné une excuse bidon. Bien sur, elle ne m'a pas cru. Bah oui ! Qui irait prendre une tasse de thé dans son bureau. Je suis pathétique !

Je suis punie pendant un mois, je devrai passer tous mes week-end à aider les professeurs qui en auront besoin, ou Mrs Pomfresh ou encore Brooms (là ça me coûte beaucoup !) et je n'aurai pas le droit d'accompagner Mrs Malfoy et Eglantine au concert de la semaine prochaine. Là, je suis vraiment dégoûtée !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 1** **er** **Avril** – Grande salle

MRD – Albus et Scorpius ont utilisé des inventions de leurs oncles sur James et ses copains. Et cela est retombé sur d'autres élèves. C'est à pleurer de rire. Au moins cela aura le mérite de me remonter un peu le moral car il est au plus bas à cause de maman et de ma punition. J'ai du passer les deux derniers week-end (vendredi soir, samedi et dimanche) en compagnie de Brooms et je peux dire que je haie ce type, il m'a fait faire les pires corvées de ma vie !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 6 Avril** – Chambre des filles Poufsouffle 2ème année

Si je le pouvais, je l'embrasserais ! Je parle bien sur du professeur Londubat. Il a demandé à la directrice s'il pouvait me prendre tous les week-end jusqu'à la fin de ma punition pour que je m'occupe de ses plantes. Le professeur Mcgonagall a accepté au grand dépit de Brooms. C'est bien fait pour lui et toc !

Trop trop contente ! (rire)

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 9 avril** – chambre des filles 2ème année

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MAIANA ! 13 ans (je vieillis trop vite à mon goût !)

Rose m'a donné un cadeau tout à l'heure dans la grande salle. Un nouveau sort pour mon journal, je viens de le lancer. En fait, mes amis pourront lire mon journal sauf les passages interdits (ils seront blancs si ce n'est pas moi qui prend le journal). C'est une nouvelle protection contre les commères qui me servent d'amis…

Mon plus beau cadeau est une lettre de maman qu'elle a envoyé avec mon cadeau : de vieilles partitions de musiques.

xxxxxxxxxx

De : Mrs Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

Le : 9 avril 2019

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! 13 ans déjà, comme tu as grandi si vite. Je te revoie encore bébé, le jour de ta naissance. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour tu deviendrais quelqu'un de spéciale. J'attends de te voir devenir un magnifique papillon._

 _J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. J'ai demandé à Molly de l'acheter pour moi. J'espère que tu ne les as pas déjà._

 _Mon opération s'est bien passés. Je suis actuellement entrain de récupérer._

 _Je te fais des milliers de câlins._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message d'Albus**

Ratatouille est entrain de devenir obèse à cause de Myriam qui le gave toute la journée. May, il va peut être falloir que tu interviennes quand même, sinon il va finir par éclater !

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 16 avril 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je vais commencer mon traitement en fin de semaine. Ce traitement va consister à tuer les mauvaises cellules qui auraient été oublié. Je te demande de ne pas te faire de cheveux blancs pour ta maman, je suis une battante et tout ira très bien pour moi. Molly et Arthur sont au petit soin avec moi, ainsi que tous leurs enfants. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter !_

 _Comment se passe tes cours ? Tu ne m'en parles plus dans tes lettres. Est-ce que tu t'entends toujours avec tes amis ? Raconte-moi tout ce que vous faites._

 _Je te serre très fort dans mes bras._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 16 avril** – Cours d'histoire de la magie

Là, Maman se moque bien de moi ! Je sais très bien qu'elle fait cela pour ne pas m'inquiéter, mais c'est pire. Je m'inquiète deux fois plus. Dire que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas ! grrr ! Faut qu'elle arrête de mentir ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir l'année finir pour être auprès d'elle.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 20 avril** – Terrain de Quidditch

Aujourd'hui c'était le match des Serpentard contre Poufsouffle. Le match a été vite balayé. Victoire écrasante des Serpentard (Albus et Scorpius étaient vraiment déchaînés sur le terrain). Myriam est en larmes, cela va être encore à Eglantine et à moi d'aller la consoler !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 22 avril** – Grande salle

Je suis libre ! Ma punition vient d'être levé. Je vais pouvoir enfin respirer. Il me faudra quand même remercier le père d'Eglantine qui a rendu ma punition plus agréable. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui offrir ? je vais demander de l'aide à mon amie qui le connaît mieux que moi. Lol !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 27 avril** \- Bibliothèque

Hier, on a eu nos feuilles pour nos options de l'année prochaine. Je me suis décidé pour étude des Moldus et étude des Runes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 8 mai 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que tout se passe bien à Poudlard ?_

 _J'ai eu ma première Chimiothérapie, tout c'est très bien passé. La prochaine est dans 3 semaines. Entre deux, mon médecin m'a donné des médicaments pour les éventuels effets secondaires._

 _Molly et Arthur sont vraiment un grand soutien pour moi. Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait sans eux, sans t'oublier car tu es mon unique objectif. Je veux me battre pour toi, je veux te voir grandir et aimer comme j'ai aimé ton papa…._

 _J'ai repris mon travail à mi-temps, cela me fait du bien de voir du monde. Je regarde aussi les petits annonces pour louer une maison. Il y en deux ou trois qui me plaisent, mais leurs prix sont encore assez élevés. J'espère finir par trouver la perle rare._

 _Je te serre très fort sur mon cœur._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 11 mai** – Terrain de Quiddicht

Bon aujourd'hui match de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle. J'espère qu'il va durer plus longtemps que le dernier.

ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR !

\- Pas mal le James… miam-maim (Myriam)

\- Myriam ! Tu pourrais éviter de mettre ça dans le journal de Maiana ! (Eglantine)

\- Mais heu ! (Myriam)

\- Bah faut juste éviter que les garçons voient cela, surtout Albus ! (Eglantine)

\- Je m'en fiche ! Et Toc ! (Myriam)

\- Myriam arrête d'écrire des idioties dans mon journal, cela fait tâche ! (Maiana)

Les Gryffondor ont remporté la victoire et donc du même coup la coupe. James est fou de joie. Albus l'ignore royalement. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 29 mai 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'ai reçu hier ma seconde séance de Chimio, Molly m'a accompagné à l'hôpital. C'est vraiment une femme merveilleuse, elle est toujours là quand on a besoin d'elle. Les Weasley sont vraiment une famille avec un cœur gros comme cela (ouvre grand les bras). Et leurs enfants et beaux-enfants sont pareils. Ils essayent de tout faire pour que je m'intègre vraiment dans le monde des sorciers, malgré mon origine moldu._

 _Harry, le père de ton ami Albus, m'a dit que je pouvais peut-être faire une demande d'achat d'une maison saisie, il y a 20 ans après la guerre dans le monde des sorciers. Il m'a promis d'appuyer ma demande, ainsi qu'Hermione. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que cela soit une procédure très longue. Mais je tiendrais bon, si cela nous permets d'avoir un toit à nous. Je suis prête à tout._

 _Je te serre très fort sur mon cœur,_

 _Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 3 juin** – Grande salle

Aujourd'hui, nous commençons nos premières épreuves. Ces derniers jours, j'ai révisé à mort pour avoir une fois de plus les félicitations du jury ! Et je veux réussir tous mes examens pour maman.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 9 juin 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Je croise les doigts pour tes examens. Je veux que tu saches que je pense très fort à toi, ne t'inquiète pas tout ira très bien. Tu as toujours été une élève brillante._

 _J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer. Le dossier que j'ai monté avec Hermione et Harry est passé. On vient de me proposer une maison dans les Hampshire. J'ai accepté sans l'avoir vu. Il faut dire que le prix est très intéressant. Cela équivaut à environ 60 000 livres._

 _J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à me rendre compte de mon bonheur encore si fragile. J'ai peur de me réveiller._

 _Je te serre très fort sur mon cœur._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **10 juin** – Salle commune des Poufsouffle

C'est génial ! Je suis vraiment contente pour maman. Le père d'Albus est vraiment très gentil d'avoir aidé maman pour la maison. Peut être qu'en même temps, il en avait marre de voir maman vivre sous le toit de ses beaux-parents (rire). J'ai hâte que l'année soit fini pour revoir maman et la soutenir face à sa maladie.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 17 juin** – Grande salle

Nous venons d'avoir nos résultats. Nous sommes tous reçu. Par contre cette année, je n'ai pas reçu de félicitations, mais j'ai eu de très bonnes notes. Je crois avoir merdé à me faire des cheveux blancs pour maman.

Elle doit recevoir sa troisième séance demain. Je suis vraiment contente que Molly et Arthur soient à ses cotés, je me sens beaucoup plus sereine.

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 19 juin 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Poudlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Ma troisième Chimio m'a rendu malade. Mais ce matin, cela va un peu mieux._

 _J'ai signé l'acte d'achat de notre maison, avoir la clé dans ma main me donne la sensation de ne plus rêver. Nous avons enfin une maison bien à nous. Je vais aller la visiter demain avec Molly, Harry et Bill. Je suis vraiment impatiente._

 _Je te serre très fort sur mon cœur._

 _Ta maman qui t'aime plus que tout._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 20 juin** – Parc

C'est trop GENIAL !

On a enfin notre propre maison, avec un jardin et tout ce qui va avec !

* _saute de joie_ *

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 21 juin** – Grande salle

Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Albus, 13 ans. Je viens de lui offrir une petite poupée à l'effigie de son frère. Il pourra faire du vaudou avec ! (Rire)

Nous sommes au banquet de fin d'année. Cette année, ce sont les Serpentard qui remportent la coupe des maisons. Au moins une que les Gryffondor n'auront pas ^^

J'ai hâte d'être à demain pour revoir maman. Il est temps de rentrer surtout pour ce cher Ratatouille qui a pris plein de kilos à cause de Myriam. Mon amie n'a pas arrêté de lui donner à manger tout le temps, il va falloir que je le mets au régime !

Bon, je retourne avec les copains et vivement la prochaine rentrée pour qu'on s'éclate à nouveau tous ensemble pour une nouvelle année sans enlèvement et sans maladie….


	9. Chapitre VIII : Premiers émois

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter :** Un chapitre un peu plus joyeux ! Merci de votre passage sur ce nouveau chapitre et bonne lecture à vous.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, ni de la pièce de théâtre.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et ses amis. J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII : Premiers émois**

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 22 juin 2019** – Au Terrier, dans ma chambre

Quand le Poudlard Express est arrivé à la gare de Londres, j'étais à l'une des fenêtres pour voir où se trouvait maman. J'ai eu du mal à la reconnaître car elle portait un foulard qui recouvrait ses cheveux.

Nous sommes descendus du train. J'ai couru en direction de maman et je me suis jetée dans ses bras. On s'est fait un très long câlin sous l'œil tendre de Molly et Arthur. Mes amis déposèrent ma malle, mes instruments et Ratatouille à cotés de nous et ils partirent rejoindre leurs parents.

\- Comme tu m'as manqué ! M'a murmuré maman.

\- Toi aussi. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Molly a pris Ratatouille et Arthur le reste de mes affaires. On s'est dirigé tous les quatre vers la sortie de la gare. On a grimpé dans la fidèle 2CV d'Arthur et on a pris la route pour le Terrier.

Dans la voiture, maman m'a appris que le traitement avait fait tomber ses cheveux, c'était pour cela qu'elle avait un foulard sur la tête. J'avais envie de pleurer pour elle, elle avait de si beaux cheveux. Pendant tout le trajet, j'ai fixé maman, je l'ai trouvé très pâle et fatigué. De son coté, elle ne m'a parlé que de notre maison comme s'il n'y avait que cela dans son existence. Je l'ai écouté pour ne pas lui faire de peine…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **23 juin** – Au Terrier

Aujourd'hui, j'ai fait la visite de notre nouvelle maison. Celle-ci se trouve dans un petit village du Hampshire. C'est un cottage en pierre avec un toit en chaume. J'avoue que j'ai vraiment un coup de cœur pour mon nouveau foyer. Le jardin est en friche, mais les Weasley ont commencé à le remettre en état.

Par contre à l'intérieur, tout est à refaire car la maison est à l'abandon depuis plus de 21 ans. Le plus gros des travaux viennent de commencer pour rendre la maison habitable.

Dés qu'on entre dans la maison, on arrive dans un petit couloir qui desserte toutes les pièces du rez-chaussé et l'escalier de l'étage. La première porte ouvre sur une grande pièce dont les murs sont tout noir. On va la repeindre et cela deviendra notre salon. La seconde porte donne dans une petite pièce qui devait être une bibliothèque car les murs sont couverts d'étagères vide. Maman souhaite que cette pièce garde cette fonction et moi aussi. Et pour finir, la troisième porte nous conduit dans une grande cuisine qui est l'une des seules pièces restaurées pour l'instant. Molly et ses belles-filles sont passés par là ! Elles ont fait pas mal d'aménagement moderne et pratiques pour maman qui est une moldu.

Par l'escalier, on accède au premier étage où se trouvent 3 chambres très lugubres et une salle de bain très ancienne. Mais à la fin de la journée, la salle de bain avait tout le confort et les chambres étaient repeintes en blanc. Il y a aussi un grenier, mais il parait qu'il ne faut pas y aller avant que le père d'Albus l'ait nettoyé avec le père de Louis. A se demander qui habitait ici avant ?

Je n'arrive pas encore à me rendre compte que j'aurai ma propre chambre. Elle donne à l'ouest. Les peintures seront faites le week end prochain. J'ai hâte qu'on puisse emménager !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 30 juin** – Dans le jardin

Aujourd'hui, nous faisons les peintures dans la maison. Les Weasley sont tous venus en renfort pour les travaux.

Ma chambre sera de couleur parme et celle de maman en beige. La chambre d'ami, elle sera couleur bleu-vert. Maman et moi avons choisi dans une brocante moldu quelques meubles que nous allons restaurer, pour meubler la maison.

Avec mes amis, je suis entrain de désherber le jardin, pendant que Maman se repose, à l'ombre de la maison en compagnie de Molly.

Quant à Harry et à Bill, ils sont entrain de nettoyer le grenier, on entend régulièrement des petits bruits d'explosions. Maman est un peu inquiète. Je crois qu'elle se demande ce qui peut se trouver dans le grenier.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 7 Juillet** – Dans ma chambre

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour de l'emménagement dans notre maison. Nous avons mis tout l'après-midi à ranger nos affaires, sans magie, car nous sommes dans un village moldu. Mais se fut vraiment amusant pour tous. ^^

Harry et Bill ont enfin fini d'enlever tous les sorts qui étaient sur le grenier. Plus tard, maman pourra le faire aménager en grande chambre d'ami.

Bon, il se fait tard, je vais aller passer ma première nuit dans ma chambre. ^^

* _saute de joie sur son lit_ *

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 10 juillet** – Au terrier

Pendant que Molly accompagnait Maman à l'hôpital, j'ai passé l'après-midi au Terrier. Arthur et moi, nous nous sommes enfermés dans le garage pendant des heures. C'est le père de Rose qui est venu nous tirer de notre retraite. J'ai adoré sa tête quand il nous a découvert le nez dans le moteur de la vieille 2 CV, couvert de cambouis (rire).

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **14 juillet** – Au Terrier dans le jardin

Aujourd'hui dimanche, Maman (qui va mieux) et moi déjeunons chez Arthur et Molly. Toute la tribu Weasley est présente, ainsi que Teddy Lupin et Andromeda Tonks. Tout le monde est si gentil avec nous…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 16 juillet** – à la maison

Aujourd'hui, je pars pour une semaine de vacances chez Myriam. Ses parents possèdent une maison de vacances au bord de la mer. Scorpius et sa famille seront aussi présent. Je suis trop contente car je n'ai jamais vu la mer en vrai !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 17 juillet** – Maison de vacances des Dubois

Je ne savais pas que Scorpius avait une petite sœur. Il nous avait jamais parlé d'elle. Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, mais elle a les même yeux que Scorpius... des yeux qui n'ont jamais rien vu car Meg est aveugle. Au début, je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter avec elle. Puis je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je la traite comme si elle avait tous ses sens. Elle entre cette année à Poudlard, elle n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur notre école. J'essaye de lui décrire Poudlard. Mais à force de voir notre école par mes propres yeux, j'en ai oublié les détails qui pourraient intéresser la sœur de mon ami.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 18 juillet** – Maison de vacances des Dubois

J'en ai plus appris en deux jours sur la famille de mes deux amis qu'en deux années !

Elanor, la mère de Scorpius, est donc mon professeur de musique à Poudlard, mais elle est aussi une célèbre chanteuse d'Opéra.

Camille, la mère de Myriam, qui est la meilleure amie d'Elanor, est peintre, elle aurait aussi sculpté plusieurs pièces uniques pour Meg.

Les pères de Scorpius et de Myriam ne sont arrivés qu'hier soir très tard, car ils avaient du travail à finir avant de pouvoir nous rejoindre. Draco est avocat, il a son propre cabinet. Quant à Olivier, il est le directeur du club de Quidditch dans lequel il a joué pendant des années. Ils sont assez drôle !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 21 juillet** – Sur la plage

J'ai réalisé tout à l'heure un château de sable avec Myriam, Meg et Dobby, son elfe guide. C'était assez amusant. Maintenant, on se bronze au soleil. Scorprius et Albus, qui est arrivé ce matin, sont entrain de jouer au foot avec Mr Malfoy et Mr Dubois. Ils ont l'air de bien s'éclater. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 23 juillet** – Maison de vacances des Dubois

La semaine est déjà fini. Je me suis tellement amusée que je n'ai pas vu passer les jours. Je viens de finir ma valise. Meg me tient compagnie en attendant qu'Elanor soit prête pour aller me conduire à la maison. Meg a l'air de bien m'aimer. Je crois qu'elle a hâte qu'être à Poudlard. J'espère juste que les autres élèves ne seront pas méchants avec elle.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 27 juillet** – Garage d'Arthur

Toute la Tribu des Weasley vient d'arriver pour s'installer pour un mois au Terrier, les tentes sont montés dans le jardin. La bonne humeur des adultes et la joie des plus jeunes ravirent le cœur d'Arthur.

On s'est réfugié tous les deux dans son garage pour bricoler le moteur de la 2 CV. C'est Molly qui va encore râler quand elle va voir l'état de mes vêtements. Mais je m'amuse tellement que je m'en fiche….

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **30 juillet** – Au Terrier

Molly est partie accompagnée maman pour sa séance de Chimio. En les attendant, je travaille mes gammes car j'ai pris du retard pendant mes vacances chez les Dubois.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **4 août** – Cuisine du Terrier

Maman a l'air de mieux supporter sa Chimio. Je crois que c'est parce qu'elle a le moral. Elle rit de nouveau, c'est la preuve qu'elle va beaucoup mieux.

Aujourd'hui Scorpius arrive, Albus a eu l'autorisation de l'inviter pour une semaine au Terrier (Ses parents partent un mois en voyage en Europe où sa mère doit donner plusieurs concerts.) Je suis trop content de revoir mes amis pendant deux semaines avant de partir avec Eglantine pour notre stage en Italie.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **6 août** – Tentes des garçons

Scorpius vient de me dire que s'il a pu venir au Terrier, c'est sur l'insistance de sa mère. Son grand-père ne voulait absolument pas qu'il mette les pieds chez les Weasley. C'est donc elle qui a mis tout le monde d'accord. Il raconte cela avec tellement d'humour qu'Albus et moi sommes écroulés de rire. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **8 août** – Cuisine du Terrier

Maman est à son travail, je passe donc l'après-midi au Terrier.

Molly nous a fait pour le goûter des bonhommes de pain d'épices. Mais, ils ne veulent pas se laisser manger alors on est obligé de leur courir après à travers la cuisine. Albus et Scorpius ont réussi à en prendre plusieurs (la chance !)…

Albus vient de m'en donner deux. C'est trop gentil de sa part. Scorpius lui en a donné à Rose. ^^

James est furieux contre ses grands-parents car ils ne veulent pas l'emmener voir la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Arthur est catégorique, Personne n'ira. Mais on va écouter la retransmission du match à la radio.

Bon, je vais aller me faire une bonne sieste sous mon arbre pendant que les autres vont aller ce faire un petit match de quidditch. J'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit car maman a été malade et j'ai voulu la veiller…

...

James vient juste de me quitter. Il était bizarre (plus que d'habitude). Il n'arrêtait pas de frôler mes doigts et de me poser plein de questions sans queue ni tête (du moins pour moi).

\- Tu es toujours aussi proche de Malfoy.

\- Bien sûr c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

\- Ha ! Et sinon c'est quoi ton genre de garçon ?

\- Potter où veux-tu en venir ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais j'ai plusieurs copains à Poudlard qui ont toujours trouvé que tu étais plutôt cool pour une fille.

\- Pour répondre à ta question, mon type de garçon serait plutôt le genre d'Albus que le tien.

\- Ha ! Merci pour ta réponse franche. Je transmettrais. Bon, je vais y aller !

Puis, il est parti en frôlant une dernière fois ma main. J'espère qu'il ne s'attend pas à que je lui tombe dans les bras. Il n'est pas du tout mon genre…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **11 août** – Ma chambre

Rose est venue dormir à la maison pour le week end, elle n'avait pas trop le moral. Elle a le cafard, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. Scoprius est reparti ce matin. C'est la mère de Rose qui est allée le conduire chez ses grands-parents paternels. Tient pour lui remonter le morale, je pourrais lui dire que James essaye de me faire les yeux doux…

…

Elle est morte de rire.

\- Tu es sur de ça ?

\- Oui, il ne me l'a pas clairement dit. Mais j'ai bien compris où il voulait en venir.

\- Et ?

\- Je lui ai répondu que mon genre de garçon était plutôt celui d'Albus.

\- Le râteau !

\- Oui…

Allez c'est partie pour une bataille d'oreiller d'enfer…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **18 août** – A la maison

Aujourd'hui, maman me laisse repeindre les étagères de la bibliothèque. Pendant qu'elle fait le tri dans nos vieilles affaires de notre ancien appartement qui viennent de nous être livré du garde meuble.

Allez c'est partie mon Kiki !

...

 **Plus tard** \- A l'hôpital St Mangouste

Me voilà à l'hôpital des sorciers. Je me retrouve au 4ème étage dans le service des pathologies des sortilèges.

Ce matin alors que j'étais entrain de faire de la peinture, j'ai buté dans un petit morceau de bois qui a ouvert une cachette dans le mur. À l'intérieur, j'ai découvert une boite. Bien sur, je l'ai ouverte pour savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Bah ! j'aurais mieux fait de la laisser fermer. C'était une vraie boite de Pandore. Il y avait un sort extrêmement dangereux à l'intérieur. C'était un feu vivant, une chimère ardente.

La créature de feu s'est jetée sur moi et m'a brûlé une bonne partie de mes cheveux, ainsi que les mains et les avant bras. Dans mon malheur, j'ai eu la chance d'avoir le visage intact, car j'ai eu le réflexe de le protéger avec mes bras. Mais j'ai surtout eu de la chance que le père d'Albus venait juste d'arriver à la maison. C'est lui qui a étouffé la créature de feu avec de la cendre. C'est lui aussi qui m'a immédiatement transporté ici.

Pour mes cheveux, les médicomages ont été obligé de raser ce qui restait pour pouvoir mettre des lotions sur mon crâne brûlé. Pour mes bras, j'ai des bandages. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à une momie. Je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer de mes instruments pendant plusieurs jours. Je ne vais sans doute pas pouvoir partir en Italie pour mon stage. Trop dégoutté !

Maman est paniquée à l'idée de savoir que des objets de ce genre traîne dans la maison. Harry nous a promis de tout vérifier aujourd'hui même pour que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduise plus.

C'est drôle car maintenant maman et moi, nous sommes toutes les deux chauves. Je vais dormir un peu car je suis fatiguée, je pense que cela doit être à cause des potions qu'on m'a fait boire…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **20 Août** \- Jardin du Terrier

Je suis sortie de l'hôpital ce matin. Quand je suis arrivée au Terrier, Molly a été horrifié de ma nouvelle tête. Elle a demandé s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de faire repousser mes cheveux. Mais il n'y en a pas pour ce qui m'est arrivée.

Maman vient tout juste de me laisser au Terrier pour aller avec Molly à sa dernière séance de Chimio. La première partie de son traitement est presque finie. Ensuite, elle va avoir droit à des séances de Rayons, 5 par semaine, pendant 7 semaines….

Bon, je vais me reposer un peu car j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit à l'hôpital car mes brûlures me faisaient un mal de dragon. Je vais essayer de faire une petite sieste sous mon arbre. ^^

...

 **Plus tard -** Salon du Terrier

Comment a-t-il osé m'embrasser pendant mon sommeil !

Pas de chance pour lui car Rose et Albus ont été témoin de la scène ! Pour me défendre, Albus s'est jeté sur son frère et ils se sont battu. Leurs cris et ceux de Rose ont fini par me réveiller et par attirer l'attention de leur mère. Ils sont punis pour la semaine. Ils devront faire les corvées des enfants Weasley. Rose vient tout juste de me raconter la scène.

Beurk ! Me faire embrasser par James Potter est la pire chose qui pouvait m'arriver cette semaine. Je savais qu'il en pinçait pour moi, mais pas à ce point. Je suis vraiment maudite ! Faut vraiment que je fasse un truc pour qu'il arrête de me courir après. Je sens que James Potter va souffrir cette année car Al et Scorpius ne vont pas le laisser s'en sortir ainsi. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **23 août** – Cuisine du Terrier

J'ai enfin pu remettre la main sur ma liste de livres pour la rentrée :

\- Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 3) de Miranda Fauconnette

\- Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirolle

\- Les Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander

\- Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose

\- Aide à l'étude des runes

\- Hiéroglyphes et logogrammes magiques

\- Syllabaire Lunerousse

Bon, je vais avec Molly et ses belles-filles sur le chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats pour ma rentrée.

...

 **Plus tard -** Chez Eglantine

Molly vient de me laisser chez les Londubat, au Chaudron Baveur, pour acheter mes fournitures sur le chemin de Traverse. Je m'y repose en compagnie d'Eglantine qui a annulé son stage pour me soutenir. Elle essaye de trouver dans ses affaires quelques choses de stylé pour cacher mon crâne brûlé. Elle a été horrifiée en me voyant avec mon bonnet à l'effigie des Serpentard / Gryffondor sur le crâne. On va bien voir ce qu'elle va me dénicher. J'ai aussi demandé à Molly de trouver un beau foulard pour maman.

...

 **Plus tard -** A la maison

Maman adore le foulard que Molly lui a offert avec mon argent. Je suis trop contente. Quant à Eglantine, elle m'a trouvé deux foulards, l'un bleu et un autre vert. Je les adore, je serais vraiment très mode à la rentrée (Rire).

Le père d'Albus a enfin fini de vérifier toute la bibliothèque. Il a trouvé deux autres boites un peu dans le même genre que celle que je me suis prise à la tête. Il les a emmené à son travail pour les étudier.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett - 25 août** – Au Terrier

Ce midi, nous avons été invitées à déjeuner au Terrier comme tous les dimanche. Maman parle de son travail avec la mère de Rose.

Molly et Lucy n'arrêtent pas de me regarder. Bah oui ! J'ai plus de cheveux, mais j'ai mis le foulard vert d'Eglantine pour aller avec mes yeux. ^^

\- Maiana tu es adorable avec ce foulard… (Rose)

\- C'est vraiment dommage pour tes cheveux, ils étaient si beau (Albus)

\- T'inquiète, ils vont repousser et elle sera bien plus jolie qu'avant (Fred)

\- T'es vraiment adorable Fred (Maiana)

\- C'est pour cela que toutes les filles sont folles de moi ! (Fred)

\- Ce refrain ne m'est pas inconnu (Lily)

\- C'est normal c'est la phrase préférée de notre frère (Albus)

\- Quoi, il dit ça ? (Maiana)

\- Oui, il n'a pas du tout la grosse tête… (Rose)

\- Hoho ! (Maiana)

...

 **Plus tard -** A la maison

Tout à l'heure, Molly nous a confisqué mon journal car nous étions à table. Elle me l'a rendu juste avant de rentrer à la maison. J'ai vraiment passé une bonne journée avec les Weasley, même maman semblait joyeuse.

Je viens de relire le passage avec les copains, je lis bien qu'Albus trouvait mes cheveux beaux… Je crois que je commence à regretter ma chevelure perdu par le feu vivant.

Non ! Pas de regret . Sinon je vais me mettre à pleurer…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Maiana Bennett -** **31 août** – Ma chambre

Ma malle est prête, ainsi que mon sac de cours. Ratatouille s'est installé sur mes genoux, il a la belle vie ce chat. Il a perdu beaucoup de poids en deux mois. A la rentrée, je vais devoir toucher deux mots à Myriam si je ne veux pas que mon chat éclate à trop manger…

Demain, je retourne à Poudlard, mais je suis triste de laisser maman en sachant qu'elle n'est pas encore guérie, même si je veux y croire dur comme fer.

Bon au lit pour être en forme si jamais maman à besoin de moi cette nuit….


	10. Chapitre IX : 3ème année (1ére partie)

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter :** Je pensais pouvoir vous mettre en ligne ce chapitre plus tôt. Mais le temps file trop vite ! Le prochain chapitre saura sur noël...

Bonne lecture à vous.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, ni de la pièce de théâtre.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et ses amis. J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre IX : 3ème année (1ère partie)**

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett - 1 septembre 2019** – Dans le Poudlard Express

Cette nuit, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi car maman a passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas que je reparte à Poudlard. J'ai du parlementer une partie de la nuit avec elle. Elle a fini par se calmer quand je lui ai promis que Molly veillerait sur elle pendant mon absence. J'ai pu aller me recoucher vers 3h du matin.

Ce matin, le réveil fut très dur. On était en retard, très en retard ! Je me suis demandée si j'allais arriver à l'heure pour prendre le Poudlard Express.

Heureusement, Molly avait du prévoir notre retard car elle est passée à la maison avec le père de Rose. Molly est restée avec maman pendant que Ron me conduisit à la gare.

On est arrivé sur le quai 9 ¾, 10 minutes avant le départ du train, on a très vite retrouvé le reste de la famille Weasley. Ron a monté mes bagages et mes instruments dans le train. Puis je l'ai remercié de m'avoir conduite à la gare et j'ai salué tous les autres membres de la famille Weasley.

Je suis montée dans le train où j'ai retrouvé Eglantine. On a croisé Scorpius qui m'a félicité pour ma nouvelle coupe et mes bras de momie (rire jaune), il pense que je pourrais lancer une nouvelle mode. Très Hilarant !

Eglantine trouve que le foulard bleu me va très bien (Dans un mois, avec le froid, je remets mon bonnet porte bonheur ^^). Puis, mon amie m'a traîné jusqu'à un compartiment où nous attendaient toutes mes amies : Myriam, Rose, Oréna, Lola, plus Lily, Roxane et Meg dont c'est la première année.

Le compartiment à coté du notre est très bruyant, Albus est entrain de raconter à tous ses copains Serpentard ses vacances au Terrier. Ils sont passés me saluer tout à l'heure. Bon, je vais me reposer un peu si je veux être en forme pour le banquet de ce soir. J'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper…

…

 **Plus tard**

\- Elle est trop adorable quand elle dort. (Myriam)

\- Au moins, on sait qu'elle ne bave pas ^^ (Eglantine)

\- Il faudrait peut être la réveiller ? (Lily)

\- Non, elle a besoin de repos. (Rose)

\- Dommage que son journal soit piégé, j'aurais bien voulu savoir ce qu'elle pense d'un certain serpentard ? (Myriam)

\- Écoute, elle m'a bien dit que Scorpius n'était qu'un ami pour elle. (Rose)

\- Quant à mon frère, il parle de Maiana comme d'une sœur. (Meg)

\- Ils en font du bruits dans le couloir. Je vais leur dire de baisser le ton, sinon ils vont réveiller notre Belle au Bois Dormant… (Myriam)

…

\- ça doit faire mal ! (Eglantine)

\- Voilà que mes frères remettent ça ! (Lily)

\- Bon, je mets les boules quiètes pour ne pas réveiller « la Belle au bois dormant ». (Myriam)

\- Tu avais prévue que cela arriverait ? (Oréna)

\- Non c'est juste Rose qui les a apporté pour May. (Myriam)

\- Franchement, ils auraient pu attendre que l'année commence… (Lola)

\- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on intervienne ? (Lily)

\- Non, il vaut mieux qu'ils règlent leur compte maintenant… (Rose)

\- Bah ! Si les autres s'en mêlent maintenant… (Eglantine)

\- Oh ! flûte les préfets arrivent…. (Lily)

\- Résultat : 1-1 partout. Maiana, on va avoir une discussion ce soir. Je veux savoir pourquoi les deux Potter en sont venus aux mains. Rose n'a rien voulu nous dire. (Myriam)

\- Oui, je veux savoir ! (Eglantine)

\- Moi, je ne dirais rien ! (Rose)

...

 **Plus tard** \- Grande salle

Comme j'ai bien dormi dans le Poudlard Express, je suis re-po-sée. En tout cas, je peux remercier les filles pour le silence de plomb dans le wagon (Ha ! Oui ! J'avais les boules quiètes).

J'ai lu que James Potter et Albus en étaient venus aux mains. A mon avis c'est encore à cause du baiser volé. Je vais devoir demander à Albus de se calmer, je ne veux pas qu'il soit blessé par ma faute… Ils n'ont pas perdu de points car techniquement, l'année n'a pas encore commencé, mais ils vont avoir une punition.

C'est le moment de la répartition : Lily sera à Serdaigle, Meg et Roxanne seront dans ma maison, à Poufsouffle. ^^

...

 **Plus tard** \- Chambre des filles 3ème année

Non ! Les filles vous ne sauraient rien. Je ne parlerais pas de cette histoire. Vous pouvez retenir en otage mon Ratatouille, je ne craquerais pas. Disons que j'ai trop honte de parler de ce baiser volé.

En tout cas, la St John est toujours aussi c****, quand elle m'a vu avec mon foulard sur la tête et mes bandages aux bras, elle y a été de son commentaire. Puis elle a été blessante avec Meg. Mais les filles lui ont fermé le clapet. Je suis vraiment heureuse de les avoir pour meilleures amies. Je suis passée voir si Meg était bien installée avant d'aller au dodo. Roxanne m'a promis de garder un œil sur elle pour nous. Me voilà rassuré.

Bon maintenant que j'ai récupéré mon chat, je vais pouvoir aller au dodo. Bonne nuit !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett - 2 septembre** – Grande salle

Ce matin, j'ai décidé de remettre mon bonnet pour les cours. J'espère que les profs ne vont pas me demander de l'enlever car je refuse que les gens me voient sans cheveux et avec le crâne brûlé.

Notre directeur de maison, le professeur Justin Finch-Fletchley vient de passer pour nous donner nos emplois du temps.

Voici le nom de mes professeurs par matière :

Botanique : Londubat Neville (directeur de la maison de Gryffondor)

Histoire de la magie : Binns Cuthert

Métamorphose : Finch-Fletchley Justin (directeur de la maison des Poufsouffle et directeur adjoint)

Art des Potions : Horace Slughorn (directeur de la maison des Serpentard)

Sortilège : Flitwick Filius (directeur de la maison des Serdaigle)

Astronomie : Sinistra Aurora

Défence contre les forces du mal : Trévor Wilson

Étude des Runes : Bathsheba Babbling

Étude des Moldus : Léana James

Je serai dans le même cours d'étude des Runes qu'Albus, Myriam et Scorpius. Et pour l'étude des moldus, je serais avec Rose et Eglantine. Bon, j'entends la cloche j'y vais…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett - 4 septembre** – Salle commune des Poufsouffle

Hugo vient de s'installer à coté de moi, il s'amuse avec Ratatouille, mais mon chat n'est pas très coopératif. Il court quand même après la ba-balle juste pour lui faire plaisir. Décidément ce chat est vraiment zarbi. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Le : 14 septembre 2019

De : Sacha Bennett

A : Maiana Bennett - Pourlard

 _Ma chérie,_

 _J'espère que ta rentrée s'est bien passée ? Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir écrit plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas la force de t'annoncer que je n'allais pas très bien. C'est Molly qui me pousse à te tenir au courant._

 _Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas mon cancer qui est en cause, mais mon moral qui est au plus bas. Les médecins disent que c'est courant pendant une maladie comme la mienne. Je te promets de me soigner. La suite de mon traitement se passe plutôt bien, n'ait pas d'inquiétude pour cela._

 _Je te serre très fort sur mon cœur,_

 _Ta maman qui t'aime._

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett - 16 septembre** – Couloirs après cours d'histoire de la magie

J'adore mes deux nouveaux cours ! L'étude des moldus est est très intéressant. Quant à l'étude des Runes c'est vraiment dur, mais j'aime apprendre et cela me fait penser à mes partitions…

Je m'inquiète un peu depuis la dernière lettre de maman. Heureusement que Molly me tient au courant tous les jours. Maman est entrain de remonter lentement la pente et elle va aller mieux. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'elle arrête de dire qu'elle est une mauvaise mère.

...

 **Plus tard** \- Infirmerie

Non, je rassure ce n'est pas moi qui suis à l'infirmerie. C'est Albus. Il a voulu empêcher James de lancer un sort à Scorpius qui était entrain de me faire les yeux doux. Cela n'a pas plu à James qui s'est empressé de sortir sa baguette magique et il a ouvert les hostilités. Mais Albus s'est mis devant notre ami pour le protéger. C'est pas très beau à voir….

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message d'Albus**

Maiana arrête de te sentir responsable pour cette histoire. Tu sais bien qu'entre James et moi cela a toujours été la guerre depuis qu'on est à Poudlard. Mais depuis que James t'a volé ce baiser, je lui en veux vraiment à mort. Et comme James ne peut pas encadrer Scorpius, car c'est un Malfoy et mon meilleur ami, il se venge sur lui. Il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Mais cette fois-ci la guerre est déclarée !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **21 septembre** \- Cabane d'Hagrid

Est-ce que j'étais censé savoir qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de Scorpius ? Non ! Et en plus mademoiselle prend la fuite et c'est à moi d'aller recoller les morceaux. La prochaine fois, je préfère qu'elle aille se perdre dans la château que dans la forêt interdite !

J'étais donc dans le parc entrain de lire prés du lac. Quand j'ai assisté de loin à une dispute entre Scorpius et Rose. Soudain, Rose s'est enfuit vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai suivi. Mais elle est partie en direction de la forêt Interdite. Je l'ai poursuivie pour l'empêcher d'y aller. Mais Rose peut courir très vite. On s'est enfoncé dans la forêt. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de la raisonner. Mais Rose n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Elle s'est finalement étalé de tout son long en se prenant les pieds dans une racine. Elle a juré. Je l'ai aidé à se relever. Et là, je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé.

 **-** J'en ai assez de voir Scorpius tourné autour de toi…. M'a hurlé mon amie.

 **-** Rose ! Scorpius et moi nous ne sommes qu'amis. Tu n'as pas encore compris que c'est toi qu'il préfère !

 **-** Alors pourquoi, il est tout le temps collé à toi ?

 **-** Scorpius est comme un frère pour moi. S'il me colle ainsi c'est pour embêter ton cousin, James.

Rose venait de comprendre enfin nos vrais liens et elle s'est mise à pleurer de plus belle. Je l'ai consolé de longues minutes. Une fois qu'elle se fut remise de ses émotions. Elle s'est aperçue qu'on se trouvait au beau milieu de la foret interdite. On a essayé de revenir sur nos pas. Mais cela ne fut pas une bonne idée ! On est tombé sur des trolls... des trolls dans la Forêt Interdite ?!

Là, on s'est mise à courir en hurlant car les trolls, même si c'est très bête, étaient entrain de nous poursuivre avec leurs massues.

Nos hurlements ont été entendu par divers créatures, comme des centaures ou alors d'immenses araignées (connu sous le nom d'Acromentule)... sans oublier Hagrid.

Pendant que la bataille faisait rage entre les centaures, les acromentules et les trolls, Hagrid a essayé de nous mettre en sécurité, mais un troll lui a barré le chemin. Soudain, l'une des araignées est tombée au sol non loin de nous, elle allait se faire tuer par un troll, je n'ai pas réfléchie et j'ai utilisé ma baguette pour la protéger. Mais je ne savais pas encore comment. Tout à coup, je me suis souvenue d'une histoire que Ron m'avait raconté l'été dernier. Lors de sa première année, il aurait combattu un troll avec un sort de lévitation.

\- Wingardium Leviosa ! Ai-je hurlé en faisant le geste du sortilège.

La massue du troll est restée en l'air pendant que le troll regardait bêtement sa main vide. J'en ai profité pour lui balancer sa massue sur la tête. Une fois le troll dans les choux. J'ai décidé de recommencer sur les autres trolls... Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, les trolls encore debout prirent la fuite.

Je me suis tournée vers Rose, mais celle-ci était tombée dans les pommes, sans doute trop d'émotions !

L'araignée que j'ai sauvé a prit la parole.

\- Quelle est ton nom petite humaine ?

\- Maiana Bennett, Madame.

 **-** Petite humaine, je te dois la vie. Sache que si un jour tu as besoin de mon aide, je te l'apporterais. Tu n'auras qu'à suivre mes semblables pour trouver mon clan. Là, tu n'auras qu'à demander Mosag, petite-fille d'Aragog.

 **-** En fait, c'est moi qui doit vous remercier de nous avoir porté secours...

\- Porter secours n'était pas ce que nous souhaitions, mais vous manger.

Paniquée, je me suis tournée vers Hagrid qui venait de me rejoindre avec Rose dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour Mosag, lui à marmonné Hagrid, merci d'avoir sauvé mes protégés. Je passerai vous voir demain pour vous remercier correctement.

\- Petite humaine, je tiendrais ma parole.

Puis l'araignée a rejoint les siens et ils sont tous partis. Ensuite Hagrid a remercié les centaures qui semblaient me regarder comme si j'allais m'attaquer à eux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hagrid m'a passé un savon (Rose étant encore dans les bras de Morphée) pour nous être aventuré dans la Foret Interdite. J'ai bien peur que je doive encore passer le week end en punition !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **22 septembre** – Salle commune des Poufsouffle

Je pense que c'est une bonne idée le plan que j'ai monté avec Rose. Je serais sa couverture avec Scorpius. Jamais personne ne sera qu'ils sortent ensembles. Ainsi, elle pourra être fidèle à sa maison et garder la face envers son Scorpius. Bon, je ne sais pas encore comment on va s'y prendre. Mais on va réussir à duper notre petit monde. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett - 27 septembre** – salle de bain

Demain et Dimanche, Rose et moi sommes en punition avec Brooms, je sens que cela va être encore des chaudrons à laver...

Cela me fait bizarre, mes cheveux commencent à repousser sur mon crane brûlé qui est encore un peu rouge, mais cela ne se verra bientôt plus grâce à un petit duvet noir. J'ai fini par m'y faire à ma nouvelle tête. ^^

J'ai eu une lettre de maman ce matin. Elle me dit que le moral est au beau fixe et qu'elle voit la vie en rose. Là, je sais qu'elle ne me ment pas car Molly m'a dit dans sa dernière lettre que Maman allait beaucoup mieux.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **1** **er** **octobre** – Grande salle

J'ai décidé d'être la suisse (neutre) dans la guerre entre la maison des Gryffondor et la maison des Serpentard. Il est hors de question qu'on me force à choisir entre mon amie, Rose et mes meilleurs amis, Albus et Scorpius.

J'ai même décidé de ne plus compter les points entre eux. J'en ai assez. J'ai d'autre chat à fouetter. Comme par exemple, aller tous les jours à l'infirmerie à cause de mon Rhume. Mrs Pomfresh craint que j'ai à nouveau une grippe comme l'année dernière. Elle me prend la température tous les jours pour voir si tout va bien. Et j'ai eu l'ordre du professeur Finch-Fletchley de rester bien au chaud au château. Ils vont peut être me supprimer ma sortie à Pré-au-lard le jour d'Halloween si mon état ne s'améliore pas. Comme je ne veux pas louper cette sortie, je leur obéie. J'ai même pris des potions qui ont un goût trop horrible, pire que celles que j'ai du prendre à st Mangouste après mes brûlures.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **4 octobre** – Infirmerie

Me voilà en quarantaine à l'infirmerie car j'ai de la fièvre (39°C) et tout le monde panique. J'ai beau leur dire que je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Et Hop ! On m'enferme pour éviter que les vilains microbes s'attaquent à mon système immunitaire pas très fort !

Tient voilà Eglantine…

...

Eglantine passait à l'infirmerie pour me donner mes cours, ainsi qu'à un autre élève qui est dans notre classe d'étude des moldus. Un certain Joshua Venisia, un Serdaigle.

Celui-ci est alité depuis hier, trois lit plus loin. Mrs Pomfresh a prit les devoirs du Serdaigle. celui-ci n'a même pas remercié mon amie de s'être déplacée. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, il est resté caché sous ses couvertures. Décidément quel mal élevé !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **10 octobre** – cours de Potions

Bon j'ai enfin quitté l'infirmerie. Le fameux Joshua Venisia l'a quitté en même temps que moi. Je comprends qu'Eglantine est craqué pour lui, il n'est pas mal. Joshua est grand, les cheveux court brun, la peau mate et des yeux bleus à se damner ! Dommage qu'il est cet air si malheureux. Myriam vient de me souffler qu'elle allait l'accoster à la sortie du cours puisqu'Eglantine ne veut pas. Je sens qu'on va rire si Myriam se mêle des affaires de cœurs de notre Eglantine. ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **28 octobre** – Cours étude des Runes

Ils m'énervent tous avec leurs histoires !

Entre la prise de bec de Myriam et d'Eglantine, la guerre ouverte de Gryffondor / Serpentard, les coups bas de James Potter qui essaye de tout faire pour que je lui tombe dans les bras (La perte tragique de ma belle chevelure n'aura servie à rien). Je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Je suis entrain de regretter l'infirmerie de Mrs Pomfresh et ses potions dégoûtantes !

Je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est d'être à jeudi après-midi pour aller visiter Pré-au-lard. Mais comme tout le monde m'énerve, je vais y aller toute seule, cela leur fera les pieds !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **29 Octobre** \- Grande salle

Eglantine est toujours aussi furieuse contre Myriam. J'ai droit à de la soupe à la grimace à tous les repas depuis plusieurs semaines. Et on se permet de me demander d'arrêter de soupirer. Mais, je soupire si je veux !

J'ai eu une lettre de maman ce matin, elle est guérie de sa dépression et elle a enfin fini tous ses traitements. Maintenant, elle devra être suivi tous les mois pour voir si sa maladie ne revient pas. Je suis trop contente !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **31 octobre** – Cours de Potions

Nous n'avons pas cours cet après-midi comme à tous les Halloween. Myriam et Eglantine n'ont toujours pas enterré la hache de guerre. J'en ai assez de la tension entre elles. Je suis fa-ti-guée de leurs disputes !

Bon, je me demande ce que je vais aller visiter en premier à Pré-au-lard…

...

 **Plus tard** \- l'Auberge la tête de sanglier

Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de venir ici. Il y a des clients qui ont l'air très louche, je ne parle même pas du ménage et de la propreté des verres. Mais c'est le seul endroit que j'ai trouvé qui n'est fréquenté par aucun de mes amis. J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme. Oui du calme, j'en ai assez des disputes, des guerres et des autres problèmes négatifs qui nuisent à mon karma.

Cette bièraubeurre n'est pas mauvaise malgré le poussière qui recouvre la bouteille. C'est tout de même dommage que cette auberge soit dans cet état. Cela pourrait être un chouette endroit s'il était bien entretenu. Mais en même temps, s'il était comme « les trois balais », je n'aurais pas pu y trouver le calme que j'ai en ce moment. Je vais pouvoir lire le livre que m'a envoyé Maman au courrier de ce matin (biographie des musiciens sorciers célèbres).

...

 **Plus tard** \- Toujours à l'auberge la tête de sanglier

Alors que je m'étais levée pour aller rechercher une bièreaubeurre, j'ai vu Joshua Venisia entrer dans l'auberge. Il était blanc comme un linge. Je l'ai attrapé par le bras et je l'ai forcé à s'asseoir à ma table. Je suis retournée au comptoir acheter deux Bièraubeurres. Puis je lui ai mis d'office un verre dans la main et je lui ai ordonné de le boire.

 **-** Que c'est-il passé pour que tu es une tête à faire peur ? Lui ai-je demandé.

 **-** Rien !

 **-** Ratata ! Crache le morceau Venisia !

 **-** Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ?

 **-** Bien sûr !

Il a gardé le silence de longues minutes. Puis il a fini par me répondre.

 **-** Je viens d'être humilié en public par une fille de ma maison. Je n'ai jamais rien fait à personne, mais elle et ses copains me sont tombés dessus. Je me suis retrouvé la tête en bas et les fesses à l'air alors qu'il y avait plein de monde dans la rue….

Il s'est caché le visage pour pleurer en silence. Je m'imaginais très bien la scène, un garçon solitaire et sans ami, tomber dans une embuscade de snobes et se retrouver le pantalon baissé et la tête en bas, humilié devant des centaines de personnes, de quoi être blanc comme un mort. Là, je peux dire que je suis en pétard. Je ne vais pas laisser passer cela… (rire sadique)

Bon, je vais essayer de lui remonter le moral…

…

Joshua dit que je suis la fille la plus cool de Poudlard. Tous les garçons sont dingues de moi et que les filles veulent être toutes mes copines. Je vais lui dire que je suis qu'une pauvre fille comme lui.

 **-** Tu sais, ils n'ont rien à m'envier. Je suis d'origine moldu, j'ai grandi dans un quartier pauvre de Londres. Je n'ai pas connu mon père mort avant ma naissance. Ma mère est tombée gravement malade et j'ai faillit la perdre. Tu vois au final, j'ai un karma plutôt moche, mais j'essaye de m'en sortir. Et ça va être la même chose pour toi, si tu le veux vraiment.

\- Je ne suis qu'un gros nul !

 **-** On est pas sorti de l'auberge si tu es aussi négatif !

 **-** Tant mieux car je ne veux plus sortir d'ici. J'ai trop honte.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprenne le jeu de mot que je venais de dire et que Joshua avait pris au premier degrés. Puis j'ai éclaté de rire. Joshua m'a suivi. On était deux idiots à rire dans une auberge miteuse. Mais on était heureux, très heureux.

 **-** Et si on allait finir la visite de Pré-au-lard ?

 **-** Je ne sais pas…

 **-** Je n'ai pas encore été voir la cabane hurlante.

 **-** Je ne sais pas si…

 **-** Arrête de discuter et viens !

 **-** Mais si…

 **-** Ne discute pas avec moi, tu vas perdre. Et puis, il est temps que les idiots que nous sommes arrêtent de se faire marcher dessus !

Allez c'est parti, Joshua et moi, on va s'éclater en allant voir cette cabane et ensuite chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux…

...

 **Plus tard** \- Maison des Serpentard - Chambre des garçons 3ème année

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas le journal de Maiana ? (Ben)

\- Si ! (Albus)

\- Et on peut savoir où tu l'as trouvé ? (Scorpius)

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans l'une des rues de Pré-au-lard. Tu sais celle prés de l'auberge miteuse. (Albus)

\- Ha ! Il a du tombé de son sac. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé de fâcheux. (Scorpius)

\- Hé ! Génial, Maiana n'a pas piégé les deux dernières pages de son journal, on va pouvoir savoir ce qu'elle pense de ma beauté légendaire (Ben)

\- Très drôle, je suis sur qu'il n'y a rien…. (Albus)

…

\- Par la barbe de Merlin ! C'était vrai l'histoire qui a circulé dans l'après-midi. (Scorpius)

\- Le pauvre ! Je ne voudrai pas être à sa place. (Ben)

\- Connaissant Maiana, elle va s'en doute le protéger. Je plains cette Letty Tullian. Quand Maiana en aura fini avec elle, plus personne ne voudra faire copine-copine avec elle. (Scorpius)

\- Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est sa relation avec ce Joshua… (Albus)

…

\- Maiana pardonne le pauvre Albus, il ne s'est pas encore remis de son râteau avec la belle Cristal ^^ (Ben)

\- Nous venons de le mettre en quarantaine. Il n'aura pas droit à son dîner pour avoir critiqué ton Joshua. ^^ (Scorpius)

\- Allez, on va être gentil avec toi, on va te rendre ton journal tout à l'heure au repas d'Halloween. (Ben)

\- On va tirer à la courte paille pour savoir lequel de nous deux va se faire tuer. (Scorpius)

\- Flûte alors, j'ai jamais de chance à ce jeu moi ! sniff ! (Ben)

\- Hé ! Malheureux aux jeux, heureux en amour (Scorpius)

\- Houai ! … (Ben)

...

 **Plus tard** \- Maison des Poufsouffle – chambre des filles 3ème année

MDR- décidément les garçons sont vraiment trop marrant !

* _respire entre ses crises de fou rire_ *

Il faut que je pense à demander à Scorpius de me parler de cette histoire d'Albus et de son râteau avec Cristal Robinson…

Faudra aussi que je pense à remercier Albus pour mon journal. Je n'ai pas pu le faire tout à l'heure car il était absent. Quand j'ai posé la question à Ben. Il a esquivé ma question. Mais a ce que j'ai compris, il serait enfermé quelque part pour avoir demandé quelle était ma relation avec Joshua. Ben et Scorpius ont été vache sur ce coup là ! ^^

Joshua et moi, on s'est amusé comme des fous à la boutique de Georges et Ron. Georges m'a fait cadeau d'une surprise pour la Letty et j'en ai acheté une pour la Cassandra (rire diabolique). Ma vengeance sera terrible ^^.

Joshua a juste besoin qu'on lui redonne confiance en lui. Je lui ai ordonné tout à l'heure d'entrer dans la grande salle en gardant la tête haute et de ne pas baisser les yeux. Il est en ce moment assis à ma table, juste à coté d'Eglantine. Ils sont en grande conversation.

\- T'es génial ! Comment as-tu réussi à l'accoster ? (Myriam)

\- C'est mon petit secret ! (Maiana)

\- J'ai entendu ce qui s'est passé avec lui par d'autres élèves de Gryffondor (Rose)

\- C'était pas beau à voir. On aurait bien voulu l'aider. Mais « les autres » étaient trop nombreux. (Oréna)

\- Regarde les se moquer de lui ! (Lola)

\- Elle rira moins quand je me serais occupé de son cas. (Maiana)

\- Je connais trop ce regard. Sois prudente May, son père est haut placé au ministère de la magie. (Myriam)

\- M'en fiche ! (Maiana)

\- C'est pas la peine de la résonner quand elle est comme ça ! (Rose)

\- Je trouve qu'ils font un beau couple (Lily)

\- LILY ! (tous)

\- Bah ! quoi, je ne fais que dire le font de ma pensée. (Lily)

\- On avait compris. Mais si tu voulais bien laisser les grands discuter entre eux ^^ (Myriam)

\- Ce n'est pas juste c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'amusent ! (Lily)

C'est vrai qu'il forme un beau couple. Eglantine est aux anges. Myriam a peut être eu raison de mettre le nez dans ses affaires de cœur !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **1 novembre** – Grande salle

Ce n'est pas de chance. Joshua est encore malade, peut être des restes de son aventure d'hier. Mrs Pomfresh nous a dit qu'il ne voulait voir personne. Eglantine est trop triste.

Tout à l'heure au cours d'étude des Moldus, Albus m'a raconté qu'il a passé la nuit dans son armoire où l'avaient enfermé Ben et Scorpius. Il n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Je l'ai tout de même remercié pour mon journal.

 **-** De rien ! M'a dit grogné.

 **-** Tu sais Joshua est une personne très gentille, si on sait voir au-delà des apparences.

 **-** Houai !

 **-** Tu sais qu'Eglantine bave pour lui.

Il s'est tourné d'un bloc vers moi avec un grand sourire.

 **-** Pure vérité ?

 **-** Sur la tête de Ratatouille.

Après, il était adorable. Il ne serait pas un poil jaloux que cela ne m'étonnerais pas...

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **9 novembre** – Terrain de quidditch

Match très explosif à l'horizon. Gryffondor contre Serpentard. J'ai ma panoplie anti-bosses. Joshua (enfin de retour) va encourager les serpentard. Il est devenu un bon ami d'Albus, de Ben et de Scorpius. Eglantine est collée à lui. Notre bande de copains l'a accueilli à bras ouvert. La Tullian sait maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus se frotter à lui sans avoir une vengeance terrible de notre part. Nous sommes solidaires.

Les joueurs viennent d'entrer sur le terrain. Les capitaines se serrent les mains (plutôt écraser). James est déjà en l'air entrain de chercher le vif d'or. Scorpius fait de même de son coté…

...

\- Là, James Potter y a été vraiment fort. (Myriam)

\- Tu sais bien que ce match fini toujours d'une façon zarbi. (Eglantine)

\- Dommage que ce soit toujours notre May qui en subisse les pots cassés… (Rose)

\- Moi, je te parie qu'elle va le tuer. (Oréna)

\- Je ne savais pas qu'ils sortaient ensemble (Joshua)

\- Joshua, ils ne sont pas ensemble. Mais peut être qu'après cette déclaration enflammée de James devant toute l'école…. (Eglantine)

\- Bah qui sait ! (Lola)

\- Vous avez vu la tête de Scorpius et d'Albus. Heureusement qu'Albus était a terre avec un bras cassé dans sa chute, sinon je crois qu'il aurait démoli la tête de son frère. (Rose)

\- On demande à Maiana ce qu'elle va faire ? (Myriam)

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, elle est entrain de se remettre de ses émotions. (Rose)

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris ? Quelqu'un peut-il me refaire un résumé de l'action ? (Meg, écrit par Dobby)

...

 **Plus tard** \- Chambre des filles 3ème année

Je veux mourir, j'ai trop honte de ce qui s'est passé à la fin du match. J'étais entrain d'écrire dans mon journal et soudain quelqu'un me tombe dessus. Avant que je comprenne quoi que ce soit, on m'embrasse et on me fait une déclaration enflammé. Je découvre que c'est James Potter qui s'est jeté dans les gradins pour saisir le vif d'or et en prime il pensait m'avoir. J'étais tellement surprise que je l'ai regardé sans rien comprendre. Puis on m'a conduit à l'infirmerie de force pour voir si je n'avais rien de cassé. Maintenant, je suis dans ma chambre, j'ai fermé les rideaux de mon lit pour qu'on me laisse mourir de honte en paix…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **11 novembre** – Cours d'étude des Runes

Non ! Non ! Non ! Tout ça, c'est la faute de Potter. Je le déteste, je le déteste !

Par sa faute, mes amis Serpentard refusent de m'adresser la parole. Et j'ai l'impression que tous mes autres amis me font la tête. En plus, une bonne partie des filles folles de Potter me font des vacheries. Je ne supporte plus cela. Il faut que je règle une bonne fois pour toute mes comptes avec Potter…

...

 **Plus tard** \- Cabane d'Hagrid

Je suis si malheureuse. Maintenant Potter croit que je sors avec Scorpius. Quand je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités devant tout le monde, il n'a pas apprécié.

 **-** Ha ! Je vois ! Tu préfères ce blanc-bec de Malfoy. Très bien je respecte ton choix. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais sache que lui va morfler.

Puis il a tourné les talons avec ses copains. L'avantage c'est que juste après ça, pleins de filles sont venues me présenter des excuses pour leurs vacheries de ce week-end.

Le problème comme je n'ai pas démenti pour Scorpius, tout le monde pense que nous sommes vraiment ensemble. Rose n'est pas le moindre du monde contrarié car nous savons toutes les deux qui est la préféré de Scorpius.

 **-** La seule chose que je ne vais pas apprécier c'est que James lui en fasse voir des vertes et des pas mures. A commenté Rose.

 **-** Ho ! Il saura se défendre. Cette histoire me rappelle la guerre entre leurs pères, Harry et Draco, quand ils étaient élèves à Poudlard. Nous a raconté Hagrid.

 **-** Ils ne font que reprendre une bonne vieille tradition familiale.

Cela fait rire Rose. Mais moi je m'inquiète un peu.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **18 novembre** – cours d'histoire de la magie

Scorpius est hilare depuis mon histoire avec James. Quant à Albus, il me fait une tête longue comme le bras. Il m'adresse à peine la parole. J'ai essayé de m'expliquer mais il ne veut rien entendre. Pendant ce temps, Scorpius s'amuse à me coller comme si nous étions réellement ensemble.

 **-** Tu devrais arrêter avant que Rose me tombe dessus.

 **-** T'inquiète, elle m'a donné la permission. Il faut bien ouvrir les yeux de mon meilleur ami.

 **-** Bah ! Cela à l'air de rien lui faire. Au contraire, il a l'air de s'en fiche complètement.

Bon, je vais peut être suivre un peu le cours. J'ai tout de même ma place de meilleure élève à tenir !

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **23 novembre** – Terrain de Quidditch

Le match n'est même pas encore commencé que nous allons sans doute devoir déclarer forfais. Tout ça parce que la St John dit s'être foulé le poignet (ce qui doit être un pur mensonge). Axel est énervé. Il faut un remplaçant. Myriam vient de lui proposer Hugo, même s'il ne fait pas partie de l'équipe de réserve, il est un très bon joueur.

\- Houai ! Elle est déchaînée notre Myriam… (Scorpius)

\- Malfoy ferme-là ! (Albus)

\- Relaxe, elle a l'air de s'éclater… (Scorpius)

\- J'espère qu'il ne va rien arriver à mon frère ! (Rose)

\- Rose, on se détend ok. La St John s'est dégonflée au dernier moment. Axel n'a pas pu faire autrement. (Maiana)

\- Rose regarde Al. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il se ronge un peu trop les sangs pour quelqu'un qui s'en fiche ? (Scorpius)

\- Comme il est adorable ! Il est temps que ce match finisse sinon il va nous faire une crise de nerfs… (Rose)

….

\- POUFSOUFFLE A GAGNE ! (Rose)

\- Ma parole ! Myriam était vraiment déchaînée… (Maiana)

\- Regarde la avec Axel. On se demande lequel est le plus heureux de cette victoire. (Eglantine)

\- Ousp ! tous aux abris voilà la St John ! On file tous loin de la tempête. (Rose)

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **24 novembre** – Grande salle

La St John n'a rien dans le ventre, même pas capable de faire un match aussi banal que celui-ci. Heureusement qu'Hugo a accepté de prendre sa place. Axel souhaite garder Hugo dans notre équipe, mais celui-ci n'a pas trop envie. Notre capitaine n'arrête pas de le suivre dans toute l'école pour le faire plier.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **30 novembre –** Chambre filles des 3ème année

Eglantine vient de me dire que Joshua est encore à l'infirmerie. Elle est inquiète. Myriam et moi, on essaye de lui remonter le moral. Mais c'est pas la grande forme.

\- Il est juste plus fragile que les autres, c'est tout !

Elle a pas l'air très convaincu parce qu'on lui dit.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Message de Scorpius**

Ma Maiana adorée, j'ai le déplaisir de t'annoncer qu'Albus croit vraiment que toi et moi, on est ensemble. Il m'a dit que si je venais à te faire pleurer. Il me tuerait. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Moi, c'est ma Rose que j'adore. Mais en même temps cette affaire nous arrange. Mais elle te nuit par rapport à notre Albus…

Bon, c'est à toi de voir après tout.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **10 décembre** – Chambre filles des 3ème année

Bon, je vais peut être me préparer pour mon cours d'Astronomie. Mais pas trop envie….

Scorpius a raison en disant que cela ne concerne que moi. Bon, je viens de recevoir une lettre de Maman. Arthur et Molly voudraient qu'on passe les fêtes de noël avec eux en Bulgarie où ils vont rendre visite à des amis. Je pense que je vais dire oui. Je rêve de voyager, cela me fera une première expérience. Et je crois que maman a vraiment envie d'y aller, cela lui changera les idées.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **11 décembre** – Grande salle

Tous mes amis rentrent chez eux pour les vacances. Ils sont tous content pour mon voyage en Bulgarie. Joshua lui m'a juste dit une phrase étrange.

 **-** Le monde est petit, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a voulu dire. Il vaut mieux pas que je cherche trop où je vais avoir le cerveau qui va fumer ^^.

Je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard à mon prochain cours.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Journal de Mainana Bennett -** **20 décembre** – Chambre filles des 3ème année

Trop génial, demain nous avons droit à une sortie à Pré-au-lard. Je vais pouvoir en profiter pour acheter un petit quelque chose pour maman, Arthur et Molly. Pour mes amis, j'attendrais d'être en Bulgarie pour leur envoyer un cadeau de là-bas. ^^


	11. Chapitre X : Noël en Bulgarie

**Blabla de Leanora-Potter :** Toutes mes excuses pour ces 6 mois d'attente depuis le dernier chapitre. Mais je voulais corriger mes deux premières fanfictions avant de continuer à poster les chapitres de celle-ci.

Je tiens à remercier en particulier **IceQueen38** , **Lys' Squill** et **PetiteSphereAilee** pour leurs reviews et leurs favoris. Ceux-ci m'encouragent pour la suite.

Et merci à tous les autres lecteurs de passages sur cette histoire.

 **Note de l'auteur :** L'univers et les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à l'auteur J.K. Rowling, sauf Maiana Bennett (et sa famille), Eglantine Londubat, Myriam Dubois (et sa mère)... et pleins d'autres qui sont nés de ma plume. Cette histoire ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7 d'Harry Potter, ni de la pièce de théâtre.

Je vous conseille de lire les deux premières parties de ma trilogie pour comprendre certains événements évoqués dans cette partie.

Cette histoire est centrée sur Maiana Bennett et ses amis. J'ai pris la forme épistolaire que j'aime beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre X : Noël en Bulgarie**

 **23 décembre** – chez les Krum

Samedi à Pré-au-lard, je suis allée faire un tour à l'auberge de la tête de sanglier. J'ai salué le patron. Il m'a répondu de la tête. Puis il m'a apporté ma bièraubeurre et il m'a demandé pourquoi je venais ici au lieu des trois balais.

\- J'aime l'ambiance de votre auberge qui me rappelle le quartier de Londres où j'ai grandi.

 **-** Vu comme ça, j'ai rien à dire. Bah bonne journée.

\- A vous aussi Monsieur.

Je suis restée au calme pendant une bonne heure. Puis je suis allée rejoindre mes amies aux trois balais. Quand elles m'ont demandé où j'étais passé. J'ai répondu que j'étais partie faire un tour.

Le soir, j'ai fait ma valise et j'ai préparé Ratatouille pour le départ du lendemain. Dimanche matin, nous sommes partis tôt de Poudlard par le Poudlard Express. A Londres, Maman, Molly et Arthur m'ont récupéré et on a pris un porteloin long-courrier pour nous rendre en Bulgarie.

Viktor Krum est vraiment adorable. Son épouse qui est interprète parle beaucoup avec maman et Molly. Ils ont un fils que je n'ai pas encore rencontré. Il doit avoir 16-17 ans.

Bon, je vais accompagné Mrs Krum, Molly et maman en ville.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **25 décembre** – Chez les Krum

Ce matin, je me suis levée un peu plus tard que d'habitude car hier soir nous nous sommes couché tard. Nous étions invités à une soirée à l'ambassade britannique. Un truc très huppé, Molly a forcé Maman à mettre une robe bien habillé. Pour ses cheveux, elle avait un foulard de la même couleur que sa robe. Quant à moi, je portais une robe que m'avait prêté Myriam et pour embellir mes 4 centimètres de cheveux, j'avais mis un petit ruban de la même couleur comme serre tête. J'étais plutôt contente du résultat.

A la soirée, il y avait du beau monde. Je n'osais pas trop bouger de peur de casser quelque chose. J'ai tout de même dansé avec Cédric Krum, le fils de nos hôtes qui était présent. Malgré son jeune âge, il est joueur professionnel de Quidditch comme l'était son père. Il m'a demandé si je jouais ?

\- Non, mais l'une de mes meilleures amies fait partie de l'équipe de notre maison à Poudlard.

\- Aimerais-tu voir un vrai entraînement de Quidditch ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup.

\- Alors je t'invite à mon prochain entraînement.

\- Merci. Lui ai-je répondu.

A la fin de la danse, il m'a ramené à notre table. J'étais trop contente car j'allais avoir la chance de voir des professionnels jouer au quidditch. Et en prime, le fils de Viktor Krum n'était pas trop mal. ^^

Nous sommes partis de la soirée vers les 2H du matin parce que je commençais à m'endormir sur ma chaise et Molly craignait que maman ne soit trop épuisée.

Ce matin, quand je suis descendue prendre mon petit déjeuné, Maman m'a embrassé et m'a dit d'aller ouvrir mes cadeaux au pied du sapin.

Voilà ce que j'ai eu :

 **Maman :** Un livre « l'histoire de la musique dans le monde des sorciers»

 **Arthur et Molly** : Un nouveau pull à la mode Weasley (vert avec un M en argent)

 **Rose et Hugo** : une boite de Chocogrenouilles (mon péché mignon) ^^

 **James et Lily** : un assortiment de la boutique Weasley.

 **Myriam et Eglantine** : un nouveau bonnet (vert pour aller avec mes pulls à la mode Weasley) ^^

 **Scorpius et Meg** : un livre « comment soigner votre chat obèse » (très drôle)

 **Albus** : Une barrette en bois en forme de chat. (c'est ma seconde, je les adore. Je la mettrais quand mes cheveux auront repoussé)

Tient on a de la visite…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **31 décembre** – Chez les Krum

J'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire car je passe beaucoup de temps avec Cédric. Il m'a invité à regarder les entraînement de son équipe. C'est sûr que c'est un autre niveau que celui que j'ai pu voir à Poudlard. Arthur est enchanté de regarder le jeu des Bulgares. Il dit que c'est les meilleurs du championnat mondial (ils ont déjà plusieurs coupes du monde à leur actif).

Bon, je vais aller me préparer car nous sommes à nouveau invité à une soirée à l'ambassade. J'espère que cette soirée ne sera pas aussi barbante que celle de noël.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **1 janvier 2020** – chez les Krum

BONNE ANNEE ! ^^

Je viens de recevoir un hibou : Une carte de Bonne Année signé par tous mes amis.

Je vais tout de même raconter ma soirée car il s'en est passé des choses hier soir.

Pendant que Cédric passait me prendre chez ses parents (il m'avait demandé d'être sa cavalière et j'ai pas dis non !), un homme âgé de 35-40 ans, brun, la peau mâte, ténébreux, les yeux noirs est venu chez les Krum. Son regard était très froid, j'ai eu la chair de poule quand j'ai croisé son regard. Viktor Krum s'est excusé auprès de son épouse et de ses invités. Puis ils sont partis tous les deux.

Voyant ma question muette, Cédric m'a répondu :

\- Cet homme travaille avec mon père à la sécurité de la famille royale Bulgare. Ils sont actuellement sur une affaire délicate.

\- Il fait froid dans le dos !

\- Il fait toujours cette impression là quand on le voit pour la première fois.

J'ai regardé la porte d'entrée où l'homme avait disparu avec Mr Krum.

Puis nous sommes tous partis pour la soirée. Là, j'ai vraiment passé une agréable soirée en compagnie de Cédric. Il ne m'a jamais pris de haut, même s'il est une vraie star dans son pays.

Soudain, nous nous avons entendu des hurlements venant de dehors. Puis le plafond de la salle s'est effondré, un immense dragon gris métallique aux yeux rouges, venait de faire une entrée fracassante à la soirée. J'ai reconnu un Pansedefer Ukrainien (1). Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens.

Dans le désordre, j'ai été séparé des Krum, d'Arthur et de Molly. Maman ne m'avait pas lâché la main pendant tout le temps où on a essayé de se mettre à l'abri. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes retrouvées prise au piège dans un coin de la salle où à tout moment ce qui restait du plafond pouvait s'effondrer sur nous. On a essayé de rester calme. Mais le dragon lui ne l'était pas. Il frappait partout.

\- Mon Dieu, il n'y a personne pour arrêter cette chose ?

\- Maman, c'est un dragon !

J'ai levé la tête vers le plafond. Au même moment, un morceau de celui-ci était entrain de se détacher, j'ai eu le réflexe de pousser maman contre le mur. Mais en mettant maman en sécurité, je me suis retrouvée sur la trajectoire du dragon, ce qui n'était pas très malin. J'ai entendu maman hurler. Mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, tétanisée par la peur. C'était la première fois que je me trouvais face à un dragon de 10 tonnes qui fonçait droit sur moi.

Alors que la créature allait m'aplatir comme une crêpe, quelqu'un m'a poussé hors de la trajectoire du reptile. Sous la poussée, ma tête a heurté violemment le sol et j'ai perdu connaissance.

Plus tard quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais allongé dans la salle de l'ambassade, on m'avait mis une couverture sur le corps et un mouchoir sur le front. Ma tête reposait sur les genoux de maman qui me caressait doucement les cheveux. Le visage de maman était très pâle.

\- Ma chérie ne refait jamais cela. J'ai cru mourir d'angoisse.

\- Pardon Maman.

J'ai voulu tourner la tête, mais une violente douleur m'a terrassé.

\- Ne bouge pas ma chérie, tu ne t'es pas loupé !

Tout en changeant le mouchoir sur mon front, Molly m'a dit :

\- Tu as été très courageuse de protéger ta maman.

\- Mais stupide ! A continué une voix qui m'était inconnue.

L'homme qui était venu chercher Viktor Krum en début de soirée entra dans mon champ de vision. Il avait de la suie sur le visage et ses vêtements étaient brûlé par endroit.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous remercier d'avoir protéger ma fille. Lui a murmuré maman.

\- Madame, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. Nous allons pouvoir vous évacuer maintenant que tout danger est écarté.

L'homme s'est abaissé et m'a pris dans ses bras. Puis il transplagna. Heureusement pour moi qu'Arthur m'avait déjà fait découvrir ce transport, sinon je pense que j'aurais rendu mon dîner sur l'homme.

Une fois arrivée chez les Krum, l'homme m'a monté dans ma chambre et il m'a couché dans mon lit. Maman nous a rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'est assise à mon chevet.

\- Monsieur qu'est-il arrivé au dragon ? Ai-je demandé à mon sauveur.

\- Nous avons réussi à le maîtriser et à le ramener dans son enclos au palais royal.

\- Comment a-t-il fait pour s'enfuir ?

L'homme m'a fixé de longues secondes sans rien me répondre. Puis il a tourné les talons. Sur le seuil de la chambre, il s'est adressé à maman.

\- Reposez-vous, je passerai demain prendre de vos nouvelles.

Puis il est sorti sans même avoir répondu à ma question. Quel mal élevé !

Attend ! Cela me rappelle une certaine personne…

Ensuite, j'ai dormi quelques heures, Maman n'a pas quitté mon chevet de la nuit. Elle avait trop peur que mon choc à la tête s'aggrave.

Ce matin, je suis encore alitée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une centaine de marteaux qui me tapent au dessus du crâne. Maman est partie se reposer et c'est Molly qui me veille. Elle dit que je suis bientôt pire d'Arthur quand il est malade. Mais il faut dire que j'en ai assez d'être au lit. Même si j'ai un mal de crâne du tonnerre, je veux sortir et voir la neige…

xxxxxxxxxx

 **2 janvier** \- Chez les Krum

Je suis enfin sur pied, j'ai encore une belle bosse sur le front, elle a une très jolie couleur violette. Mais, je survirai ! ^^ Bon, je vais aller prendre le thé.

...

 **Plus tard** \- Dans le jardin d'hiver des Krum

Alors que j'étais entrain de prendre le thé avec Mrs Krum, maman et Molly, Arthur est arrivé avec Viktor Krum et l'homme qui m'a sauvé hier.

\- Sacha laissez moi vous présenter, Marco Venisia, le chef de la sécurité du palais Bulgare.

Surprise en entendant son nom de famille, j'ai recraché mon thé à la tête de Molly qui se trouvait en face de moi. Maman s'est tournée vers moi en me faisant les gros yeux. Molly s'est essayé le visage avec une serviette en grognant. Mr Venisia est resté sérieux quelques secondes, puis il a éclaté de rire. A plusieurs reprises, il a essayé de reprendre son sérieux. Mais à chaque fois, il repartait de plus belle. Molly ne s'est pas vexé le moindre du monde, elle avait l'habitude des plaisanteries de ses fils.

\- Je m'excuse Molly. Ai-je murmuré d'une petite voix.

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie.

Puis Molly s'est levée, ainsi que Mrs Krum. Puis tous quittèrent le jardin d'hiver, en nous laissant maman et moi seuls avec Mr Venisia. Je sentais que maman était très gênée. Je me suis tourné vers mon sauveur.

\- Vous êtes le père de Joshua ?

L'homme m'a fait un faible sourire. Mais il a gardé le silence quelques minutes avant de me répondre.

\- Vous êtes donc la fameuse May qu'il ne cesse de me parler dans ses lettres.

\- Je comprend pourquoi il a dit que le monde était petit.

\- Votre fils est à Pourdlard ? A demandé maman.

\- Oui, c'était le souhait de sa mère avant de mourir.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre épouse.

\- Je n'étais pas marié avec la mère de Joshua. Elle était la compagne de mon meilleur ami qui a tué alors que nous étions en mission. J'ai adopté leur fils, c'est pourquoi il porte mon nom.

\- Je l'ignorais. Joshua ne parle jamais de sa famille avec nous. Ai-je soupiré.

\- Joshua n'accepte pas la condition de ses défunts parents.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? A questionné maman.

\- Son père, Edmund était mon meilleur ami. Il était anglais, généreux, courageux, mais c'était aussi un loup-garou. Il a été mordu lors de l'année des ténèbres. Il a vécu caché un temps, puis je l'ai aidé a surmonté sa condition de monstre. Il a eu le bonheur de connaître le grand amour avec Leelia, une jeune femme d'origine hindoux, maudite comme lui. Il avait tout pour être heureux et j'ai envié leur bonheur. Puis tout a basculé quand Edmund a été tué par d'anciens mangemorts ici en Bulgarie. Leelia ne s'est jamais remise du décès de son compagnon. Elle s'est laissée mourir à petit feu et elle s'est éteinte complètement après avoir donné le jour à son enfant.

Maman essuya quelques larmes avec sa serviette.

\- Pauvre petit !

\- C'est pour cela qu'il est toujours malade à la peine lune ?

\- Cet été, je lui ai révélé l'histoire de ses parents. Mais je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de rien lui dire car depuis à chaque pleine lune, il se retrouve alité.

Voyant la tristesse du père adoptif de mon ami, maman a posé sa main sur celle la sienne.

\- Vous avez bien fait. On ne doit jamais mentir à un enfant, mais si on pense que c'est pour son bien. Laissez-lui le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle. Il vous remerciera un jour.

\- Merci de votre sollicitude.

Rassuré sur mon état de santé, Mr Venisia, a pris congé.

Maintenant, je comprends mieux la solitude de mon ami. Je savais ce qu'il me reste à faire à mon retour à Poudlard.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **3 janvier** – Chez les Krum

Mr Venisia est passé nous dire au revoir car nous repartons ce soir en Angleterre. Il est entrain de prendre le thé avec Maman, Molly et Mrs Krums. Je crois qu'il « en pince » pour Maman.

Au secours !

Il louche vraiment sur maman, même sans cheveux, maman reste vraiment très belle. Bon, j'avoue qu'une fois qu'on a cerné le personnage, il est très gentil. Mais j'ai du mal à le voir comme beau-père potentiel….

Bon, je vais essayer de détourner leur attention…


End file.
